


Dragon ball - AU

by thedollars666



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 65,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedollars666/pseuds/thedollars666
Summary: A time in which the red ribbon army never happened. My revised take on how Dragon ball went down with added characters to added story lines. Vegeta goes to Earth as a child. Thus starting a whole new trail of adventures for Goku and his friends.





	1. The Saiyan Prince

**Author's Note:**

> A few characters are missing from this story. Apologies for any annoyance. Oolong and Puar are not part of this story.  
> This takes place just before the red ribbon army were set to make an appearance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prospect of the word escape is a foreign word among the few remaining Saiyans. But Appaul is confident it can be done

 

 

On a distant planet, far in the reaches of space, a galaxy far away from Earth's. The Planet's name, was ice; also known as quadrant 0.79. There, lived creatures with unspeakable powers, they lived in the shadows of darkness and evil, ruled by their leader; Frieza. A pure cold blooded monster. He was well known among several galaxies and many planets throughout the universe.

 

Two years ago, they had conquered a race of warriors, known as the Saiyans. These warriors were also well known throughout the universe; their strength was amazing, they enjoyed fighting and would only get stronger after every battle. The Icejins had begun to rule over them sometime ago, recruiting these warriors for various missions of destruction. The Icejin race specialised in trading planets, conquering them and most of all, destroying them. All this, to prove to anyone that dare defy their power; just who was the fiercest. They sought out different technologies. If a planet had worth, it was stolen and conquered, if a planet had worth but no real potential, it was destroyed. If a soldier had worth, they were recruited, no questions asked; no choice. Serve or die.

 

Recent developments and rumours caught the sudden attention of Frieza. The Saiyans were growing stronger by the minute, it had become apparent, that because it was mostly Saiyans that would do the work of Frieza, would come back stronger every time.

 

The Saiyans divided themselves into sections, allowing their race to pinpoint authority by strength. There were the lower class, the weakest among the warriors; most of these would live simple lives; they were the least known among the Saiyans planet.

 

There were the elites, these Saiyans were stronger and more known for their barbaric reputation when fighting a battle. Frieza looked to these the most to complete a mission.

 

Then there were the royals, the strongest among their race; there were few of these.

 

It was because of the elites and the royals, that they had become the reason the Icejins had begun to fear them. It was at that point in time, the Saiyans had reached their darkest hour. In a last ditch effort; The King of the Saiyans handed his only son over to the leader as a bargaining chip, in exchange that Frieza left the Saiyan planet alone. The young Prince was a strong, talented warrior; Frieza had taken a shine to him since he was an infant. The King however, had devised another plan; he had gathered his strongest warriors to extract the Prince back and finally rid them of Frieza. The plan failed, and the King and his warriors were killed.

 

It was because of the King's attempted rescue that Frieza broke his part of the deal and blew up the Saiyans planet, every Saiyan warrior but a handful, were no more.

 

The young Prince, Vegeta, was not among those to perish under Frieza's attack; Frieza continued to keep him because of his natural abilities to deal with the work. He didn't fear this young Saiyan, for he knew there was no way he would ever measure up.

 

Vegeta lived among the highest ranking soldiers on Frieza's base, he was strong for his age, only but a smattering of the Icejin's soldiers were a match.

 

The prince was not above pissing anyone off that dared to annoy him back in return, he was confident in the aspects that while still in the service of a vicious tyrant, he was also protected.

 

 

…..............................

 

 

 

 

Vegeta had just completed his training for the day, it was his day off, and every day off was training day. He stretched when the last of his armour were attached and left the room.

 

He stopped about half way down a corridor when an large alien stepped in front of him. He was pink skinned and attained armour of his own, his skin adorned horned scales across his arms and face; he went by the name of Dodoria, he was Frieza's second ranked soldier. “Master Frieza requires your presence” the fat blob snarled

 

“Why?”

 

“To discuss your failure of your previous mission last week”

 

Vegeta looked confused for a moment. “My failure? That isn't even in my vocabulary”

 

The mission in question, both Vegeta and Dodoria were sent to wipe out the weakest on a planet known as Gorgon and obtain the strongest soldiers. The rest were then ready for Frieza to conquer in his name. However, Dodoria became too caught up in the deal and by the end, he had completely destroyed the whole thing. Vegeta barely managed to escape the explosion himself. “Yes well, the situation has it, that _you_ destroyed the planet in a fit of rage” With the smirk that was on Dodoria's face, it wasn't hard to figure out what the blob had done.

 

Vegeta growled, what a prick. “You coward! You're so terrified of Frieza, you would blame anyone but yourself!”

 

“I'm here to escort you”

 

“I can go myself! We'll see just who has the last word”

 

Before the pink alien could say another word Vegeta was gone

 

“Vegeta!! come back here!!”

 

….........................

 

Vegeta entered Frieza's domain. No one was there......well, so much for that; not even the other two of Frieza's main soldiers were there. Zarbon, who was his first elite and Cui, who was his third, they were all absent. “That Lying bastard”

 

Vegeta gave the room a second look around and then headed out

 

Vegeta made his way down the corridor, he took a left turn and then a right. When he'd first arrived, It must have taken him at least a few days to get used to all the long corridors, the place was huge.

 

“Hello Vegeta....” A young girl greeted him. she had long aqua hair, a small frame and a most talented doctor, despite her age. The two were only a year apart in age. They had spent some time together over the few years that Vegeta had been there and had formed a respected friendship; though they knew better then to show much of it. She was the only one on the planet Vegeta truly trusted.

 

“I've got a mission tomorrow, I need a suit of armour”

 

Appaul huffed “Again? I gave you one just last week”

 

“Well you can thank that stupid pink blob for that, it was his fault my last one got wrecked”

 

Appaul sighed “Well, at least you came back in one piece this time” Vegeta shrugged and sat upon the table, he leant back on his palms and waited. “Are you just going to sit there until I'm done?”

 

“I'm bored”

 

“Then go and train”

 

“I completed my training for today”

 

“Then go and-” Appaul stopped talking as Frieza himself walked in. Appaul bowed her head. “Lord Frieza”

 

Vegeta immediately jumped from the table to stand to attention.

 

“Vegeta”

 

that voice always gave him chills “Sire, I was looking for you”

 

“Was you now?”

 

“I came to discuss with you last week's mission, Dodoria informed me that you required my presence to discuss the matter”

 

Frieza snarled in disappointment “Oh yes, _that_ mission”

 

Vegeta frowned, well he had nothing to hide “Whatever that idiot told you, he's lying, he blew up the planet in one of his raging fits, he was so afraid to admit it, that he placed the blame on me, I barely got away”

 

“You think me a fool?”

 

Vegeta gave a confused look, he ran through his statement in his head, wondering if there was any part of what he'd just mentioned that signified that the Icejin leader was simple. “No”

 

“I know exactly whose fault it was”

 

“It wasn't mine” Vegeta quickly added “sire”

 

“I know, I know everything; Dodoria thinks he's pretty clever. You will take his place at my side on my next conquering”

 

Vegeta was confused again “Are-are you asking me to take on an elite assignment with you?”

 

“Is that a problem?”

 

“No” _How is that punishing Dodoria?_

 

“You look confused Monkey, do I have to spell it out for you?” Vegeta bit back any remark that was etching off his tongue, the mockery of that name caused great discomfort in his heart. “Its subtle, but genius. Dodoria will be punished simply by watching you take his place”

 

“Humiliation” Vegeta confirmed

 

“Well done” Vegeta tried not to show his anger, but he was damn right pissed off “Is that not a justly reward for you?”

 

“Of course, I apologise” Vegeta bowed _What a dick_ “It would be my Honour”

 

“Good”

 

Frieza then leaves the room without another word. Once out of ear shot Vegeta slams a fist on the table. “Is he fucking serious!? What a joke! Oh, I get to go on a big important mission now instead of Dodoria, what a damn honour indeed, that's _his_ punishment!? Hope he doesn't lose any sleep over it!” Vegeta's tail was puffed out in anger. “I hate him”

 

Appaul nodded, trying not to feel edgy. “I know. After what he did to your home world-”

 

“Don't! I don’t need to be reminded of it”

 

“I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking” Appaul retrieved a new set of armour and handed it to the young Prince. “Here, this is the last one for a while, try to take care of it”

 

“No promises, see you around” As Vegeta turned for the exit, a tug on his arm stops him, he turned to glare at the small doctor. “What!?”

 

“If you had one chance and only one, would you take it?”

 

Vegeta cocked his head to the side and raised an eye brow.“What kind of question is that? what do you mean?”

Vegeta once again headed for the door, as he did Appaul grabbed his arm again, Vegeta quickly turned around and struck the doctor to the floor. He hadn’t really ever hurt Appaul before, though he wasn't about to show any concern.

 

Appaul touched her bruised cheek, staring up at the young prince in shock “I'm sorry”

 

Vegeta relented “What do you want from me Appaul?”

 

“I will rephrase my question, listen to me ok?” Appaul stood up, making no move to near him again

 

“You have 1 minute to explain and then I'm going”

 

“To escape”

 

As soon as the words left the doctors mouth she had Vegeta's full attention.

 

…............................

 

The two were sat at a corner table in the large commissary. Appaul was explaining her plans to Vegeta in a whispered tone.“So you see Vegeta, I have a ship....its been in hiding”

 

“And you only mention it now?”

 

“It was your father's idea”

 

“My father?”

 

“Yes, He and my mother had great respect for each other, And when you were four, they hid a ship within Frieza's planet, My mother informed me of this before she was killed, they knew that I'd be the one to get you out”

 

“If father knew about this before I was handed over to Frieza, then why did he not use it then!?” Vegeta drew attention to himself as he slammed his hand on the table.

 

“Vegeta calm down” Vegeta looked at everyone glaring at him, not in anger but in fear. He smirked and sat back down in his chair. “Your father would have, you know that; but he was sure that _his_ plan to get you back would work. But Frieza was just too strong” Vegeta grunted “We heard the news through the grapevine, about how a meteor had struck the planet, taking out the Saiyans, and your father”

 

“Of course I didn’t believe a single word of it”

 

“Of course not.....”

 

“Curse him, he destroyed my entire race and murdered my father because he's afraid of us; smart move to leave the strongest alive” Vegeta smirked at her

 

Appaul returned the smirk “That’s why Vegeta, that is why you have to live, the last Saiyan left, next to Raditz and Nappa of course, you must escape, return one day and kill Frieza”

 

Nappa and Raditz were the only other Saiyans still living, much older then Vegeta; they were loyal to the Prince and stood by his side, protecting him anyway they could.

 

“Where is this ship now?”

 

“It's hidden, covered by large overgrown trees; you know that forest by sector three?”

 

Vegeta nodded “And yet no one has found it.....It just goes to show you how idiotic the Icejin race really is. Even If one other Icejin is born, its bound to be just as ugly and just as foolish; ha, its genetic”

 

Appaul cocked a smile, strange as it was; Vegeta was the only real friend she had on the planet. She shared past similarities with him. He had once saved her from a vicious henchmen that was going to kill her had Vegeta not stepped in. It was the first time they had met. “Of course it's not exactly a great hiding place; except there's no real reason to look for the ship there, there's no landing pods for one thing”

 

Appaul was very smart for her age, the King knew that if he couldn’t save his son, Appaul would.

 

“One error in your not so thought out plan”

 

“What is it?” Vegeta then pointed to his wrist “The tracking chip, I know; that's kind of where my 'not so thought out plan' hits a snag”

 

“Oh, that's what you're calling it, a snag?”

 

“I know I know, don't forget this plan was kind of made years before there was even tracking chips”

“Can you take them out?”

 

Appaul stared at him “Out?”

 

“Yes, take the chips out; you're a doctor”

 

“We could remove them”

 

“But?”

 

“I don't know what's more suspicious, you going off the radar or them detecting your escape”

 

“If I went off the radar, it might be suspicious; but it'll take sometime for them to figure out why. There could be a system malfunction, or an error in communications. It'll buy us a lot more time then someone immediately detecting our movements. By the time they've figured it out, we will hopefully be off the planet by then”

 

Appaul surely underestimated his mind; she shouldn't have really. Vegeta was a brilliant tactician; it was what made him a great 'soldier' for Frieza's army, it was what had kept him alive all this time. “It's risky, but it's possible”

 

“You know, had you have come to me before with this; we could have planned this a whole lot better”

 

“We still can”

 

Vegeta thought about it, then he remembered his mission tomorrow. He'd never conquered a planet with Frieza before, that was usually reserved for either Zarbon or Dodoria. He inwardly shuddered, if escape was possible now; he'd take it. “No, this has to be done now”

 

Appaul nodded “Taking out the chips is probably going to be the tricky part”

 

“I'll leave that in your 'capable' hands”

 

 

…...............................

 

The two had informed Raditz and Nappa about the escape plan; they really couldn't believe the suggestion had even arisen. They were sat in the Saiyans Quarters. Vegeta was lost in his own thoughts, all the others could do was stare at him. Nappa wondered where this sudden crazy idea had come from. Vegeta had never suggested escape before.

 

Surely escape was impossible; even Vegeta knew that right? The prince wasn't the strongest, even besides Frieza. There were many other warriors that could easily take them down.

 

Technology was used to detect a warriors power level; it covered one eye and was called a scouter. They would use it to check whenever someone like an elite passed by. Even Frieza's third elite's power level was at 14,000; Vegeta, if he pushed himself, was 4,400. It never bothered him much though, his power would increase after every battle, while Cui's would not.

 

Appaul often wondered, why Vegeta had never threatened her, or ever intentionally hurt her. She thought he respected her as much as she respected him. In some twisted universe, she loved him. But never in a million years would she tell the prince that. Never in a million years would he love her back.

 

“This is crazy!” Nappa yelled, breaking the silence “Even you must know that!”

 

“Bite me Nappa, have you forgotten what I'm capable of?”

 

Raditz knew It was no use arguing when Vegeta was in this mood. “May I ask why we've never attempted escape before?”

 

Vegeta grinned “Because, we've never had a hidden ship before”

 

The other two Saiyans were surprised

 

“A hidden ship?” Nappa asked

Vegeta rolled his eyes “Is there an echo in here?” Appaul lightly giggled “I have to attend to a few things, the girl will fill you in on the other details” and then Vegeta was gone. Nappa and Raditz looked over at Appaul, she frowned, trying not to let them intimidate her. She knew they hated her.

 

“It will work, Vegeta's spirit is strong” Appaul said determined

 

Nappa laughed “Spirit? Vegeta doesn't have a spirit, he has a black heart”

 

“I was talking about his fighting spirit, you big oaf!”

 

“What did you call me!?”

 

“This plan is futile, no one escapes Frieza; it's not possible” Raditz piped in

 

“I don't believe it either”

 

“Well Vegeta does” Appaul said

 

“Don't fill his head with any more of your crap girl” Raditz scolded

 

“I'm not! It's not just my plan! It was his father's too!”

 

Nappa and Raditz merely sat there and laughed “Gotta hand it to her, that was a cheap shot, but I almost believed it then” Nappa cracked at the joke. Appaul frowned, growled at them and stormed out, slamming the door shut behind her. “Escape, what a joke”

 

 

 


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four almost reach their destination, their escape is staring them in the face. But their victory is cut short. Who will survive and make it out alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ## This will indicate a flashback scenario
> 
> Vegeta and Appaul can speak telepathically to each other. This will be indicated with a * symbol

 

A couple of days had passed since talk of escape. Nappa and Raditz didn't have any kind of faith in the plan. Vegeta didn't blame them, when he thought about it; it did sound insane. He, Nappa and Raditz were sat inside Appaul's Quarters; waiting on her to come and remove their chips. Everyday Vegeta tried to figure out how this all happened. How they came to bow to a vicious tyrant like Frieza. The Saiyans were an incredible bunch of warriors, together they were invincible. But then all of a sudden, none of that mattered. Frieza had such power, their race didn't stand a chance. The Saiyans never bowed to anyone and yet here they were. King Vegeta had agreed to give him away so he could save the Saiyan race, look where it got them. It had all been in vain. The king was killed and the entire race was completely destroyed along with the planet.

 

“I'm sorry Prince Vegeta, but Frieza is just too strong, what if he-”

 

Vegeta interrupted him “Be quiet! I will hear no more of your ill-faith Nappa!”

 

Nappa jumped from the table “She's got into your head Vegeta! Don't you see. we will never be free as long as that tyrant still lives, his reign will go on! You know this”

 

Vegeta flew from the table and delivered a powerful punch to Nappa's jaw. The larger saiyan fell to the floor, shocked at what had just happened; he didn't remember Vegeta being _that_ strong.

 

They turned their attention to the door, tensing. They relaxed when Appaul made her way inside the room. She looked at Nappa on the floor and then looked at Vegeta. He sat back on the table with a shrug. Nappa got to his feet, rubbing his swollen chin. Appaul set her bag of supplies on the chair and then started removing items; placing them on another table in the order she would need them.

 

“I still think this is a bad idea” Raditz said, Vegeta glared over at him. “I don't doubt you Prince Vegeta; it's just- it all sounds so, far fetched”

 

“Shut up Raditz, if you're so against this plan then don't bother coming. I'm not exactly forcing you to go”

“But, you're our prince...why wouldn't we go?” Vegeta then smirked at them _sly little bastard_

 

“Ok I'm ready” appaul said as she motioned for Vegeta first

 

Vegeta snorted and walked over to sit on the chair opposite Appaul beside the small table of medic tools. “Nice to know I'm your test subject for this”

 

“Don't be like that”

 

“Shouldn't you try this on one of them first? That way, it won't exactly be a big loss if something goes wrong”

 

“Ah Prince, that hurts” Nappa feigned a hurtful expression; but he really didn't give a damn

 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He then held his left arm out for her, she steadied it on the table and took a deep breath as she touched his skin with the scalpel. “You know, your confidence in this gives me great security” Appaul stopped

 

Appaul gave him an apprehensive smile, “I'm sorry”

 

“Just do it, try to avoid the fatal arteries while you're at it”

 

“You know, you could be a little more supportive yourself”

 

“You're not the one whose arm is getting sliced open”

 

“This was your idea”

 

“Your plan sucked”

 

“I told you, it was a snag”

 

“Oh that's right, to leave the chips as they are and be detected”

 

“For this to actually work Vegeta, I kind of need to concentrate”

 

“Fine fine”

 

Taking another deep breath, Appaul neared the Saiyan's arm again with the blade. It was easy enough to know where to cut; a faint scar marked it's position. Vegeta never even flinched when she began to to dig into his skin. Nappa and Raditz watched with silent tension. They didn't know what happened when the chip was taken out. “Ok, I think that's deep enough” blood dripped from his arm onto the table, it seeped through her fingers as she held his arm still. She used small forceps to hold his arm open. “You doing ok?”

 

“Ecstatic”

 

“Gross, you can totally see the inside of your arm” Nappa said with a crude grin. They gave him a strange look in return. “What? Come on, we've seen worse then this right? Way worse”

 

“Child” Vegeta remarked, Appaul flinched and her small metal tongs clinked against the centre of the chip. The spark caused her to drop the tongs and Vegeta felt the small current electrocute through his arm. He startled and jumped up, knocking his chair over. “Concentrate! Are you trying to kill me?”

 

“I'm sorry!” she quickly said, ignoring the tingling in her fingers as she picked up her tongs again. Here Vegeta was, with his arm sliced open; bleeding profusely and she was taking her sweet time. “I almost had it, Nappa distracted me”

 

“I'm not to blame!”

 

“Nappa shut the hell up and don't talk for the remainder of this operation” Vegeta bellowed at him. Nappa relented with a grumbling complaint and stood back.

 

After a few more minutes of complete uninterrupted silence, Appaul was able to remove the chip. She carefully stitched up his arm with a laser and wrapped a bandage around it. “There, all done”

 

“You better get theirs done fast, we're not going to have a whole lot of time”

 

…...................

 

“Are we really doing this?” Nappa asked for the umpteenth time as they moved through the corridors

 

Appaul followed close behind the prince nervously, until They reached the ship and were safely on it; she would continue to be nervous.

 

Vegeta had no idea what planet the ship was taking them to, Appaul had set the coordinates and not told him anything about it.

 

“ _Maybe I'll like the planet, sure, I might even call it home one day. Then Frieza will come and blow it up like the last one. heh. I doubt I could even live on it anyway, I'd get bored, just long enough to become stronger and take out Frieza once and for all_ ”

 

“Vegeta?” Raditz called, staring at the spaced out prince

 

“What!?”

 

“Are you absolutely sure about this?”

 

“For the millionth time Raditz, yes!”

 

“I just-”

 

“You think I'm too weak to pull this off, is that it!?”

 

Vegeta began to power up. his energy and strength had increased so much already. He was getting stronger by the minute, Nappa checked his scouter, his energy has risen to higher numbers. “Holy crap”

 

Appaul stared in shock. “Vegeta try and calm down, if they detect any kind of danger now; we won't make it”

 

“You either have faith in my strength or I will kill you for getting in my way!”

Raditz merely nodded, Vegeta's eyes glanced over at Appaul, she nodded slightly and they walked on.

 

_* Look_ _What they've done to you Vegeta, you can be better then this*_

Vegeta could feel Appaul's thoughts trying to get through to him. He shut his mind out and blocked her, he couldn't be dealing with that right now. He and Appaul would often share some of their experiences through their mind. No one knew how close they really were, she had taught him how to speak telepathically, it was his escape from the world for small amounts of time.

 

…........................

 

Two soldiers were working in one of the small control rooms on the third level of the base. One of them yawned and stretched in his chair. “This shift is so boring”

 

“Don't complain, we always get lumbered with guard work; this is a golden opportunity to relax here”

 

“Yeah but, at least time passes quicker. We just unfortunate to have technical skills as well as being soldiers”

 

The second soldier quickly leaned forward in his seat “Damn, how did that happen?” he typed in a few commands and prompted for a systems check

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“An error has been found with four of the chips”

 

The second looked up at the screen “Can you tell which four?”

 

“Analysing them now”

 

“Should I inform Frieza?”

 

“Not yet, it could just be a lag in the system”

 

While they waited for the scan to complete it's check; they didn't hear the door open and then close again. A tall figure stood quietly in the darkness of the room.

 

“There, the system has found the errors; the four chips appear to be” he scrolled down “Appaul, Nappa, Raditz and the young prince Vegeta”

 

“I'm informing lord Frieza right away”

 

“No need” the silent figure in the room suddenly spoke

 

The two soldiers jump at the sudden intrusion and spin around in their chairs. “Doore”

 

“I will find them myself”

 

“They could be masking their energy”

 

Doore laughed “No saiyan is that smart, it will not take me long to find the brats” _I will redeem myself when I bring that little arrogant and his comrades before Frieza's feet._

 

 

The three saiyans and the Ashian girl were already outside; zipping through the large walls that stretched out from the base.

 

They then jumped over the dunes and scaled the large wired metal fence. Vegeta turned to Appaul “You and I will go first, Nappa and Raditz will follow after” Vegeta grabbed her wrist, he dug his heel into the ground and took a huge leap.

 

“I don't see why Appaul has to come, she's not even a Saiyan, she's just a doctor!” Nappa growled

 

“But Prince Vegeta seems to think she's worthy enough to tag along” Raditz replied

 

“We'll see”

 

 

“Freedom; after All this time” Raditz said

 

Once all four were over the fence, they made a dash for the large cliff that was in in the near distance. “It won't be long now, we'll reach the forest soon” Appaul said as they continued to zip in and out of bushes, trying to stay as hidden as possible. She took a breath when they stopped for a moment. Keeping up with the three Saiyans wasn't that easy; but Vegeta had a firm grip on her wrist, she didn't have much choice but to stay at his side.

 

“They must have figured out the error by now” Nappa said; they ducked low behind a tree line.

 

“Why can't we just fly? We're far away enough, by the time they spot us; it'll be too late, we'll be long gone” Raditz said. They moved out of the tree line and ran for the cliff side.

 

“We can't afford to be detected right now, we'll have a much better chance of reaching the forest if we remain on foot”

 

“That's what you think” a voice bellowed from behind them. They spun around, looking up into the sky as a familiar soldier floated down, landing in front of them.

 

Vegeta gritted his teeth “Shit”

 

“We've been found!” Appaul cried

 

 _Great, just great_ Vegeta clenched his fists; they'd figured out the error a lot faster then he had thought they would.

 

“Isn't that the guy who put all our chips in?” Nappa said

 

“I thought he was dead” Raditz replied

 

Vegeta growled _He was suppose to be_

 

##

 

“You will be implanted with a chip, so I will always know your location” Frieza said, laying a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta resisted the urge not to shove him off.

 

Vegeta walks through a large room, everyone on base must have been there; Vegeta felt lost, he knew no one. He wasn't scared, it just set him on edge.

 

“Balder!?” he heard someone shout. A dark skinned man, rather tall.

 

“I'm here” a more slender shorter man answered

 

“You're next”

 

 _Is Frieza serious?_ _Are we really going to be tagged like fucking animals?_

 

“Vegeta” He heard his name being called next

 

_He can't really expect me to answer, he's looking right at me_

 

“Third time....Vegeta!!”

 

“You're staring right at me! are you blind?”

 

“Then answer me!”

 

“You could see that I was here....are you stupid as well as blind?”

 

Some of the soldiers in the room began laughing at the young princes' remark.

 

“Quiet! all of you!” Doore looked down at Vegeta “So you think its funny do you? you're awfully young to be mouthing off to someone like me, how old are you anyway, four?

 

“Hmph, my age is probably higher then your power level”

 

“Little brat!” Doore moved faster then the Prince anticipated and he was knocked straight off his feet.

 

“Anyone else!?”

 

The whole room silenced, but was soon filled with noise once again as a blast straight from Frieza himself hit Doore

 

“No one is to lay a hand on the Saiyan boy, do I make myself clear!!? he is not to be harmed in any physical way”

 

“I'm fine, Master Frieza”

 

“You should feel lucky, next time I might not be there to save you” Frieza laughed

 

“Yes....sire”

 

##

 

“You were the first to challenge me Vegeta! I should have killed you there and then” Doore shouted in anger

 

“So what... You're just pissed that I was the only one that stood up to you”

 

Doore laughed suddenly “Nine years later and You still don't know how to keep your cocky mouth shut”

 

“But you were killed” Nappa said

 

“I wasn't killed, I was taken to the medical bay by one of my trusted slaves and your friend over there healed me. I guess Frieza wanted me to live after all, because I’m still here, and now I'm here to drag you four back to him for execution. Well, three of you anyway. For some reason; Frieza still wants you alive Vegeta

 

“Oh I'm touched,” Vegeta turned to glare at Appaul and growled “you healed him?”

 

“Traitor! She should die now!” Nappa shouted

 

“It was my job! It's not betrayal! I didn't even know you then”

 

“Right.....I met you a year after”

 

“You've got more pressing matters then betrayal monkeys” Doore smirked

 

“How did you find us?” Vegeta said

 

“Your plan might have worked; had I not have been in the room when they figured out that it was your chips that had the error” Doore tapped his scouter “You thought you were so clever; it would seem that you still have some kind of emotional attachments Vegeta. You should have left these idiots behind, you could have escaped. I only found you because your comrade Raditz over there couldn't quite hide his power level enough”

 

“Ah! Damn it Raditz, you idiot” Nappa scolded

 

“Well sorry, maybe I was under a little too much pressure!”

 

“You all should give up now; there'll be soldiers swarming here in a few minutes” Doore told them

 

“I only need one to beat you” Vegeta said

 

Doore laughed “You? You don't stand a chance against me”

 

“You're still thinking I'm that small little boy from nine years ago, I'm much stronger then that, I could beat you with my arms folded”

 

“Maybe with the help of your Saiyan soldiers, but-” Doore rushes forward; Vegeta lifts his arms up to defend himself but Doore skips passed him.

 

Vegeta turns and calls out in warning “Raditz watch out!” Doore appears before Raditz and before the Saiyan could defend himself, Doore quickly ploughs a fist through his armour “No!”

 

“Oh no....” Appaul covered her mouth

 

“Raditz!!” Nappa growled

Raditz hung lifeless in Doore's hand, the soldier then throws him to the ground

 

_I should have known he wasn't coming for me_

 

“You Vile freak!” Nappa shouted, he couldn't believe it; Raditz was gone. They'd been through everything together.

 

“Oops, sorry about that; but of course, he was your weak link” Doore said with a smirk. He then looked at Appaul. “Next to her” Nappa flies toward him, he manages several hits before Doore dodges his last move, he swings an uppercut to Nappa's jaw. Nappa thuds against the floor. “The bigger they are, the harder they fall”

 

“Get up you fool!” Vegeta shouted

 

Doore then appears in front of the prince and Appaul “Your turn girl”

 

Vegeta growled at him

 

“Vegeta what do we do?” Appaul asked, edging closer to him

 

“You'll regret that!” Vegeta races forward, his energy crackling. Doore threw quick punches but the Prince was quicker. Vegeta crouched low and with a hard crack, sent the soldier flying through the air. Vegeta grinned, served him right.

 

“Vegeta!”

 

Vegeta spun around, his eyes widened. How did all those soldiers get here so fast? “Shit! This will not end here!”

 

Vegeta was about to charge at them before they reached Appaul, but she called out to him. “No! Go Vegeta! You have to go! Its your only chance!”

 

“What?”

 

Appaul smiled at him sadly * _Go, you have to keep on living *_ Vegeta stood in shock for a moment, he didn't know what to do. For the first time in his life, he was scared. “Please go now!” Vegeta clenched his fists, he knew what he should do. Just as he turned to flee he heard a scream; Vegeta looked back, Doore.

Doore raised his hand up and viciously smacked Appaul to the ground. He could have sworn he'd gotten rid of him. Vegeta growled, he almost changed his mind, then he spotted Nappa from behind.

 

Nappa lifts himself up and walks slowly over to Doore and blasts him from behind.“Go now Prince!”

 

Doore hisses, he span around and sent a wave of power toward his attacker, it strikes Nappa in the chest. Doore continued to ascend toward him; Nappa coughed blood, struggling to his feet.

 

Vegeta hesitates, he was half torn between escaping or attacking. Vegeta could see Appaul getting to her feet, soldiers surrounding the area; if he didn't go now, he would never get away. * _Come on, you can still make it *_

 

_* No Vegeta, You have to go, I won't let him take you back to Frieza *_

 

_* Don't be a fool, come on, now is not the time to be stubborn *_

 

 _* The planet I'm sending you to is peaceful. Grow to protect it Vegeta, like it was your own_ *

 

_* I can't do that, Appaul, you kept me from being a complete monster like Frieza, what do think I'm going to become once you're not here? *_

 

_* Maybe I'll see you again one day, I....love you *_

 

Vegeta stood in shock for a moment; but it was now or never. He looked over at Doore as the soldier kicked Nappa down to the ground again. He jumped up and then brought his knee down on his neck. He then looked back at Appaul, she nodded at him. Just as Doore turned Vegeta sprang up into the air and flew up over the cliff.

 

 

“Vegeta! Get back here!” Doore was about to fly after him when a rock hit his back. He turned to his attacker and then bellowed in anger “Restrain her!” He walked up to her as a few soldiers grabbed her arms. “Vegeta won't get far, there are no pods for him to reach that way; I will bring him back screaming. Once I deal with you”

 

Vegeta flew over the plain landscape until he spotted the forest below. He descended down and rushed through the large trees. “Come on, where are you?” he stopped at a thick trunk. “It can't be far now” as he looked up, there was a gap in the trees masses of leaves. Something silver caught his eyes. He jumped off the trunk, his energy burning the leaves in front of him. “There! That's it” he made it, he landed on the ground; pressing the trigger on the side that opened the hatch. He waited and quickly flew inside the ship. “She said all I had to do was start it up; everything else is set” he said to himself. He moved toward the control panels and began typing in commands. “I just hope it still works after all this time”

 

 

Appaul scowls at Doore; she then spat in his face “Bastard!” Doore growled and raised his fist, Appaul clenched her eyes shut. He then heard the faint sound of what sounded like an explosion. He turned round and his eyes widened when he saw it. The ship.

 

“What the-” he watched the ship blast off, heading toward the atmosphere. He had failed, there wasn't anything he could do now. Even if he raced back to the landing pods; Vegeta would be long gone by then, he could be going anywhere. Appaul grinned, they had done it. Vegeta was free! Doore growled angrily, he spun around; seeing her grinning face. “You! This is all you!” Appaul continued to grin. She knew she was going to die, but knowing that Vegeta was safe; it was all that matters. Doore raised his hand and slashed her neck with his Ki.

 

Vegeta felt her presence disappear, she was gone. Vegeta threw a fist to the floor. He was alone now.

 

“Appaul.....you were the first and only friend that I had. Even Nappa and Raditz were just mere companions; The only one on that hell hole that I could stand, you never once spoke back to me, always stood by me, in what ever I believed I could do. You even saved my life.....when no one else would have tried. Then I go and get you killed as a thank you......I'm sorry”

 

He then turned his head slightly and a few tears began to shed from his dark eyes. He had never cried in his life. Not even when his father and home planet were destroyed. “Goodbye Appaul, I couldn't have felt the same way about you, it wasn't in my heart; but I did care for you. I can promise you that”

 

Appaul fell to the ground, Doore shuddered at the thought of Frieza finding out that Nappa and Raditz were dead, and Vegeta; his favourite Saiyan soldier, had escaped.

 

 

 

 


	3. Ashian

 

 

Deep in the middle of space, the ship that Appaul had sent the young prince away in, flew at a slow pace through the lonely universe. Vegeta lay upon the futon of his temporary room. His thoughts racing, still not grasping the concept of freedom. Events of the past few days whizzing through his head. _There'll be no more emotion, I lookout for myself and myself alone. If I ever hope to get strong enough to defeat Frieza one day_.

 

Vegeta's eyes soon drifted closed, he was so tired. Now, now he could rest.

 

There was blackness, his eyes were open, but there was blackness around him. Suddenly Vegeta heard a voice.

 

~Don't hurt me! I beg of you!~

 

“Who said that? where are you!? show yourself!” Vegeta shouted into the darkness

 

He then heard a different voice.

 

~Spare them please, just take me and spare my children~

 

“Show yourselves”

 

Vegeta grabbed hold of his head as the voices became louder

 

~Don't kill me, I have a family!~

 

~Stay away from my children, you murderer!~

 

Then, in an instant there was light, then images played across the black surroundings

##

 

Vegeta stood in the doorway of a broken home, watching a woman and a man die at his feet while begging him not to kill the two kids in the corner. With the blood of his victims stained on his hands, he walked up to the two young ones and grinned at them.

“It won't hurt for long, then you can be with your family forever” The young Prince laughed

 

“I...don't want to die....” a small boy said quietly

 

“That's not any concern of mine” Vegeta grabbed one of the kids by the throat, tightening his hold until the boy stopped breathing. He then turned to the other who then screamed in fear. Vegeta slowly walked up to her, he saw a gun on the floor, picked it up, put his finger on the trigger and smiled “Sweet dreams”

 

##

 

The girl's scream rang through him, he gripped his head tightly. There was blackness once more. More voices and cries screamed at him, echoing all around him. “Shut up!! be quiet!!” Vegeta threw himself at the floor, hitting his head several times “Get out....Get out!” He dropped to his knees; as he turned around he saw her. The small girl he had killed last on that mission.

“Not possible”

 

“You cannot harm me any more, I am dead.....you killed me and my family”

 

“You're not really here! you're just my imagination” Suddenly, the ghost strikes at Vegeta and he skids across the darkness “How!?

 

“I can do anything, I'm here because, somewhere in your subconscious; you feel guilt”

 

“I don’t have to listen to your crap, you don’t know anything about me, go and haunt someone else!

 

The ghost strikes him again. Vegeta didn’t understand how this ghost was able to hurt him, this had to be a bad dream. But didn't you wake up if something hurt? Well he hadn't woke up. Vegeta got up from the floor, feeling slightly embarrassed, beaten by a girl, could his life get any worse? he soon realised he couldn’t see the ghost any more. “I'm the prince of all Saiyans, this should not be happening. I won't be beaten by a lousy ghost!”

 

“Even if you tried you couldn't hit me”

 

“So how the hell are you able to hit me?”

 

“I am the subconscious part of your mind, until you forget your guilt”

 

“I don't have any guilt! You can't hurt me! You're just a weakling!”

 

“Because you deserve it and you know it”

 

“I killed thousands, if not millions of people, why is it that you are the one here?”

 

“Because it was your most recent mission, it was your last one before you escaped”

 

“Well you can be there all day, I'm not going to admit anything, especially to a ghost”

 

He was struck again, this time he didn't get up; maybe if he just lay there she'd go away.

 

“You also learned to care for someone”

 

“What?”

 

“I sense you once cared for another”

 

“What the hell do you want from me? You want revenge?”

 

“I'm not like you, I don't believe that violence is an answer”

 

“You have a Funny way of showing it. Argh, this is ridiculous, I'm talking to a fucking ghost!” The girl floats above Vegeta, as she moves closer to him, she starts to glow “Now what?” The girl then turns into the boy.

 

“You have got to be kidding me! I leave you to die and you can't even do that right! What are you telekenetic?” The boy lifts an arm and Vegeta finds himself in the air, why did he have to ask? The boy throws him down again. “I guess that answered my question” The boy changed back into the girl again, she walked toward him “Why can't you leave me alone!?”

 

“Did you leave us alone? when we begged you to let us live”

 

The girl struck Vegeta at the stomach this time and he skidded into a rock. A rock? Vegeta looked around, where was he now? The boy appeared again.

 

“I think I prefer you. At least you're quiet” The boy lifts Vegeta up again and as he closed his hand into a fist, Vegeta felt his throat begin to constrict, he gasped for air as it got tighter. “Let.....go...

 

“Why?”

 

“Because...no matter what you're trying to prove.... right now......you're just as bad....as me” The boy released his grip on the Saiyans throat and Vegeta dropped to the floor. “Damn it.....”

Vegeta coughs as he takes in oxygen

 

“Do you know where you are? This was my home!” the girl shouted at him

 

“I don't care! just tell me what I have to do to make you go away!”

 

“All we want is to hear you apologise”

 

Vegeta laughed, he stood up as he continued “You've got to be kidding me” The boy throws Vegeta across the ground, Vegeta then narrowly dodges a large rock.“I'm getting very pissed off with you!” Vegeta begins powering up

 

“That won't do you any good, you cannot harm us” the boy told him

 

“The hell I can't!” Vegeta flew forward and tried several times to hit the ghost, but as expected he did not succeed. The girl came back and caught Vegeta off guard, kicking him in the side and he fell awkwardly on his left arm, feeling a snap as he landed. Vegeta screamed loudly gripping his arm in pain. She watched him struggle, floating to land on a rocky edge.

 

Vegeta cringed as he moved to try and sit up “No violence....what a joke...” Suddenly there was blackness once again and the ghosts disappeared. “Good....riddance” the whole area suddenly lit up

 

“Just leave me alone, go away....”

 

This time it was the mother, Vegeta was shocked.....this could not be happening. Vegeta tried to move away from her as she drew closer. she stopped and looked down at him, she bent down at his side and saw his pain. He clenched his eyes shut, he was sure she was going to hurt him.

 

“Do not worry Vegeta” she said, her kind voice strange to his ears.

 

Vegeta's eyes shot open.....how in the world did she know his name?

 

“Its ok to feel”

 

“The only thing I feel right now.....is pain, which your two little brats have caused” He was sure she was going to strike him, it was all he ever expected when he spoke out of line.....but all she did was smile at him.

 

“And you are such an angel”

 

Vegeta – what do you want? if you're not going...to harm me?

 

“Vegeta, what you did was wrong, but I know it wasn't your fault, I know that now”

 

“Can't....change”

 

“I'm not asking you to change Vegeta, you are what you are because of how you were raised. You were forced to be someone you didn't want to be”

 

“You don't know what you're talking about”

 

“When you become a spirit, you can sense things like that without even looking into a persons mind

 

“You certainly didn't hesitate to get in mine”

 

Vegeta tried hard not to groan at the pain, he gripped his arm and shut his eyes for a second.

 

“Vegeta, you don't have to hide your pain, I’m not going to judge you......”

 

“Just go away, you aren't getting an apology out of me, so you're just wasting your breath”

 

“Those awful things you and your companions did in the name of the one you once served, was devastating. You killed everyone on that planet, no one survived

 

“Join the club”

 

“But slavery is worse then death”

 

“No kidding”

 

“Frieza wasn't forced to do any of what he did to your people, but you were, and I forgive you Vegeta”

 

“W-what?” Vegeta stuttered. Was she serious? Why would she do that?

 

“All the pain you caused me and my family, I forgive you because I understand now”

 

Vegeta just looked at her, of all the things she could have done or said. she could have left him for dead like he had done to her, but no, she forgave him. she just stood there and forgave him.

 

“Why?”

 

“You are but only a few years older then my children were, you can have a future, for the first time only ever to be controlled by you. I cannot be angry with someone who was only trying to stay alive, not all of it was your fault, if you choose not to say sorry that's ok too.

 

She puts her hand out to touch his bad arm, he winces a little and tenses “Its ok, This wont hurt if you hold still” Vegeta felt his injuries soon disappear. “Good as new”

 

Vegeta stood up and moved his arm around in a circle “Hmph”

 

“I guess I should go, good luck with your new planet, I hope you find it somewhere inside you not to destroy it”

 

Vegeta grinned at her “I'm not promising anything” The mother winks at him, she was about to disappear but Vegeta halts her “I'm sorry” The two children come into their form again, Vegeta glares over at them “Are you happy now?”

 

“I'm very happy now” the exclaimed

 

“Ingrates”

 

The mother laughs and then smiles kindly at him “Good luck, Vegeta” They then disappear

 

Vegeta's eyes flew open, he found himself sitting bolt upright, on his bed; in the ship. _Was that all just a dream? It felt so real, ha!Should have known._ He listened though, there were no voices, no screams or cries disturbing his mind. Vegeta let out a slight sigh of relief. “Now to start training, my way!”

 

….................................

 

After many hours of vigorous training, Vegeta passed out on one of the soft cushions inside his room. When at Frieza's base you had to sleep with one eye open all the time encase someone attacked you. Vegeta turned over, he stirred awake and grunted at his aching muscles as he felt them tense. The prince glanced over at the clock “I don't believe I slept that long. I must have passed out”

 

Vegeta walked into the bathroom and splashed water upon his face. He began placing new armour on, as he slid the top half on, his stomach growled at him; he couldn't actually remember when he last ate. Vegeta looked around the ship, he had been in three rooms and there was no sign of food.“The main source of survival and it's the only thing that's not here”

 

He typed in the command at the control panel to land on the nearest planet; careful not to mess up the co-ordinates for his set location.“Why hell would you build a ship and not stock it with food!?” The ship suddenly jolted and the prince was almost knocked off balance. He steadied himself and then ran over to the window, there, just below him, he spotted several drones. He laughed as he said “Guess they don't like visitors” he stopped laughing as the drones continue to fire at the ship.“If they keep firing at me my ship is going to explode. All I wanted was some food!” Another huge wave hit the ship and Vegeta stumbled back and hit the panel. “Where the hell is the weapons platform on this thing!”

 

Finally locating the weapons, Vegeta fires his own set of beams toward the alien drones, it destroys them. Soon enough though, more surround him “Wonderful”

 

“Surrender now or else” he heard one speak out, its voice echoing

 

“Huh?” _they speak? “_ Or else what!?”

 

“We will be forced to take serious action”

 

“All I came here for was supplies! I didn't intend on fighting with you! I will blast you away if you don't retreat!”

 

“We are protectors of this planet and we know that you're out of fire power, so surrender and we wont have to hurt you”

 

Vegeta throws his head back and laughs “You guys? what the hell can you do to me? I'm a Saiyan Prince! ruler of a mighty race. Hmph....well I was”

 

“We are Ashian. We are peaceful. But we will defend ourselves if necessary”

 

“Ashians? why does that sound so familiar?”

 

##

 

“So what about you? why are you here?” A younger Vegeta asked the small girl beside him. He was curious, he didn't know of anyone else close to his age here on base.

 

“I come from a planet called Ashian, a peaceful world, or at least it used to be”

 

“Frieza” Vegeta clenched a fist

 

“He killed my whole family, all apart from my mother and me, she was a brilliant scientist”

 

“Are you the same?”

 

“I'm a doctor”

 

##

 

“Ashian” _Appaul's home world, I thought Frieza destroyed her planet_ “Do you know of someone named Appaul!? She is part of your race

 

“Our princess! do you have her!?”

 

Vegeta gaped “Princess?”

 

“Do you have princess Appaul on board that vessel!? hand her over right now before we destroy you!”

 

_How the hell did she manage to keep that a secret? I thought she was just a Doctor, I cant believe it_ “I don't have Appaul, she isn't with me”

 

“We do not believe you! most of the people among this galaxy are servants of Frieza”

 

“I can assure you, I knew Appaul well, I protected her, it's true I _was_ a slave of Frieza, but she helped me escape. The reason she isn't with me now is because she is dead, Frieza's men killed her”

 

“No!, our princess can't be dead, you fool! we've lost our last royal Ashian, why didn't you give your life for her?”

 

“You've lost someone, that's tough, everyone has lost someone at the hands of Frieza”

 

“Are you alone?”

 

“Yes! As I said-”

 

Vegeta was interrupted “Then turn away now and don't come back”

 

Vegeta growled low in his throat “I've had enough of this, I don't care if you are Appaul's people, I'm coming down there so I can get food!”

 

“Is there none aboard?”

 

“If there was, do you think I'd be wasting my time with you?”

 

“Are you sure you're not a follower of Frieza?”

 

“I told you, I escaped”

 

“You may come down to Ashian. we will give you supplies; and since you claim to have had a friendship with princess Appaul, we will gladly fix your ship.

 

“About time I got some respect”

 

Vegeta's ship entered the Ashians atmosphere. It landed between two other spaceships. Vegeta walked out of the door, he glanced left and right with a scowl and dark eyes; only to notice the same thing staring back at him. It looked like half the population of Ashian was there in front of him. Weapons pointed his way, he supposed he couldn't blame them.

 

“Don't you fools realise I am a walking weapon and could crush all of yours and all of _you_ in a heartbeat?”

 

“You came here to destroy us, just like you did the princess!” a young warrior, green hair and average build. He wore brown clothing. He went by the name of Zog

 

“I just want some fucking food! I- wait a minute, you think I killed Appaul!?”

 

“Of course you did, you fiend! you belonged to Frieza and that means that he probably ordered you to do it, that's why she's dead” another warrior, this one was more scrawny looking, but taller; he had purple hair and wore grey armour. His name was Fade

 

Vegeta could feel rage boiling to the surface if he didn't calm down, he'd destroy them all.

 

“Crone shoot him now before he destroys us all” Fade ordered

 

“Yes of course” Crone, he was bulkier in muscle; light orange hair and wore a white top half covering his body and black bottoms.

 

“No! can't you see those weapons are useless on a guy like him? Just wait...” Another spoke. This one seemed different. Vegeta looked at him more closely. He bore no top and only white bottoms. He had hair black and spiked; like a Saiyans. Of course he wasn't no Saiyan. But still....he was, different.

 

“Wait to get killed? just look at him!”

 

“I know what you did for Appaul!” he spoke

 

Vegeta's power decreased

 

“What do you mean?” Vegeta replied

 

“My name is Thai, Appaul was sending messages to me on her survival. She mentioned a young boy protecting her, a Saiyan no less”

 

“I suggest you stop talking and get to the point”

 

“The boy she spoke of is you, isn't it?”

 

“So?”

 

“He protected the princess? He's just a common soldier! how did he manage to keep her alive all this time?” Fade shouted, he was not the trusting type.

“Hey big mouth, this 'common soldier' happens to be a feared warrior, a Saiyan prince, one of the most powerful beings in the universe

 

“A Prince? you?”

 

“I think he's got it, give the man a medal”

 

“He is a Prince, Fade” Thai spoke again “Appaul told me everything from the day she was taken from us. That dreadful day hasn't just ruined our lives but-”

 

“Enough! I'm tired of hearing everyone whine, Frieza rules nearly every planet, get over it, I have! Now Get me some god damn food so I can leave!” Just as the words left his mouth he found himself struggling against the Ashians as they held him by the arms “Fools!! I will crush you if you don't let go right now!!”

 

“Let him go, you'll get hurt; don't sacrifice yourselves on my account, I'm not worth it”

 

“But princess Appaul is gone, you are the leader now” Crone replied

 

“So you're a prince? I guess that makes you Appaul's brother” Vegeta shoved hard against the Ashians and they let him go

 

“Yes, but I have no experience, I cannot be a leader”

 

“You're a Prince, who cares what they think, you have the power over every one of your people, they follow you; you should be grateful”

 

“I can't give orders after seeing Frieza do it to us and so many others”

 

Vegeta growled “At least you still have a planet! you have many people left, you can teach them to be stronger! you should think yourself as one of the luckiest planets. SO JUST GET THE FUCK OVER IT AND SHUT UP!!” Vegeta begins to power up again, his energy flows. He was right, they needed to savour what planet they had left and work together.

 

_He's got amazing power_ Fade thought in horror

 

“Your words sting but yet they are true” Zog agreed

 

“Now for the last time, am I going to get some food or not?”

 

“This way” Thai said, motioning for Vegeta to follow him

 

Some of the people of Ashian were still watching Vegeta with an eerie look, they didn't trust him at all.

 

Fade followed closely behind _I don't know whether to trust him or not, how do we know that he hasn't escaped from Frieza and this is all some kind of trick_

 

“I thought instead of just giving you some food, we thought we'd give you a new ship, it has masses amount of supplies; and it's much faster then your own” Thai said proudly

 

“But the co-ordinates to the planet I was travelling to are in mine”

 

“That's not a problem, we can copy them”

 

“Well I guess you're not as stupid as I thought, got that from your mother I suppose”

 

“How'd you know his mother was a scientist?” Fade asked

 

“Appaul told me”

 

“She would”

 

“If you have a problem with me then I suggest you say so right now! because there's nothing I want more right now then to pound your face in!” Fade growls and slips into a stance, Vegeta was quite shocked “And I thought Ashians were peaceful” Vegeta grins and moves into a fighting stance of his own

 

“Lets see if you're as strong as you say”

 

“You should be more worried about yourself being as strong as you think”

 

“Wipe that smirk off your face!”

 

No one seemed aware that the fight was taking place, the group had moved to a different area by now, it was just Vegeta and Fade and it wasn’t until they heard a loud crash that they came running back. Vegeta was standing with his arms crossed looking down on a half unconscious Fade.

 

“It only took one hit to take him out, how pitiful. You need better warriors” Vegeta laughed

 

“What did you do to him?” Thai asked, looking over at his soldier

 

“He challenged me, I wasn't going to turn down a fight now was I?”

 

“Fade what were you thinking?” Crone asked, as he tried to help him up

 

“I just....wanted to teach him a lesson....”

 

“Well I think you've learned yours, don't mess with a Saiyan Prince”

 

Vegeta takes one last look at Fade, smirks and follows Thai to the ship

 

“Bastard”

 

….......................

“It's all set” Thai exclaimed

 

“Now I can get off this mud ball and back on route”

 

“Wait, I - have an offer”

 

“What kind of offer?”

 

“You be our leader”

 

“What!?”

 

“What!?” everyone else repeated the question in unison

 

“You're already a Prince, and you know so much more about leadership than I do; I want to pass my throne over to you Vegeta”

 

“You can't be serious!!?” Fade was outraged

 

“Vegeta? What do you say?”

 

“No”

 

“Why?”

 

“I can't because it would feel like I betrayed my own people”

 

Thai smiled and then nodded “I understand”

 

Vegeta walks up the ramp of his new ship, he stops and looks back “I will promise this however, if by some miracle you're all still alive in 15 years and your planet is still under attack from Frieza. Call the ship. I will come. A one off favour to Appaul.

 

“Thank you Vegeta”

 

Fade didn't believe him “You can't beat Frieza”

 

“No, not now, but one day I will; I'm going to take the battle to the death, mark my words”

 

“And make him pay” Thai said

 

“Hmph”

 

The prince walks the rest of the ramp, the door shuts behind him, the ship soon blasts into the distance

 

“You know, I think he may just do it” Zog said

 

“Yes, he has such fiery determination” Crone agreed

 

“I can't believe you actually think that arrogant Saiyan brat can beat Frieza when no one else in the universe has been able to, ha! I'll believe it when I see it” Fade said

 

Thai looked up into the sky _Good luck Vegeta_

 

Vegeta starts to explore the new ship, it was bigger then his last one. Food, sleeping facilities and bathroom, it also had a training room on the upper level “Not bad, I'm impressed”

 

Vegeta walked into the training area, smirking; he felt free for the first time in a very long time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Arrival

Vegeta had started his training as soon as he had left the planet Ashian. That was almost three weeks ago. He stopped in the middle of a series of Kata's, wiping the sweat from his brow. He then made his way downstairs to the wash facilities; relieved to get rid of the dirt and grime from his body for the day. From what he could remember about most Saiyans, was their ignorance to basic hygene. He could go days, but eventually he couldn't stand the scent of his battle filled life. He was a Prince after all, even though his home world and people were gone. That didn't give any excuse for tardy hygene.

 

He hoped to reach the planet soon, he was running out of food,he also needed new Armour, he was on his last suit. Even that was a little scuffled. Although, he had a feeling he wasn't going to get the armour he desired at his destined planet.

It was supposedly peaceful, what peaceful world created battle armour? But then again, he'd seen many other 'peaceful' planets capable of much more then just armour. He stepped out of the shower, dried himself and dressed into his last suit.

 

As he reached the upper level, the ship's computer alerted him

“We will be approaching destination within the day”

 

“Its about time”

 

Vegeta scowled up at the screen, he began to read over details it had started to display.

Planet: Earth

Population: over a billion.

Race: Human

Language: there are many native languages amongst the people.

 

“I've never been to a planet with so many life forms on it before”

 

The ship suddenly rocked hard as it started to enter the atmosphere. Vegeta steadied his feet and sat down in the seat behind the control panel.

 

The storm raged through space as his ship ploughed through it, the ship jolted violently and Vegeta was thrown from his chair. He skidded across the floor as the ship launched down, heading for the planet.

 

“I hope for the Ashian's sake their travel technology is far stronger then their landing aspects”

 

The ship's damage alarm sounded as it flew the rest of the way through. The ship soon crashed into a small cliff down on Earth and down into a forest, Vegeta's head smacked into the wall of the ship as it came to a halt and he blacked out.

 

 

….............................

 

 

Goku sat up in the darkness that was Master Roshi's small house, on his tiny island. His eyes scanned blearily around, sleep abased eyes located what he could only assume was his best friend. He crawled over to where his friend was sound asleep and nudged him.

 

“Krillin, Krillin......hey Krillin” Goku called in a whisper

 

“Go-Goku, what's up?” Krillin replied half dazed. The bald headed teen looked at the clock on the wall “Its 3am”

 

“I can't sleep”

 

“lets go outside so we don't wake the others” The two step outside into the brisk early morning air.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“I feel something in the air”

“What do you mean? You feel something in the air?”

 

“I sensed something a few minutes ago, I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn’t, it feels weird”

 

“Maybe you're just sensing other things around you”

 

“I guess so”

 

“You gave me a scare there for a moment, I thought a Monster was nearby or something” Krillin tip toes back inside.

 

Goku looks out over the ocean as it gently sways back and forth. _What was that?_ Goku then follows Krillin back inside, he snuggles back into his blanket and drifts off to sleep again.

 

….........................

 

 

Morning came and everyone was at the table eating breakfast. Everyone shared worried glances back and forth between themselves. Goku wasn't touching any of his food.

 

“Are you all right?” Bulma asked

 

“Hey Goku? are you in there?” Yamcha called beside her

 

“Goku, what's wrong?” Roshi said, he could always tell when something was bothering his students

 

“Earth calling Goku” Krillin tried

 

Goku looked up, seeing everyone staring at him “Huh?”

 

Bulma looks at Yamcha and then back to Goku “We've been calling your name for a while, what's up?

 

“Its nothing, I was just thinking that's all”

 

“About what?”

 

“Yeh Goku, you can tell us” Yamcha said

 

“I feel something strange is nearby”

 

“Something strange? Like what?” Bulma asked, taking another bite of her pancake.

 

“Last night, I sensed a strange energy”

 

“You know, that's the first time i've heard you speak so seriously Goku”

 

“Yeah stop it, it's freaking me out” Krillin said with a light laugh

 

“Sorry, I’ll try and ignore it”

 

“Its gotta be bad for you to act this way, you're not even eating” Yamcha said

 

As if he'd snapped out of his trance, Goku looked down, his eyes lit up

“Oh boy food!”

 

Soon enough, Goku was chowing down. Bulma laughed “That's more like it” everyone else soon joined her in her laughter.

 

…............................

 

The ship smoked lightly from the outside, surrounded by broken trees and a large crater.

 

“You have reached your destination, have a nice day” the computer echoed then bleeped off.

 

Vegeta stirred and then sat up slowly, grasping his head as he did so

“Mother of all storms....” he stood up and assessed the damage to his ship. “Well, I won't be going anywhere soon; Appaul would be pleased”

 

Vegeta shook his head, wincing as he did so; he needed to forget the past, there was nothing he could do about it now. He made his way to the door, the cool air of the morning swept over him. He sniffed and looked down, he could sense an animal below. He licked his lips, he was starving; he jumped from the ship and landed gracefully but silently opposite. It was a wolf, it turned its head toward the Prince, baring it's teeth. Vegeta grinned and lunged himself forward.

 

…...............................

 

Goku stretched his arms up with a goofy grin on his face. “That was so good”

 

“And once again you've managed to eat me out of home” Roshi said with a sour face

 

“You really should keep secret stocks Master” Krillin said. Bulma laughed

 

“Knowing Goku he'd probably eat that too” Yamcha said

 

Goku fell quiet once more

 

“What's the matter now?” Bulma asked

 

“I sense that energy again”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Is it close?” Krillin asked

 

“Don't know how far, but it feels strong”

 

“Really? Like, as strong as you maybe?”

 

Goku just tilted back in his chair and laughed

 

“Well that's not funny! That's serious Goku!” Bulma yelled

 

“We should check it out” Yamcha said

 

“What? So we're just running toward danger now?” Krillin said, feeling creeped out

 

“I'll go, I won't be long, I just wanna see where It's coming from”

 

“Aren't you gonna say something Master Roshi?” Krillin asked

 

“You're truly your grandfather's boy” Roshi told him

 

“That's not helpful! You just completely missed out the part where you say, 'Don't go running off to danger!” Bulma said, frowning and clenching a fist at the old man

 

“What do you expect to find?” Yamcha asked, ignoring his Girlfriend's small burst of anger

 

“I don't know”

 

Goku then flew up into the air and was soon gone out of sight

 

“I've never seen Goku so determined before” Bulma said

 

“We should have gone with him, Do you think he'll be all right?” Yamcha said

 

“He'll be fine I'm sure”

 

…...........................

 

Goku stopped in mid air, he couldn't sense the energy he was tracking anymore “Maybe it was nothing after all”

 

 

Vegeta licked his fingers, the wolf had been demolished and his hunger was satisfied. “I haven’t had a good hunt in a long time, that felt good” Vegeta stilled “Hn?” The Prince looked up into the sky in alarm, he got to his feet and flew up back into his ship. He ran inside and grabbed his scouter, he could sense life forms on his own, but this was an unknown planet after all, he needed to be thorough. He pressed the side button on his scouter as he peered out of the door way. It wasn't picking up anything “Stupid thing is broken” As soon as he was about to take it off, his scouter picked up a signal. Vegeta's eyes widen, the numbers had to be lying; no one on earth had that kind of power, surely. “This just got interesting”

 

“Whoa, the power is coming from over in that direction” Goku said

as he flew off in the opposite direction he had been heading. The power suddenly faded again and Goku stopped. He scratched his head in thought “That was weird, it just vanished again” The young fighter back tracked and flew back towards his friends.

 

“The power just faded, tst, I knew it, the damn thing is broken” Vegeta said with a growl. “No one here has that amount of power”

 

…..................................

 

Goku landed outside of Master Roshi's island, his friends ran to greet him.

 

“You're back! So what did you find? Was it a monster?” Krillin asked first

 

“Creature or person? Yamcha said

 

“The power had gone by the time I got there, no sign of anything”

 

“So nothing to worry about then?” Bulma asked

 

Goku then laughed “I guess not” he would keep his guard up, but for now; he didn't feel anything threatening.

 

Three months had passed since. They had taken a break from their dragon ball hunt. Goku and Krillin remained living at Master Roshi's, continuing to train together until they continued their search.

 

Vegeta had remained in the woods for the time being. He too continued to train, spending day and night becoming stronger. “You won't find me here Frieza, and by the time you do, I'll be ready”

He sighed and stretched out his muscles, he figured he could use a small break.“I think it's time I explored this mud ball, to see the weaklings of the planet and see what they have to offer” Vegeta grins and takes flight.

 

….........................

 

“I can never catch up to you Goku, your power is amazing”

 

“Thanks, but you shouldn't put yourself down, you're strong too”

 

“Not as strong as you, but I guess that's expected, someone who was originally trained by someone who was trained by Master Roshi”

The two move to sit on top of the roof, the sun beaming down at them. “Bulma said she was on her way to see us today”

 

“Feels like forever since we saw her, I wonder if Yamcha is coming, maybe he's improved on his fighting skills too”

 

“Let's head inside, Master Roshi is cooking up a feast”

 

“Yes!”

 

…........................

 

“Yamcha!!” Bulma shouted from her car

 

“I'm coming! Man, what's with you today?” Yamcha appeared in the doorway of capsule corp

 

“Nothing, I just hate being late!”

 

“I'm sure they'll understand”

 

“They won't understand when I tell them you were checking out other girls again!”

 

“I wasn't flirting with that girl! I swear!”

 

“Well it certainly looked like it from where I was sitting!”

 

“Come on babe, you know I love you”

 

Bulma's anger faded “Wait, you love me?”

 

Yamcha paled when he realized what he said “S-sure I do”

 

“I love you too” Bulma smiled at him

 

_Oh crap, what did I go and say that for_ “So we're good?”

 

“Of course you nut, now let's get in the air car and go see our friends”

The couple took off in the air car, heading in the direction of their friends place.

 

…..........................

 

 

“Call 911!!” A man shouted over the chaos

 

“No the army! He's a physco” A woman replied hastily as everyone ran.

Vegeta walked through the nearby city, fire blazing behind him from a blasted building. He was disappointed that no one was inside when it had collasped. These people really were weaklings. The Prince then grabbed a passing man by his collar.

 

“Who makes the garments in your town?”

 

“He lives down the street, just a few blocks down”

 

Vegeta then threw him to the side, he was about to blast the man until a faded image of Appaul clouded his mind.

“Protect the planet I'm sending you to Vegeta, as if it were your own”

 

Vegeta growled _Appaul, you are nothing but a memory now._ Just as the vision of Appaul disappeared, an entire army of men appeared opposite him, weapons hoisted “They cant be serious?”

 

“Is this a joke!? he's just a kid! Are you sure this one caused all the commotion commander?” The man in the middle asked his commrade, he appeared to be the one in charge.

 

“Yes sir, he fits the description we got perfectly and-” The two officers noticed Vegeta's tail wrapping itself around his waist

 

“Is that a tail?”

 

“I think it is”

 

“So you want a piece of me too huh?” Vegeta turned to glance at the sudden appearance of the other soldiers

 

“Surrender! we don't want to have to hurt you kid”

 

“Surrender?” Vegeta stood there and laughed

 

“Come on now, co-operate, we don't want this to resort to violence”

 

“Maybe you don't” The prince stuck up his middle finger then blasted the whole army away, more chaos and panic ensued.

“Takes care of them” he was beginning to think his hopes for acquiring new armour were dashed

 

 

.................

 

Yamcha and Bulma were just coming up to the island where their friends were, Bulma had a big grin on her face, she was looking forward to spending quality time with them, it had been a while.

 

“What's that on the news Bulma?” Yamcha suddenly said. She had the air cars built in portable tv turned on for weather reports.

 

Bulma's grin then faded “Turn it up if you want”

 

Yamcha turned up the volume so they could both listen. A news reporter soon appeared “The horrible destruction of the East city army has no leads as of this point, we don't know who done this but we have top resources looking into it, it's devastating!

 

“How could someone take out an entire army like that?” Bulma said

 

“Maybe it has something to do with that weird energy Goku was sensing a while back”

 

“You think so?”

 

“It's possible right?”

 

“I've learned that anything can be possible”

 

Bulma lands the plane once they had arrived “Hey guys we're here!

 

“It's Bulma and Yamcha!” Krillin said in excitement

 

“Hello Bulma, good to see you” Roshi smiled, drawling at her

 

“Bite me!”

 

“How ya guys been?” Krillin asked

 

“Fine, you two look like you've been training hard”

 

“We have” Goku said happily

 

“Well, I try” Krillin said with a cheesy grin

 

Once they were inside, Yamcha walks toward the tv and switches it on “Did you see the news yet?

 

The reporter from earlier appeared again “We bring you live feedback from the destroyed area, it's absolutely horrible! there is just nothing left of the East city army, oh what tragedy!”

 

“A Whole army? who could of done such a thing?” Krillin said

 

“All those people? what did they ever do?” Goku said

 

Bulma sighed “It's awful, they have no idea what happened”

 

“I still say this has something to do with that energy” Yamcha said

 

“What energy?” Goku asked

 

“You know, that energy you sensed a while ago”

 

“But I haven't sensed that energy since” Goku growled “Whatever did do that. I'll find them”

 

“Hold off on that, at least until we know more information” Bulma said

 

“Right”

 

 

 

..................

 

 

“Old man you are wasting my time, make me some armour now!”

 

“I don't know what kind of armour you need, I'm sorry, forgive me”

 

“You call yourself a fucking tailor!! your life ends now!” Vegeta blasts the innocent man away and walks out of the shop

 

“These pathetic fools are way too naïve. Who would have thought that I would find a planet completely untouched by Frieza. Its kind of annoying. They have no idea about the dangers of space. They're completely clueless”

 

 

...................................

 

On the planet ice, Frieza's guards were all whimpering as he destroyed everything in his path in a fit of anger, including some of his own people.

 

“Send out one of my most trusted fighters! I want Vegeta back and alive! he is still a valuable soldier to me, but he will suffer for ever trying to escape from me. Find him now!!” Frieza shouted, blasting another common soldier

 

“I will go and retrieve him Master Frieza, you can count on me; I will bring Vegeta back” Cui sad with a bow

 

“I know you will, but don't bother coming back if you don't find him because I will kill you. Do not return unless Vegeta is with you”

 

 

“Yes sire, I will bring back Vegeta”

 

 

..................

 

 

Vegeta growled at the man cowering before him “You people know nothing! what do you do when there is a war with your planet!!?”

 

“There hasn't been a war between our countries for years, you could try the tailor down the road, he's usually good”

 

Vegeta laughed “The tailor down the street is dead, he was completely useless to me” Vegeta raised his arm “Just like you”

The young prince blasts him away. He passes a red structured shop with a glass door. He walked inside, the floors were wooden and very clean. There were a lot of different clothes of all different styles to choose from. He walked a bit further inside and was greeted very politely by the man in the store.

 

“How can I help you today?”

 

Vegeta stood arrogantly, folding his arms “Do you make special garment requests?”

 

Two other customers soon walk in, a mum and a little girl.

 

“Hello, I'm looking for a white dress for my little one, I heard you were the best in the city”

 

Vegeta growled impatiently

 

“You've come to the right place....I shall get right on it after I've finished with a different customer, when would you like it?”

 

“Not until next month, is that ok?”

 

“That's fine”

 

Vegeta soon notices the girl staring at him; she wasn't anymore then six years old. He realised she was staring at his tail.

“What the hell are you looking at child?” Vegeta wraps his tail around his waist”

 

“Mia, it's rude to stare sweetheart. I apologize” The mum said

 

“Hmph” Vegeta was about to say something else when two people in black masks and black clothing rush in, carrying guns.

 

“Nobody move! You! put the money in the bag old man and I won't blow your brains out!” The first one shouted, voice deep, obviously a man's voice.

 

The other robber then grabs the little girl and holds the gun to her head. The mum screams at him, tears rushing down her face.

 

“No!! please let my daughter go!!”

 

“Get on your knees and give me everything in your bag and I might let her go” another male, this one was fatter then the other.

 

Vegeta just stood there, knowing he could take the two without even blinking an eye. He wanted to see how these humans defended themselves. He then glances at the man with the girl, seeing the gun to her head. He'd killed a mother and her children the same way, with the same weapon. Vegeta's fists clench by his sides, he wasn't suppose to care.

“Hey you, stand over here so I know you won't escape”

 

Vegeta glares at him “Bite me, you fat fuck

 

“You little brat! I’ll put a bullet between your eyes” the first one claimed, taking his eyes off the tailor

 

“You think so?”

 

“What's wrong with this kid? He should be scared out of his mind” The fat one said, surprise written on his face

 

“You're about as weak as a plant compared to me”

 

“Eat bullets you little shit!” The first man takes a couple of steps forward and fires his weapon, the young Saiyan catches all the flying bullets with ease and then crushes them. Vegeta runs in and head butts the said man in the face and he flies into the clothes rack, unconscious. With black onyx eyes, he turns his head, the fat man stares into his eyes, it enough to send shivers down his spine.

 

“You'll be wise to Let the brat go”

 

“You can't give me orders, I'm the one with gun”

 

“Go ahead and try me, see if you get further then your friend did”

 

The man throws the girl into her mum “My baby!” she cries as she held her tight

 

“Mummy!”

 

The robber tries to throw punches at the Saiyan, but Vegeta dodges. Vegeta then brings his fist up to the man's jaw and the gunman lands outside of the shop.

 

“I owe you my life young man, thank you for saving us”

 

for a moment Vegeta was caught off guard. He had completely forgotten his motives. For almost a split second, he was defending the innocent; without even thinking about it. It made him cringe.

 

The tailor walked forward “I'd be happy to take your order, free of charge, as gratitude for saving my life”

  
Vegeta stepped back, running out of the shop as he said “Forget it” The mum and girl watch the Saiyan fly off without another word.

 

“Wow, he can fly!”

 

..................

 

 

“Kame-hame-haaaaaaaaa!!!!” Goku's energy flew across the ocean with bright power.

 

“Man Goku, you're hard core” Yamcha said, smiling from the sandy beach

 

“When are we gonna go look for the rest of the dragon balls?”

 

“What do you wanna wish for anyway Goku?” Bulma asked, sipping her cool drink

 

“Well I was only collecting the dragonballs for fun at first. But now there's a wish I would really like to make”

 

“What's that?” Krillin asked

 

“I'd like to wish back the army that was suddenly killed in that city the other day”

 

Bulma smiled, only Goku could be that noble

 

“So what do you say we continue searching for those dragon balls tomorrow?” Yamcha said

 

“Sounds like a good plan to me” Krillin replied

 

“And it might be better if you stayed here Bulma, what with that creepy energy lurking around”

 

“Yeah right! I'm going and that's final, besides you can protect me, right?”

 

“Sure”

 

Bulma winks at Yamcha and everyone starts laughing

 

..............

 

Cui was enroute trying to locate the young Saiyan's energy on his scouter through space, he soon entered the northern galaxy

 

“I will find you Vegeta, even if I have to search every single planet in this galaxy. Who was that Ashian girl he was always with? Maybe her race have seen him. He had to have stopped somewhere and I just bet he stopped at her planet. Well, the Ashian people are about have an uninvited guest”

 

“Prince Thai, there is an incoming ship” Zog said

 

“If you call that a ship at all” Fade huffed

 

“Prepare for its arrival, it could be dangerous”

 

The ship entered through the planet and crashed right in front of them. They all stared at the ship for a few seconds until a dark purple skinned creature emerged from it

 

“Are you a follower of Frieza?” Thai asked, as he appeared from behind his companions

 

“What does Frieza want with us? what did we do wrong?” Zog asked, clenching his fists.

 

“I've come here for Vegeta, I know he's here” Cui said, looking around

 

“What are you talking about? Whose Vegeta?” Thai said, trying his best to appear like he was telling the truth

 

“Come now, he must have stopped by here. He knew Appaul well. I'm sure he came to tell you about her death”

 

“You killed my sister!!” Thai shouted

 

“Actually I didn't, but if it makes you feel any better the one that did is dead, for allowing Vegeta to escape, I'm going to ask you again. where is the brat?”

 

“He's not here” Zog said

 

“Just why should we tell you anyway, you're going to kill us even if we do” Fade replied

 

“What makes you think that?” Cui laughed

 

“Just go back to Frieza, Vegeta isn't here”

 

“I'm not leaving, one way or another you will give me Vegeta”

 

To show how serious he was, Cui blasted into a small crowd of Ashians. The people screamed in terror.

 

“You don't scare me. You will leave”

 

“Oh? Your power level is pathetic. What are you going to do?”

 

“Vegeta is located on a planet called earth, the co-ordinates are p6-390” Fade replied, grinning.

 

Cui laughed

 

“Fade!! what have you done, are you insane!!? how could you sink so low” Thai was angry, he didn't think Fade would do something like that.

 

“Your _highness_ , anything to save my own skin, I didn't like Vegeta from the moment he stepped foot on this planet, Appaul may have formed a special bond with him, but I couldn't care less”

 

“I can't believe you would sell out someone who swore he'd protect us”

 

Cui laughed again “That little runt couldn't even protect Appaul, let alone a whole race, especially against Frieza”

 

Thai growled, shaking with anger and fear _I've got to warn Vegeta somehow_

 

“Thank you for the information fade, maybe I’ll give the good word about you to master Frieza, after I send you to the next dimension” Cui threw a ki blast in Fade's direction and he was disintegrated in a second.

 

Thai began to power up “Noooo!!”

 

“Fools, I'll be back to terrorise you more once I've retrieved Vegeta, now that I know where he is of course” Cui flies quickly back into his ship, the Ashians tried stopping it with their weapons, it had no effect, Cui disappeared.

 

 

“Vegeta is in serious trouble I need to warn him” Thai said as

he ran across the tiled floor toward the communication platform.

 

“I'm sorry Prince Thai, the communicator isn't working, we already tried”

 

“Dammit!!” The young Ashian fell to his knees, pounding the floor

“Vegeta!!”

 

 

“Look out Saiyan, I'm coming for you” Cui said as his ship ploughed back through space

 

….............................

 

 

Goku and Krillin were sparring outside whilst Bulma and Yamcha were sat on the roof. Master Roshi was laid out on a deck chair in the sand and was enjoying the view of Bulma's bikini, she wore a red silk cloth

 

“Life is sweet”

 

“Hey pervert!! you better not be looking where I think you're looking!”

 

master Roshi quickly withdrew his glance, looking directly across the ocean. “Nope I was just admiring the pretty view... of the sea”

 

“Yeah right, dirty old man”

 

Yamcha begins to laugh and Bulma elbows him “Lighten up” Yamcha stares at her with a cheeky grin

 

Bulma snuggles up to Yamcha and he strokes her long blue hair. “Man I love these kinds of days” She said

 

“Me too”

 

.........................

 

Above his broken ship, Vegeta stood at the edge of the cliff and stared out into the setting horizon.

 

“This planet is weak, why would Appaul send me here? she of all people I thought knew me best. She couldn't have expected me to just stay here, with no one to fight. Although, the only challenge I might have is that, that power I sensed a while ago. But I haven't sensed anything since” Vegeta flies off from the cliff, starting a search for the power. He needed to fight. He lived to fight.

 

The sun in the sky was on its way to setting, displaying an orange and purple ray of sunset. The wind was breezy. Bulma was huddled up with Yamcha on a blanket, laid out on the sand.

 

Vegeta kept alert as he passed by each city with speed, he stopped in mid flight. Below him, was a medium sized pink house on a tiny island.

 

He then looked over at the two that appeared to be sparring. They had yet to notice him, the two fighters stopped as Krillin was knocked to the floor, exhausted. Goku stood there, not seemingly a little tired; Vegeta stayed back for now, just observing them. He then glanced back to where Goku was standing. He studied him for a moment. His stance was good, his attacks most defiantly above anyone from this planet. Vegeta's eyes widen, Goku was a Saiyan! Vegeta's tail unravelled itself and puffed out, who knew! His heart actually pounded against his chest. Goku helped Krillin to his feet. The Bald fighter looked into the air.

 

“Who's that?” Krillin asked, squinting. It was getting dark.

 

Goku followed Krillin's line of sight, he cocked his head to the side. Vegeta glared back, his tail swishing behind him, the boy below couldn't be much younger then he was.

 

“I don’t know, but he feels strong”

 

“Hey Yamcha, he can fly just like you guys” Bulma said, holding Yamcha's arm close to her for comfort

 

“He might be trouble, you better get inside Bulma” Yamcha replied

 

Bulma peered around him, staring at the boy above “Are you sure he's here to hurt us?”

 

“Maybe, its hard to tell”

 

“Come on Bulma, I think its best if we go somewhere safe” Roshi said

 

“Ok”

 

master Roshi and Bulma make their way inside, but they continue to watch through the window. Krillin and Yamcha get into a fighting stance, ready to defend themselves. Vegeta floated down to the ground opposite Goku

 

“You've got a tail too” Goku said almost happily

 

“You're observant” Vegeta replied bluntly, just by looking at the boy in front of him; he could tell Goku was different then any other Saiyan he'd known.

 

“I've never met anyone with a tail like mine before”

 

“I should think not, Since this clearly isn't our home”

 

“I don't understand”

 

“Do you even know what and who I am?”

 

“No, I've never see you before”

 

_Neither have I_ Vegeta thought, he could tell Goku was of lower class amongst the Saiyans. “How long have you been here?”

 

“I don't remember much. But I know I've lived here since I was a baby”

 

“You must be one of the ones we sent to another planet for conquering, how lucky of you to have survived our planet's destruction”

 

“Whoa! Does this mean...Goku's an alien!?” Krillin said, completely shocked.

 

“Like he could be a human, you imbecile”

 

“Hey!” Yamcha stepped forward, Vegeta glared at him darkly, Yamcha stopped and growled.

 

Vegeta turned back to Goku. “I want to fight you”

 

 


	5. Unlikely team

Vegeta crouched into a fighting stance, waiting for Goku to do the same.“I don't want to fight you, there's no reason to”

 

“As your Prince, you will do as I say! Now fight me!”

 

“You're a Prince?”

 

“Yes! you will fight me”

 

master Roshi and Bulma soon came running back out of the house, they look in Vegeta's direction.“He has a tail! who is he Goku?” Bulma said in shock

 

“Well I don't wanna weird you guys out, but from what I can guess is; this kid is from a race called Saiyans, and- Goku is one of them” Krillin explained

 

“He's what!?” Yamcha and Bulma said in unison

 

“Goku's an alien?” Bulma looked at Vegeta again, he looked about the same age as her, if a little on the youthful side

 

 _Goku, I wanted to tell you when I first started to train you_ Roshi thought. He had to find out sooner or later

 

“Well, that explains a lot” Bulma said

 

“I grew up on earth, how do I know you're not lying?” Goku said with a frown

 

Vegeta glanced over, the blue haired girl looked like Appaul; he glanced away quickly, trying not to lose concentration.

 

“I can't fight you now, we're in the middle of a quest”

 

Vegeta growled _That power I was sensing earlier doesn't appear to be coming from him._

 

“Why don't you come with us, I'd be glad to spar with you when we're finished. I don't want to resort to any violence when you haven't done anything wrong”

 

“What!?” Vegeta clenched his fists. His energy spiking. “I'll kill these pathetic earthlings first if that's what it will take!” Goku's friends gasp in silent fear.

 

“No you won't! Why do you wanna hurt us? I don't know you, neither me or my friends have done anything to you”

 

“We're Saiyans, it's what we do”

 

“Not me! Earth is my home, I swore to use my powers and strength for nothing but to protect this planet's people”

 

“That's right, you tell him Goku” Krillin said

 

Vegeta stood in angered surprise “W-what? Are you- defective?” his expression became calm once again. “Now I understand. You must have hit your head as an infant. It's wiped your memory. Tst, figures”

 

“I think I did hit my head, when I was a baby. I don't remember”

 

“Gah! Who cares. Regardless of your memory, you will fight me!”

 

“Not yet. If you really want me to fight you, I will. But after my quest is finished”

 

Bulma sighed, staring at the two; Goku. Her good friend, was an alien. “Goku....”

 

“You're really going to fight him?” Krillin asked

 

“I don't think I have a choice” Goku looks back at Vegeta “Do we have a deal?”

 

“This is completely unnatural for a Saiyan. I could easily make you fight, right now” Krillin and Yamcha were prepared to defend themselves if necessary. Vegeta dropped his offense, folding his arms. “Fine. If you wish to delay your defeat, I suppose we can do this your way”

 

Goku smiled “Great. Thank you”

 

“It will not be a friendly spar. I will kill you” Goku nods, but still continued to smile.

 

“This is crazy” Yamcha said “Everything happened so fast. One minute we were having fun. The next, Goku's now an alien and we're under threat”

 

“Kakarott” Vegeta said suddenly. “This is your Saiyan name. I remember now, I had a comrade who once spoke of his brother being sent away. I'm positive that is you. I guess you are lowclass after all”

 

“It just gets weirder” Krillin said

 

“Goku, are you ok with all this?” Roshi asked

 

Goku merely shrugs “I guess. I don't think he's lying. Besides, he has a tail. I had a tail just like that; it all fits”

 

“Lowclass and you've lost your tail. What a joke” Vegeta turned his back and walked to the edge of the ocean. “In any case. I will be back to fight you soon. Be ready, Kakarott”

 

“Hey, hold on. Why don't you help us?” Goku said as he walked forward.

 

Vegeta spun around “Why would I help you?”

 

“It's great training. The dragon balls are incredible, they have amazing powers”

 

“I don't need help of any kind to get any stronger, I train alone”

 

“It'll help get our quest finished quicker. That way, when we're done. We can fight right away”

 

Vegeta growled, what was this kids problem? “Just what the heck are Dragon balls anyway?”

 

Bulma stepped up _My time to shine_ she thought “I can answer that one, you see,there are these 7 magical orbs called dragon balls; if you collect all 7 you get to make a wish, any wish you make comes true.........

 

Bulma told the Saiyan prince before her about their previous adventures.

 

“And you expect me to believe that crap? 7 magical dragon balls? you're even more stupid then I thought”

 

“Its true you know” Goku said “A dragon rises up and grants you any wish you want”

 

“And have you seen this so called dragon?”

 

“We all have”

 

“Sure. Right”

 

“Its real” Bulma said, hands on her hips “And if you want proof then why don't you tag along?”

 

“Wait a minute, are we really thinking of letting him come with us? I'm not sure we should be trusting him” Krillin said, he was already scared of the new fighter.

 

“Krillin's right. We can't trust him. Besides, it's not like we need him” Yamcha said.

 

“Chill Yamcha. It doesn't matter whether we need him or not” Bulma said, placing her hand on his shoulder

 

“What do you say? Wanna come with us?” Goku said, hoping the answer was yes. He couldn't help but feel excited. He'd finally met someone like him.

 

“I’ll go with you, but only to throw your ridiculous story about magical orbs in your face, then you and I will fight”

 

“Ok”

 

“I'd also like to make one thing clear. I am not here to intentionally help any one of you. I will quite happily watch you die. Be it my hands or any other”

 

The group frown at him. _Geez, the ego on this guy_ Bulma thought

 

“I can't believe he's really coming with us” Yamcha said. He couldn't get over what was happening.

 

“It's getting late, we should get some sleep” Bulma said

 

“I will be back here with you weaklings tomorrow”

 

“You may as well stay here, we're all going to the same place anyway”

 

“Leave me alone woman, you don't tell me what to do”

 

“All I'm saying is there is a spare room back here, why don't you spend the night here, it'll save you the trouble. Why do you have to act so high and mighty all the time?”

 

“You don't even know me, who the hell do you think you are!?”

 

Bulma placed her hands on her hips “Come on, it'll only be for tonight; it's just pointless going off when we're all heading out together the next day”

 

“Why are you going anyway? you have no fighting skills”

 

“I’ll pretend I didn't hear that”

 

Vegeta grinned “You should be bowing to me right now”

 

“Well, I'm not going to, so you may as well quit being a dick and come inside”

 

Was this woman for real? He'd never met anyone so quick to die before. She was asking for it. Vegeta clenched his fists.

 

“I'm not trying to ruin whatever reputation you seem to hold for yourself. Just trying to save time here”

 

“I hate you”

 

“I really don't care. What's your answer?”

 

Vegeta simply stood there, she was a brat. Plain and simple. But it did seem pointless to fly all the way back to his ship just to fly all the way back here in the morning. He merely nodded. Bulma smiled triumphantly at him. Vegeta grumbled under his breath as he followed the blue haired female toward the house. The others watched them both walk toward the back of the house.

 

“This is it, it's not the greatest but its comfortable” Bulma said as they entered the room. “By the way, what's your name?”

 

“Vegeta” it was a simple question he supposed. Not that he really cared whether she knew his name or not.

 

“You don't look that much older then Goku, or myself for that matter. How come you're on earth by yourself?”

 

“None of your business. And for your information, I'm sixteen”

 

“I knew it. I'm Bulma by the way”

 

“I don't care, I didn't ask for your name”

 

Bulma stomped her foot. “Sleep tight your highness, don't let the royal bugs bite!”

 

“Don't let the door hit your fat ass on the way out”

 

“I'm not fat”

 

“Hit a nerve?

 

“Bite me!”

 

Bulma slams the door shut, stomps over to her sleeping bag and lays roughly down next to Yamcha. “Did he upset you Bulma?”

 

“No!”

 

“Goodnight then babe”

 

“Goodnight!”

 

Vegeta throws himself angrily on the bed “What an infuriating woman! How dare she talk to me like that!” The prince took off his blue sleevless shirt and threw it to the side. It wasn't until he lay back on the bed he realized how tired he was.

 

Still early in the morning, 5.30am. the sky was still dark. Bulma stirred in her sleep, she opened her eyes slightly, she couldn't stop thinking about what Yamcha had said, they had both said I love you yesterday. She tossed and turned for a few more minutes, in the end she couldn’t take it any more. She put her dressing gown around herself and decided to take a stroll along the beach for some fresh air.

 

 

Vegeta was stood on the sand allowing the cold glistening ocean to rush up against his feet. He still didn't really know why he was here in the first place. He needed no one; he preferred it that way. But he was there, helping complete strangers locate some so called wishing orbs.

 

It was bitter outside when Bulma opened the door, she stepped outside and shut the door quietly behind her so she didn't wake up the others. As Bulma turned back she found the young Prince standing in the water. He appeared to be just staring at the stars in the black sky. Bulma cocked her head slightly to the side, wondering whether to go over and talk to him or not. He hadn't turned around, so she assumed he hadn't noticed her come out. _Hmm, for a small Guy, he sure is muscular, so much more than Yamcha..argh! what am I saying? I've only just met the kid..._ Bulma became lost in her thoughts.

 

Vegeta still hadn't turned around. Bulma shook herself out of her thoughts, she wasn't liking where they were heading. Then noticed all the scars he adoned on his back, three of them still showed up quite promptly. She figured they had to have been recent. A small bit of sadness crept over her, she almost started to feel sorry for him, what had happened to have cause all that?

 

Vegeta then glanced her way, damn, she'd been discovered “See something you like?”

 

“What?” Bulma started to blush, she'd been caught staring at him.

 

“You've been standing there for almost half an hour. Did you think I wouldn't know if someone was standing behind me? just because I didn't look at you doesn't mean I didn’t know you were there. What do you want?”

 

“I Couldn't sleep, I didn't realise anyone was out here. I just thought I’d come out and get some fresh air”

 

“Do whatever you want”

 

“Vegeta?”

 

“What?”

 

“Why do you have so many scars?”

 

Vegeta tensed, he then span around in anger “That's no concern of yours woman! you wouldn't understand, now get out of my face!”

 

“I was just asking. I didn't mean to upset you”

 

“Shut up and leave me alone, the sooner we leave to find these make believe orbs, the sooner I can kill Kakarott”

 

“He's of your kind! Why are you so desperate to kill him?”

 

He's a third class, And he doesn't even know how to be a Saiyan”

 

Bulma sighed in defeat. Even if he was a jerk, she hadn't meant to bring any painful memories up for him. “The sun Is coming up, we should go back inside”

 

 

He watched her walk back into the house. He didn't follow. _Once I kill Kakarott, she will be next._

 

By the time he did go back into the house, everyone was already at the table eating.

 

“Hey Vegeta, are you hungry?” Bulma asked cheerily

 

“No”

 

“Come on Vegeta dig in, there's plenty of food here” Goku said, mouthful of bacon

 

“With the way you eat Goku I doubt that” Yamcha laughed

 

“We've got a mixed selection here” Bulma began “Eggs, sausages, bacon-”

 

“First rule when stepping onto a strange new planet. Never simply accept food from the inhabitants. It's probably poison” the Prince replied casually and made his way back into his room.

 

“That was a little over dramatic”

 

“He'll trust us, eventually” Goku said

 

“I don't think he's the type that trusts anyone Goku” Yamcha said

 

Everyone continued eating

 

 

It wasn't long after their breakfast that everyone was soon ready to go. Goku and Krillin had their orange fighting gi on. Yamcha was dressed in black khakis and a white long sleeved, he wore a head band to keep back his long hair. Vegeta came out of the bedroom back in his blue sleevless outfit. Bulma was dressed in small shorts and a white top with a jacket over the top.

 

“I grow impatient, we leave now!”

 

“There is plenty of time! We don't take orders from you!”

 

Before any kind of fight could take place, Master Roshi came out of the kitchen. “Good luck everyone. Be safe out there”

 

“We will, bye” Bulma said

 

“Bye Master Roshi” Goku and Krillin said together

 

“Idiots” Vegeta remarked as he made his way outside.

 

The rest of the group soon followed. Bulma checked her radar “The next one is about fifteen miles North of here” she pulled out her capsule case, picked one out and threw it on the floor. It revealed her air plane. “Everyone hop in”

All but the Prince began to board the plane. Bulma turned to him before she too entered the craft. “Seriously Vegeta? We won't bite. What could we possibly do to you anyway tough guy?”

 

Vegeta folded his arms, outright refusing to enter the plane. “I will follow”

 

Bulma rolled her eyes, he had serious trust issues. “Fine. Suit yourself” she got into the plane and the door shut behind her. Once the plane was airbourne, Vegeta began to follow; flying at the side a fair distance.

 

“I don’t trust Vegeta, We don't know anything about these Saiyan people” Krillin said

 

“We don't even know there are more Saiyans” Bulma replied. “All we know is that he's the Prince and so far, he's the only other one on Earth”

 

“I trust him” Goku said

  
“That doesn't surprise me” Krillin said

 

“He would have hurt us by now”

 

“That's not stopping him from hurting us later”

 

“I'm with Krillin” Yamcha said

 

…......................

 

After only half an hour of flying Bulma's radar began to blip. “I think we're here guys, I'm taking us down”

 

Vegeta noticed the plane descending, he followed suit and landed a few seconds after the plane did. He folded his arms and waited for the others to step out.

 

Bulma looked at her radar again, she began to frown. “This can't be right”

 

“What's wrong?” Yamcha asked

 

“If I'm not mistaken, this actually says that two balls are in the same place”

 

“Really? Well, I guess that makes our search more easier” Krillin said happily

 

“You guys, I think that energy is back; I can feel it now. The one I was talking about. I think its here somewhere”

 

“Are you serious? But- that means whoever it is, might have the dragon balls”

 

Vegeta glared at him, but couldn't help but wonder if this energy Goku was rambling about was the same one he picked up on his scouter.

 

“So what now?” Bulma said

 

“I'll fight whoever it is that has those stupid balls. If you are all too scared to do so”

 

“It might be friendly, we don't wanna scare them”

 

“You shouldn't give a crap what happens to them! You are a Saiyan! Your blood should be boiling for a kill”

 

“I've no intention of killing anyone”

 

“Fine! You get your dragon balls back! While I take care of the fun part

 

Goku pointed to a cave entrance ahead “The energy is coming from in there”

 

Bulma looked at her radar “Bingo, that's exactly where our dragonballs are”

 

“Hey Vegeta, if you really want to take on this person by yourself then go for it, just make sure whoever it is doesn't spot us, got it?”

 

“I'll do it my way, if they do spot you, its because you're pathetic and useless. Although Maybe I'm wrong, hiding might be your only skill” Vegeta laughed

 

Yamcha stepped forward “I'll show you what I'm made of”

 

“Think so?”

 

“Come on guys, we don't want whoever is in there to hear us, do we?” Krillin said nervously

 

The warriors now stood just outside the cave “Well, they are definitely in there all right; let's go get them

 

“You're going to fight whoever is in there?”

 

“Just stay out of my way Kakarott”

 

“But- alone?”

 

“I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself” Vegeta, followed soon by the others; make their way into the cave. It was dark at the beginning of the entrance, but as they walked further in, the cave got lighter.

 

“What a nice surprise, I Don't normally have visitors” a female voice echoed toward them. She moved into their sights, She was a tall woman, she had grey skin and dark hair. She looked over at the group that had entered her cave. “Interesting, what can I do for you?”

 

Bulma whispers “I can see the dragonballs guys”

 

“But how do we get past that thing?” Krillin said

 

“We don't want any trouble, there's something in this cave that we need; let us just take it and go” Goku said

 

“What is it that you require? I have many treasures here boy”

 

“We want those orange orbs you have back there, they're very valuable to us” Bulma said

 

“Oh them? I might be able to give them up, for a price of course” The woman laughed “A head would look good on my wall”

 

“Give them the orbs and I might not blast you into oblivion” Vegeta said, held his palm out, ki energy forming in his hands

 

“You want to fight me?”

 

Vegeta points to Goku “He won't fight me until he gets those orbs, if you don't hand them over, I will kill you”

“Is that so? I sense a lot of energy from you both. I just might steal that for myself

 

“Steal our energy?” Goku said “How can you do that?”

 

“My name is Scorpion by the way, and It's very simple kid” Two thin tentacles move above her head “See these? Anytime they get a hold of you, your power flows through me”

 

“You want my power? come and get it!”

 

Before anyone could say a word, Vegeta and Scorpion flew at each other. They pounded at each others fists, slamming knee against knee.

 

While the fight was going on, the others then took the opportunity to grab the dragon balls. Bulma had her bag ready to put the orbs inside, she stumbled forward when the ground shook; Yamcha reached out to steady her, she smiled at him and he then helped her grab the other balls.

 

Vegeta pounded his fist into scorpions gut, then with his leg, he kicked her into the wall. “Come on then, I thought you wanted my power, you obviously don't want it that much, I'm not even breaking a sweat” Vegeta laughed

 

“You arrogant brat” She growled

 

“Thank you, I try”

 

“I can't wait to spar with him” Goku said excitedly

 

Vegeta turned his attention to Goku. “Ha! I'm going to be more than a sparring partner Kakarott, I'm going to be your murderer”

 

 _Fool, he's distracted now_ Scorpion thought. She grinned and flew forward

 

“Lookout!” Goku warned

 

Vegeta turned too late to avoid the oncoming attack. Scorpion grabbed hold of his arms and slams him into the far wall.

 

Vegeta struggled in her grip “Let go of me you fucking bitch!”

 

“Didn't your mother teach you any manners boy?”

 

“Saiyans Don't have manners! let me go!”

 

“Your power is mine now!”

 

“This is not good” Krillin said as they stood in fear

 

Goku flew toward Scorpion, anger rushing through him “Let him go!”

 

“Goku come back!” Yamcha shouted

Goku flies toward the woman and kicks her in the side of the head, she lets Vegeta go and skids across the floor “Are you alright?” Goku asks, turning to Vegeta with concern

 

“I didn't ask for your help!”

 

“But she could of-”

 

“Stay out of my way!”

 

“I knew Goku shouldn't have helped” Yamcha said

 

Bulma huffed “It's Goku. He will help anyone if he can”

 

“Is that one going to be helping you again?” Scorpion said

 

“No! I do not need it”

 

“Then shall we continue?”

 

“Be careful”

 

“Go away Kakarott!” Vegeta flew from his spot, head first into Scorpion's jaw, he then continued to pound her with his fists; she gasped in pain as blood splattered from her face.

 

Scorpion coughed “Are u done?”

 

“No!”

 

The prince takes a few steps back and begins to power up his energy

 

Goku stumbles backwards “Whoa”

 

“That's impossible power” Scorpion was shocked beyond belief. She had no idea that the small boy possessed so much.

 

“Not for a Saiyan prince!!” Vegeta shouted

“I can't wait to spar with him”

 

“Goku he wants to kill you, not spar with you. Can't you understand that?”

 

The young Saiyan prince fired a ki blast directly toward the creature. “You brat!” Scorpion screamed as the energy engulfed her and the room lit up in the explosion. Vegeta gave a satisfied smirk as he floated down toward Goku.

 

“Not much of a power level after all, ha! You were worried for nothing Kakarott”

 

“Wow Vegeta. You beat her, that's great”

 

“Of course I did, you expected anything less?”

 

Goku, Yamcha, Bulma and Krillin walk toward the exit, Vegeta remained for a moment, smirking at the spot of his victory. “What a weakling” As Vegeta started to walk away, the ground began to shake violently; everyone else then stopped and turned around. Vegeta looked down at the hole he had made in the ground, a shadow began to appear and the closer it got; the bigger it seemed to get. The young Saiyan's look of victory soon turned grim.

 

“That's definitely the energy I was sensing” Goku said, trying not to fall over.

 

“No way....”

 

By this time, Scorpion had transformed herself, she was a large scaly creature, sharp teeth and sharp claws, her head was long and covered in a hard purple shell. “What do you think now little warrior?”

 

“Well.....shit”

 

 

The prince was taken aback, he'd not met a creature like this before”

 

“I can't believe it! she's huge!” Goku shouted, looking up in awe

 

“No kidding Goku” Bulma said in fear

 

“We have so gotta get out of here!” Yamcha said

 

“Right there with ya” Krillin replied

 

The two moved toward the exit, motioning for Bulma to do the same.

 

“You little brat!!” Scorpion shouted in anger, she raises one of her large fists towards Vegeta. He had no time to avoid the attack and she smacks him hard into the wall hard, he collapses to the floor

 

“Oh man” Goku glares up at Scorpion, she was huge.

 

The beast turned her attention to Goku “Is it your turn?”

 

“What if we attack her together Krillin?” Yamcha said

 

“Really? oh...well, ok sure”

 

“Stay here Bulma” Yamcha shouted as he and Krillin run to stand at Goku's side. “We're with you Goku”

 

Goku smiles “Ok, let's fight”

 

The three fighters punch and kick at the newly formed creature in unison. It was harder to damage something so big. But as the saying goes, the bigger they are the harder they fall. The fighters just hoped that was true.

 

 

 

“I'll get you!” Goku shouts. Scorpion's laugh bellowed out. “I'll try the kamehameha” Goku floats back and cups his hands to his side. “Kame-hame-haaaa!!!”

 

Scorpion inhaled deeply and all the energy from Goku's attack disappeared.

 

“Oh no!” Krillin cried

 

“Whoa. She ate it. That was weird”

 

“What now?” Yamcha said

 

 

Goku moved up to her large head, he aimed for her face, it was blocked. Scorpion's fist flew at Goku, smashing him to the floor. Goku moved to stand up, he rubbed his head with a pout. “Ow..”

 

“Are you ok Goku?” Krillin shouted

 

“I.... think so” A trickle of blood ran down his forehead “If my kamehameha won't work then I don’t know what will”

 

Vegeta stirred, he was dazed for a moment before he remembered what had happened. He got to his feet and staggered slightly before he balanced himself. Vegeta flew up in discretion and managed to kick her square in the eye. She reels back, growling at the pain.

 

“He got her” Goku said happily

 

Vegeta smirks, he moves to repeat the action but the woman reaches her hand up and makes a grab for him

 

“No!”

 

Scorpion's hand gripped the Prince in a tight hold. He screamed loudly, he'd really messed up this time. “Does it hurt?” Scorpion squeezed even tighter. Vegeta yelled out, trying so hard to break free.

 

“Let him go now!” Scorpion looked in Goku's direction, she dropped Vegeta and quickly grabbed Goku instead. Goku screached in pain.

 

“Goku!” his friends called for him. Yamcha and Krillin flew up and tried to get her to let go. They kicked and punched at her body but it didn't have any effect.

 

Vegeta struggled to sit up, his body was so numb. Bulma glanced over, she saw Vegeta was struggling to stand. She walked over to him. “Are you ok?”

 

“Don't concern....yourself”

 

“She got Goku. He's getting hurt now”

 

Vegeta stared at her, and for a moment he just saw Appaul. _Why can't I stop thinking about her?_

 

Goku's scream pierced his thoughts, he looked up. Seeing Goku in the exact position he was in a moment ago. He had no idea why the hell Goku had saved him again. He could see Krillin and Yamcha's attacks failing miserably. Vegeta flew away from Bulma and moved behind the large beast.

 

For a moment Scorpion stopped squeezing. “No one stands a chance against me kid” Goku could see Vegeta from the corner of his eye.

 

“Well....we'll see about that” Goku said faintly

 

“What the...?” Scorpion turned round, her eyes widening.

 

“Eat energy bitch!!” The prince fired an energy blast toward Scorpion and it hit her full force causing her to drop Goku. Vegeta smirked. Goku then comes back up and fires another kamehameha at her, this time; due to her distraction; she did not see it. They heard her screech as she was thrown backwards.

 

“He did it!” Krillin shouted

 

“Way to go Goku!” Yamcha exclaimed

 

“She's not dead, but she's defeated though”

 

“You infuriating brat!” Scorpion shouted in anger and pain

 

“Just live the rest of your life in peace now. We won”

 

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing; he did not bite his pride and help the other Saiyan, just for him to let her get away with it. “Don't be so soft! Finish her now or I will!”

 

“But Vegeta, she deserves a chance to change, doesn’t she?”

 

“No!!” Vegeta formed a blast and aimed it at Scorpion, it would have killed her too, had Goku not of stepped in the way to smack it out of range. “What are doing!?”

 

“I just can't let you kill her”

 

“Then I'll kill you first!”

 

“Stop it you two! can't you just -” Bulma soon realized she was being lifted up into the air. She started screaming

 

“Gotcha!” Scorpion said with a grin

 

“Bulma!!” Yamcha yelled, reaching his arm out, as if he could grab her back.

 

“Let her Go!”

 

“You really are a fool, you should have listened to your friend”

 

Vegeta smirks “What a shame. Can't say I didn't warn them”

“What do we do Goku?” Krillin said

 

“We can't attack her! We might hit Bulma” Goku said

 

“Yeah, you're right” Bulma said

 

Bulma clenched her eyes _This is where it's gonna end, and I haven’t even had sex.....Oh great Bulma, think about that while you're dying....and why aren't they helping!? they can't hear me!_ “Get off me, you scaly fucking mongrel!”

 

Vegeta smirked at her attitude “See, if you had let me kill her when I was going to, that freak wouldn't have your puny friend right now”

 

“Shut up Vegeta!” Yamcha shouted back

 

“Make me!”

 

“Guys get me the hell down!!”

 

“We're trying to think of something, just hang on Bulma!” Goku said

 

“Don't have much of a choice!”

 

“Can't we distract her somehow?” Krillin suggested

 

“But how?” Goku said

 

“Get out of my way, idiots!”

 

“What are you doing Vegeta?” The young Saiyan didn't take the time to answer, he flew up toward Scorpion and punched her right in the jaw, which caused the scaly creature to drop Bulma, Goku caught her and brought her down to safety.

 

“Bulma!” Yamcha yelled and ran over to her

 

“Too close” Bulma breathed

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“I am now”

 

Vegeta reappeared in front of the warriors, they stared at him for a few seconds, then were brought to attention as an energy blast was fired. It surprised them that Scorpion even knew how to perform energy blasts; but they managed to dodge it in time.

 

“I can't believe she would continue to hurt people, I hoped by giving her a second chance she might have gone away” Goku said

 

“You're too soft Kakarott! I'm going to finish her off now!” The prince aimed another powerful blast at Scorpion. It covered her body in a blinding light. Once the light and smoke died, there was only a bloody body. “Guess you can't steal my powers now” Vegeta grins, licking his lips with excitement

 

The Saiyan walked off, turning his back toward the others. They begrudgingly followed the angry Saiyan out of the cave, Bulma had gathered the dragon balls up and followed after her warrior friends.

 

“Just one more dragon ball to go, right Bulma?” Goku said

 

“Right Goku”

 

Vegeta rolled his eyes at everyone's excitement. He would never admit it though, but if it wasn't for Goku, he might have died.

 

The young genius got her radar back out, she clicked the top and it bleeped; showing them where to find the last dragon ball. “Let's head East. Everyone back in the plane! On to the last Dragon ball!” Bulma waited for her friends to board the aircraft. She watched as Vegeta too walked inside. She smiled. Didn't say anything. Just smiled. _Well I'll be darned_

 


	6. Lazarus

Bulma glanced at the radar, they were close; she looked on ahead and could see a mountain side drawing near. She slowed her speed and stopped the plane mid air. “Time to descent” she said to herself before turning to her friends. The ride to get here was surprisingly quiet. She found that Vegeta kept to himself the whole way while the others laughed and joked around with each other. She didn't know why she expected anything else, it was a miracle he was even in the plane with them. He was sat up across one of the cushioned seats, arms folded; completely on guard. She rolled her eyes and then smiled. “Hey guys, we're here; it looks like the dragon ball is over in that direction”

 

They all made their way to the front of the plane. Yamcha looked at the radar and then ahead. “It looks like it's probably in that cave over there”

 

Krillin sighed “A cave, Why is it always a cave? Why can't it just be out in the open like a good dragon ball

 

Vegeta rolled his eyes “Coward”

 

Bulma capsuled the plane and the group made their way toward the mountain side. They stop once they reach the caves entrance. “It looks pretty dark in there” Yamcha said

 

“You're right” Bulma said as she removed the hanging torch from her belt, clicked the button and shone it inside. “Ok, let's go”

 

“It'll take twice as long if we just move at the same pace.Wench, give me that radar of yours”

 

Bulma handed Vegeta the radar with a look of shock

 

“You can continue to follow, but by the time you catch up, that ball would have already been found” Vegeta walked on ahead “Most Saiyans have a good sense of their surroundings, even in bad lighting”

“Hey Vegeta, wait for me” Goku yelled and went on ahead with him

 

“Let's go Yamcha, I didn't bring us all here so we can wait around on the side lines” Bulma said and held her torch higher

 

“All right, you coming Krillin?”

 

“Oh, I guess so”

 

 

Bulma, Yamcha and Krillin took note of their surroundings, there wasn't much to discover inside; but it looked as though someone had been there recently.

 

“Is it me, or is this place getting lighter?” Yamcha said

 

“I think it is, but I wonder where Goku and Vegeta are?”

 

“Who knows, they must be pretty far ahead, we should have caught up to them by now”

 

“Hey look, the path splits in two here” Krillin said, pointing to the ground

 

“Great, which way now?” Bulma asked, hands on her hips

 

“They could have left us a sign or something” Yamcha said

 

 

Bulma cupped her hands around her mouth “Goku! Vegeta! Where are you!?” Bulma sighed when she got no response. “Krillin you pick”

 

Goku stopped “Did you hear something?”

 

Vegeta stopped and turned around “I'm sure it's that loud mouth wench looking for us”

 

“But what if they're in trouble? We should have told them which way we were going”

 

“Go back if you want. If you ask me, they're not worth it”

 

Goku frowned and Vegeta's retreating form “Everyone needs friends”

 

“Ha” Goku then sighed and carried on following. He had a feeling his friends were ok

 

Bulma's torch shone ahead, they'd been walking for at least half an hour. “This better be the right way”

 

Krillin shivered and rubbed his arms “It's getting cold too”

 

“No kidding” Yamcha replied

 

“Now I'm glad I bought my jacket, man” Bulma shivered as her breath became visible in the cave's dense air.

 

“Let's keep moving, it'll be bad if we stayed still too long”

 

 

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta had gone further into the depths of the cave. Still no sign of the dragon ball, Goku was holding the radar now.

 

“If we don’t find this stupid ball soon I'm going to blow this whole place!” Vegeta yelled, he honestly didn't expect the ball to be this far in.

 

“I'm still wondering where Krillin, Yamcha and Bulma went, I hope they're ok”

 

“Why the hell are you wasting your time with such weaklings anyway Kakarott? It's not like they're at all strong enough to par with you”

 

“I guess I value my friendship with them more, sometimes it's the connections that are important, not the strength”

 

He would never admit it, but it was probably the only insightful thing Goku had ever said. It didn't mean he had to agree though. “Delusional. Strength is the only important thing in life. The rest is a waste of time”

 

The two Saiyans suddenly dropped to their knees

 

“Whoa. What happened?”

 

“You're asking me?”

 

“I feel funny”

 

“The air is thicker here”

 

“Weird, it just went from freezing cold to really hot” They soon felt the ground vibrate, they share a glance and then watch as something large began to appear from the ground “We're not alone any more”

 

“Are you kidding me!?” Bulma yelled as the other three, sure enough came to a dead end. She shone the torch all around, looking for an exit. Her attempts seemed futile.

 

“It's a complete dead end. I guess we may as well head back”

 

“Nice going Krillin” Bulma said with a frown, folding her arms and they begin to head back.

 

“Me?”

 

“You lead us the wrong way!”

 

“You asked me to pick, I told you I didn't know what I was doing”

 

 

“We should have just waited by the entrance” Yamcha said

 

“Too late, we're just going to have hurry if we wanna catch up now”

 

 

“What is that thing?” Goku asked. By now, their encounter had grown rather large in size; leaving the two Saiyans feeling outmatched. “Are you friendly!?”

 

“Are you stupid!?”

 

“You never know”

 

“Who cares if its friendly! lets attack it!

 

The encountered being in front of them was very large, dark skinned and had long tentacles. It appeared to be of the male gender; his teeth were razor sharp as were his pointed nails

 

“Whatever it's size, there's no way it would ever beat a Saiyan”

 

“Not when there are two of us”

 

Vegeta snorted a laugh “I don't recall asking for your help in this”

 

“I know. But the quicker we defeat him, the quicker we can get out of here, right?”

 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Goku and then looked up at the opponent. “I suppose” he wouldn't say it, but he felt there was something different about this creature.

 

“Greetings visitors, my name is Lazarus”

 

“I'm Goku”

 

“We're not here to make friends”

 

“If you've come to challenge me, by all means try. It has been a while since I've had” he gestured to two skeletons behind him. The remains appeared to be human “Visitors” he finished with a grin.

 

“Oh. Ew” Goku pulled a face

 

“You don’t scare me, I'll defeat you before you can even think about making a move!”

 

A nail extended and the prince moved to the side, the nail missed him by inches and headed for Goku who jumped out of the way and the nail snapped against the ground.

 

“My beautiful nail!” the beast screamed

 

“What kind of man has nails anyway?” Vegeta questioned

 

“That was close” Goku sighed, he then stared up when he suddenly realised the growing tenacles behind. “Vegeta lookout!”

 

“What?” Vegeta span around in the air but it was too late. He soon was wrapped tightly in a hold by the growing limb. Vegeta growled loudly, more so at his own distraction then pain.

 

Lazarus' other tentacle soon grabbed Goku by the leg and held him upside down. “No! Get off me! I'm gonna show you!”

 

Lazarus laughed with a cackle and said “I like your attitude kid, but you're not doing a very good job” Lazarus flicked Vegeta across the room, the Prince hit the wall with a painful grunt and fell to the floor. Goku growled angrily, struggling in the creature's grip.

 

…...........................

 

“We must be close now” Bulma sighed, praying they were finally going the right way

 

“We must be, there were only two path ways. We know the first one was a total dead end. This is the only one left” Yamcha replied

 

“How could they be this far ahead?”

 

Bulma frowned “Probably because they had the radar!”

 

…...........................

 

“Kame- hame-haaa!!” Goku unleashed his power but it didn't quite have the impact he was hoping for. His energy soon depleted before it even reached the creature.

 

 

Lazarus laughed “What was that? Is that the best you can do?” Lazarus began beating Goku with his fists, Goku screamed out; struggling against him. The young prince got to his feet and looked up; he saw Lazarus with Goku and his eyes narrowed. He balled his hands into fists and flew back up to the monster.

 

“You will not kill him! That goal has been reserved for me!” Attention now on Vegeta, Lazarus drops Goku and begins attacking Vegeta, the Saiyan tried to dodge as much of Lazarus' attacks as he could, but he felt like something was off with his body; Lazarus swiped his long nails and it skimmed his top. “Damn it! I can't even hit him!” A fist struck him to the floor, he then threw up his hands to a large foot that was coming toward him.

 

“You are quite a stubborn fighter, but how long till your arms give out and I begin crushing your bones?

 

Goku got to his feet, rubbing his head with a pout “I guess he's not friendly after all”

 

“You two are such fun!”

 

“See if you think this is fun!” Vegeta powered up as much as he could, he felt a pull against his energy and all he'd managed to do was throw lazarus off.

 

“Shit, that didn't do anything; what the hell is going on?”

 

“It's like we have no power here. Do you think it has something to do with this cave?”

 

“I don't know”

 

A blue beam of energy then headed toward the two Saiyans, Goku pushed Vegeta out of the way and Goku was knocked off his feet. Vegeta stared at the scene, he had no idea what had happened. _Why would he save me?_

 

“Goku!” Vegeta heard the others voices from the sidelines. How the hell had it taken them this long to catch up? Then he remembered why they were here in the first place. The dragonball. He had no idea where the hell the radar was now; and he really didn't give a damn. This creature was the main target at the moment.

 

“Are you alright Goku!?” Bulma shouted

 

“How can we help!?” Krillin asked

 

Vegeta side stepped a fist and jumped up and managed to elbow him in the face, sending him flying backwards. “Something in here is messing with our powers! Find a way to fix it!” Vegeta shouted to them.

 

“We wasn’t talking to you!” Yamcha shouted back

 

“I don’t care! You want to help? Make yourself useful and do what I say!”

 

“You just better make sure he doesn't see us. Krillin, Yamcha; get me up on that platform”

 

“Ok”

 

Goku makes it back to Vegeta's side, he was grazed in several places, but the determined look on his face prooved he was ready to continue fighting. “We'll keep him distracted. Ok? Are you with me?”

 

Vegeta growled but agreed anyway. He agreed, but he didn't have to like it. “I will kill you, when this is all over”

 

“Maybe, but for now lets work together”

 

“Hmph”

 

Yamcha carried Bulma as he flew up toward the ledge. When they reached the top, they found a small control panel. Bulma opened the metal door and began analizing the inside. Wires crossed over wires, switches ran along the top; it looked like a complete unorganized mess.

 

“This could take awhile”

 

The ground shuddered from the impact of the fight below them. Krillin and Yamcha kept a watch out, encase Lazarus spotted them.

 

“Can you do it Bulma?” Yamcha asked, his eyes glued to the fight.

 

“Physical attacks seem to do more damage, when we actually manage to hit him” Vegeta said, jumping back from a fired energy attack.

 

“If you distract him, I can try and attack from behind”

 

“Who are you to give me orders?”

 

“I was only saying”

 

“Don't tell me what to do!”

 

Bulma could hear the two squabbling and span around in anger “Hey! you two are not helping down there! just do something before he spots me up here!” Bulma quickly covers her mouth “Oops”

 

“Bulma!” Krillin yells in fear

 

“Oh crap.....”

 

“What are you doing up there!? How dare you mess with my cave!”

 

“Argh, nice going wench” Vegeta uttered in dismay

 

“Oh no” Goku said. Lazarus leaves the two Saiyans and flies up to Bulma. Krillin and Yamcha attempt to attack him, but he grabs hold of them and throws them viciously to the floor

 

“Yamcha! Krillin!” Goku yells after them

 

“I told you they were weaklings” Vegeta commented

 

Lazarus jumped up onto the ledge with a thud

 

“Run away Bulma!” Goku yelled as he flew up toward them

 

“Can''t we talk about this?” Bulma asked as she stepped back in fear

 

An energy blast shot forward and Bulma screamed and covered her face. Vegeta watched the energy get closer, it was like everything happened inn slow motion. He realised, Goku would never reach her in time. With quick thinking on his part, he gathered as much energy as the cave would allow and fired it directly in front of the oncoming beam. The explosion left much confusion as smoke flew up and around the area. “Bulma!!” Goku yelled, he stared in horror; fearing the worst.

 

“Bulma no!!” Yamcha cried out

 

Krillin just stared up at the scene, they were meant to protect her. What kind of friends were they?

 

Lazarus growled as the smoke cleared. Bulma was there, still covering her face. When she uncovered her eyes, she felt relief flood her system. She checked herself over “I'm alive?” she breathed out a sigh of relief and then noticed there was now a massive hole inbetween her and the creature. “What happened?”

 

“Bulma! Are you ok?” Goku shouted from his position in the air. He was relieved, but annoyed at himself that he wasn't fast enough to get there in time.

 

“What happened?” Yamcha asked

 

“Honestly. How the hell did you all manage to survive up until now? Don't you have any brains at all?” he didn't want to say it, but that attack had taken it's toll on his body. It must be this cave; neither he nor Goku were at their full powers. Even he knew that. If the others were smart enough, they'd have been able to save her. He had no idea why he'd done it, he didn't even think about it. No hesitation on his part and that's what angered him the most.

 

They look up at Vegeta, clearly understanding then that he had been the one that saved her. Yamcha couldn't believe it. It was suppose to be him, he was suppose to be Bulma's protection. Goku just smiled, he was right. Somewhere inside that angry Saiyan boy; was another side, one that rarely showed. Until just then, when he wasn't given a choice.

 

Bulma couldn't believe it either, who'd have thought? “Thank you Vegeta, I would have been cooked if you hadn’t have been here” she tells him as he flew over and landed in front of her.

 

“Next time, I won't save you” he said and then glared at Lazarus “Now make yourself useful and do what you were suppose to do before you started running your big mouth off” he left her standing there and proceeded to attack their enemy.

 

“Vegeta...” Bulma frowned, was he angry at her? Or was he angry that he'd saved her? It didn't matter, she was just happy to be alive.

 

“I'm coming to help!” Goku shouted and flew over to Vegeta as he headbutted Lazarus in the face. “Thank you, for saving Bulma”

 

“Tst. I don't need to be in some kind of debt to anyone”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I don't need someone like you hanging any kind of favours over my head”

 

“I don't understand”

 

Vegeta rolled his eyes, just where exactly did this Saiyan spawn from? “You saved my life, I saved hers. Debts resolved”

 

“That's not what having friends is about-”

 

“You don't get it do you!? I hate you, I don't want anything to do with this little team you seem to have gathered here. When this is all over, I will kill you; one way or another. I'm not doing any of this to make any form of mutual alliance, neither do I want your fucking friendship!”

 

Yamcha and Krillin had resumed their roll at Bulma's side. “How's it going Bulma?” Yamcha asked whilst frowning over at the two Saiyan's; mostly Vegeta.

 

“I'm almost there....I think”

 

“You think?”

 

“If I cut out the wrong circuits, I could do more harm then good here. This isn't basic stuff Yamcha”

“And I don't know who Goku and Vegeta are fighting more. The beast or each other” Krillin commented

 

“Which is why we shouldn't have trusted him in the first place”

 

“Don't start Yamcha. I need to concentrate; I can't deal with your jeolously right now”

 

“Who said anything about jeolously?”

 

“Please. It's all over your face, not to mention in your voice. Get a grip already”

 

Krillin laughed when Yamcha began to sulk

 

Vegeta's fist connected to Lazarus' head, it fell forward and Goku sprung up and threw a fist into his stomach. He flew backwards and jumped into the air “We make a good team Vegeta!”

 

“Shut up!”

 

The two Saiyan's flew to the ground side by side and cupped their hands; energy forming within. “Ready?

 

“Kakarott, I was born ready. This is what real Saiyan's live for”

 

Goku smiled and for the first time, he felt pride; he didn't know what the feeling meant. But he felt like he finally knew what he'd been missing. He'd always been different, out of place in this world. Now he knew he most certainly wasn't human, he wasn't an earthling like he'd originally believed. Goku felt a sense of belonging, like he truly was a part of something; something incredible. He loved his friends, they had no problems with the person he was, with his unique powers. But Vegeta was the only one who would truly understand that. He wanted to know more, he wanted to learn where he come from. But the Prince had made it clear, he wanted nothing to do with any of them. For now though, he was happy for them to work together, even if it was just this once.

“Hmmm, I think I have it guys” Bulma said as she carefully cut a yellow wire. She smiled “Got it!” her smile faded when the wire sparked and blackened. “Maybe not”

 

Their energy faded into nothing as soon as they released it. Vegeta growled when Lazarus laughed loudly.

 

Yamcha saw what had happened and turned frantically to Bulma “I don't wanna alarm you, but whatever you did just made it worse”

 

“I'm doing the best I can Yamcha!”

 

“Is that woman taking a nap or what!?” Vegeta yelled, they were so screwed if she couldn't reverse the effects.

 

“You have no chance now!” Lazarus shouted as his giant fist hurdled toward the two Saiyan's. The fist smashed against the ground as they dodged it.

 

“We can't just keep running away”

 

“I know that! And who said anything about running!?”

 

A large tentacle swept across the ground, Goku spotted it first since Vegeta was too busy yelling at him. “Lookout!” Goku jumped backwards. Vegeta saw it come too late and was knocked off his feet. The limb smacked into his midsection and he flew backwards and crashed into the rocky area of the wall. A few stray rocks tumbled down, trapping the Prince underneath. “Vegeta!” Goku began to head toward him to help but was stopped midway by Lazarus. Goku growled angrily at him.

 

“Death is certain now Goku”

 

Yamcha and Krillin peer over at the fight below. “Krillin, we've got to help him”

 

“But....what can we do?”

 

“How are they doing down there?” Bulma asked, frowning as she looked back and forth between two wires she had yet to try. If she made it worse again, then it really was over. “Guys?”

 

“Um...they're fine” Krillin said, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice

 

“Yeah, doing ok” Yamcha sounded just as nervous. They heard a scream from below and the two fighters above watched as Goku was wrapped in a tentacle. “Krillin, let's go! I can't watch Goku get hurt anymore”

 

“I'm with ya buddy” Krillin and Yamcha jump off the ledge and head into the fight.

 

Bulma bit her lip with worry. “I haven't felt pressure like this since...wait, I've never felt pressure like this. Oh, this sucks. This really sucks”

 

“Let him go!” Yamcha yelled and landed a blow to Lazarus' head, the beast reeled far back and As a result Goku was freed and he landed on his knees, panting heavily.

 

“Wow. Nice one Yamcha” Krillin complimented.

 

“Thanks” Yamcha and Krillin floated down beside Goku

 

“Need a hand?” Krillin asked

 

“Thank you” Goku laughed and stood up, rubbing his arms; trying to relieve the numbness in them.

 

“Don't worry Goku, we'll keep him out of the way while you go help Vegeta, right Yamcha?”

 

Yamcha looked at Krillin like he had two heads “What?”

 

“Right?”

 

“Yeah. I guess”

 

“You're the best” Goku smiled and flew toward the rubble where he had seen Vegeta fall. He was concerned that he hadn't gotten up yet.

 

Yamcha whacked Krillin upside the head “What was that for?”

 

“I don't wanna help Vegeta, what were you thinking?”

 

Krillin rubbed his head “It was more to help Goku. Geez. We need all the help we can get. At least with Vegeta, Goku has a better chance of beating this thing”

 

“I didn't ask for your help!” they heard a yell

 

Yamcha looked at Krillin “You were saying?”

 

Krillin sighed “You're right, what was I thinking?”

 

Vegeta shoved Goku away, he'd only gotten a few bruised ribs from the attack. He'd got off lightly, considering he'd blacked out before he could avoid the fallen rocks. “Don't help me Kakarott! I told you before!”

 

Goku pouted at him, backing off slightly. The two Saiyan's look up in time to see Lazarus closing in on Krillin and Yamcha fast. Goku was the first to react as he flew toward them and all three began dodging Lazarus' attacks. Vegeta growled to himself, he could leave them all to die. He could literally just walk away, they weren't his problem; he didn't need to be here. But he refused to be seen as a coward, because that would be exactly what they'd think if he left now. Besides, he had challenged Goku to a fight; he was going to make sure that happened. He wondered what was taking Bulma so long; he was getting pretty sick of this whole waiting game.

 

He floated up to her and landed behind her “What the hell is taking you so damn long!?”

Bulma nearly fell off the ledge at the sound of his sudden voice. She laid a hand on her heart and breathed heavily for a moment. She then spun around and shouted “You almost gave me a heart attack! Don't sneak up on me like that! I nearly fell!”

 

Vegeta smirked at her, she had one fiery spirit, if a little dramatic. He then scowled as he walked to her side “I thought you were meant to be a genius”

 

Bulma placed her hands on her hips “I am! The kind of genius mind that you couldn't ever comprehend; this is high tech stuff we're dealing with here” Vegeta raises a fist to the panel “What are you doing!?”

 

“You're taking too long, I'm dealing with it now”

 

“No wait!” Bulma jumped as Vegeta's fist clashed with the panel and the entire circuit board overloaded and fried. Vegeta removed his fist and the panel imploded against the wall. Bulma and Vegeta looked up from the wall toward the ceiling as it began to crack. The ground suddenly started to shake. The two looked at each other, the cave was collapsing.

 

Vegeta ran to the edge “Time to go”

 

“You're not leaving me here are you!?”

 

Vegeta looked at her “Yes”

 

“I don't think so! This was your fault!”

 

“You should have done a better job then”

 

The cave started to shake more violently, Goku and the others stopped fighting when they realised what was happening. “I think it's time we got the hell out of here” Yamcha said “This whole cave is gonna crumble”

 

“No argument from me!” Krillin replied

 

Goku turned to Lazarus “Come on, let's get out of here”

 

“My cave! My beautiful cave!” lazarus growled down at Goku and swung for him. Goku jumped out of the way. “You'll pay!”

 

“Goku, he doesn't want help; let's get out of here”

 

Goku took one more look at Lazarus and nodded and the three ran off toward the exit. Goku looked up toward the ledge, he noted Bulma and Vegeta running in their direction, so they carried on running to meet them at the bottom. Large chunks of the cave's ceiling fell to the ground, Lazarus was about to attack them but was then engulfed in rock and crushed into the ground; cutting his screams short.

 

Goku, Krillin and Yamcha met with Bulma and Vegeta as they reached the pathway leading out toward their freedom. They still had a long way to go. “Wait! The dragon ball!” Bulma shouted and Yamcha grabbed her hand before she could make a dash back.

 

 

“Forget about it Bulma! It's too dangerous!”

 

Yamcha dragged Bulma toward him and started to run, Goku and Krillin set off after them. Vegeta was about to follow when something shiny caught his eye. It was small but he was sure it was the ball they were after. He flew over to the source that peaked his interest. He bent down and there it was, buried slightly amongt the fallen rubble. He fished it out and smirked as he stood up, oh he was good. The earthlings didn't stand a chance without him. Vegeta growled to himself, he'd only been with them for a couple of days. It seemed as though their strange nature and alliance was infectious. There was a rumble through the ground, Vegeta looked to his left and sure enough, Lazarus came up through the ground. He had a few bloody gashes across his body and bruises covering his limbs. Vegeta smirked over at him, he gripped the ball tight in his hand. “Unlucky for you that I seemed to have regained my full power. With the way you look right now, I don't need more then one hand to finish you off” Vegeta laughed and held out his right hand. A large energy blast shot forth and Lazarus grew afraid, the energy was about hit it's target but Lazarus managed to dodge the attack at the last fraction of a second. “Crap!” Vegeta yelled, he was sure his attack would hit; that was dead on! The explosion caused by his energy began to multiply the amount of debris that was already falling when the cave started to collapse. Vegeta jumped away from large chunk of rock that broke away from the ceiling. If he didn't get out soon he'd been crushed along with that beast.

 

Vegeta flew toward the exit but something caught his ankle. “At least one of you won't make it out of here!”

 

 

The group were almost out, they didn't have much time left. The ceiling had begun to collapse faster. Bulma was in front, the boys made sure she would be the one to make it out first. She had no idea what was holding the place together. “We're gonna make it!” Bulma shouted

 

For a second, he looked behind him. Goku wanted to make sure Lazarus hadn't come back up and was chasing them. “Wait a minute” he stopped abruptly. “Where's Vegeta?”

 

The other three stopped after him “What? He was right behind us, wasn't he?” Krillin said

 

“Goku, he ran right after you did; I'm sure he did” Bulma continued after

 

“He's probably not far behind, we should seriously keep moving!” Yamcha yelled at them, he wasn't going wait around to get crushed for Vegeta.

 

“You guys run ahead! Get out, I'm going back!” Goku said and turned round

 

“Goku! Are you crazy!?” Krillin said, sometimes Goku was too helpful

“He doesn't want your help! He's already told you that like ten times” Yamcha told him, what was it with him? He knew Goku was a little excited to find another like him. Still, he didn't understand why Goku would risk his life for someone like that.

 

“Goku...., you're one of my best friends; I'm sure he'll find a way out. We don't wanna lose you”

 

Yamcha was surprised, he thought Bulma was going to side with Goku on this one. Then again, she had only known Vegeta as long as the rest of them.

 

“I'll make sure I'm out in time, I promise!” Goku said quickly and left them before they could stop him.

 

They all yelled after him “Goku!”

 

The ball fell from his hand as he landed against the crumbling floor. He was dragged up and swung through the air, he smashed against the floor a second time; coughing as the air rushed from his lungs. He grabbed for a small rock, crushing it beneath his palm before he was dragged back toward Lazarus. He couldn't risk anymore energy attacks, he needed the cave in as much shape as possible for him to make it out. As soon as he neared Lazarus' face he threw the crumbled rock that had become mostly dust and it flew into his eyes. It was a coward's move, Vegeta knew that; but at the moment, he didn't care. Lazarus screamed, instantly covering his eyes, trying to rub the intrusive debris away. As Lazarus stumbled and fell into the wall, the tentacle uncurled and Vegeta was dropped.

 

The floor started to crack and break away from where Lazarus was stumbling, the beast was the first to go, and thank god. Vegeta didn't hesitate and pulled himself up with effort, grabbed the forgotten Dragon ball and ran for the exit. He didn't have the energy to fly, he assumed his powers had fully returned; but he must have exerted them more when he was trying to fight off Lazarus, again. Honestly, all of this because of that stupid ball; what had he been thinking?

Vegeta got half way toward the arch when the ground gave way beneath his feet. There was a sudden pull, Vegeta's eyes were clenched as he waited for the impact of wherever and whenever he'd land. He looked up then, Goku was above him; floating with his hand fully gripped around Vegeta's. “Kakarott?”

 

“That was a close one”

 

Vegeta was too shocked to say anything, he didn't imagine Goku coming back for him; how'd he even know? Goku flew them over to the last part of the floor that hadn't collapsed. Luckily, the arch and the rest of the cave was still somewhat intact. “But-how...?”

 

“I was checking to make sure Lazarus wasn't after us; good thing I did. I realised that you weren't with us, so I came back”

 

He didn't reply, there wasn't much he could say. He knew he'd be angry about it later; but after everything Vegeta had said and threatened, Goku still came back for him. What was it with that? Did Goku have selective hearing? Had he really not paid attention to Vegeta's threats?

 

Bulma, Krillin and Yamcha were stood outside now; they were safe. They looked on with worry, hoping that their friend would make it out ok. “He'll make it” Krillin said

  
“Come on Goku” Yamcha said

 

“He doesn't have much time, that cave was going down pretty fast” Bulma couldn't deny the truth; she was a scientist after all; but with Goku, anything was possible. She'd learned that a long while ago.

 

The floor was literally breaking behind them, as well as the ceiling crumbling and closing in. “I think I see light!” Goku shouted

 

“Just move!”

 

 

Smoke blew up everywhere, the three coughed and covered their mouths. “Goku!” Krillin shouted in the smoke. They couldn't see a thing.

 

As the smoke cleared, Bulma could now see the ground again when she opened her eyes. An orange orb rolled across the ground toward her feet. She bent down to pick it up. “A dragon ball?”

 

Krillin and Yamcha squinted a little and smiled “Goku!” they laughed happily.

 

Bulma looked up after hearing them shout her friend's name, thank god. The smoke then fully cleared and sure enough, they could then see that Vegeta made it out too. He was somewhat subconsciously leaning against Goku's shoulder for support. “Wow. He made it, they both made it” Bulma smiled and didn't realise she had been actually concerned about Vegeta until she felt relief flood her system when she saw him. Vegeta snapped out of it when he heard shouts of that annoying joyful sound. He pushed Goku away from him, Goku didn't object and smiled as his friends came to greet them. “You made it! And you got the dragon ball!”

 

“Actually, Vegeta found it; just in time before the cave started to come down”

 

Bulma looked over at the other Saiyan, she smiled at him and said “Thank you”

 

He was sat on the floor now, he didn't want to admit it; but he was tired and his body ached from his previous fight “That damn ball almost killed me; I should hope you're fucking grateful. They better be worth it”

 

Bulma frowned, gripping the ball in her hand as much as she could. She was so tempted to throw it at him. Why did he have to act out like that when she simply thanked him? Why was simple gratitude the cause to bite? “No one asked you to go back for it!”

 

Vegeta glared at her but didn't retaliate anymore. He was too tired to have this kind of verbal fight with her. It was funny, but after all the hastle of locating the rest of their dragon balls with them; he at least wanted to see this dragon for himself. Then he could kill Goku and be done with these earthlings. Hopefully, he would have recovered by the time they got back to the small island.

 

Bulma uncapsuled the plane and the group boarded. Bulma was too tired to fly the plane herself; she programmed in the autopilot and they were soon heading back to Master Roshi's. She would normally pilot herself, but after the few days she'd had; it was taking its toll.

 

Bulma smiled as she wrapped a bandage around Yamcha's wrist. “All done”

 

“Thanks, that's much better” they leaned forward and kissed. Krillin wasn't too fazed by the battle either, he came out almost unscathed. Goku stretched out on one of the long chairs, his head was wrapped in a bandage and so was his arm; he was sore but he was mostly tired. He stretched again and lay down to take a nap. Krillin followed his example and lay back on his own chair. Yamcha did the same but his eyes followed Bulma as she made her way over to Vegeta. He frowned, he knew was she was doing; he snorted quietly, good luck with that.

 

Vegeta was on the furthest chair away from them; laid out across it with his hands tucked behind his head, trying to recooperate. He opened his eyes when he sensed someone approaching him. Even though he was trying to at least relax, he was still on guard, he still didn't trust them. He made a grunt as he sat up, leaning back on his palms. “What do you want?” he then spotted the bandages in her hands, was she serious? Did she actually think he'd just let her near him like that? “I don't need those, go away” Vegeta was used to his injuries being treated, but what kind of help were bandages going to do anyway? Earth didn't have technology capable of fast healing. “I don't need your help, I will heal on my own; my injuries are nothing”

Bulma sat on the bed and began sorting out the strips; was she purposely ignoring him? He scowled at her “You'd be wise to listen” he warned. Yamcha sat up then, he knew this wouldn't end well; so he was ready to jump in.

 

“It's only for support Vegeta, it'll make it feel better. No one is going to think your weak or anything”

 

“I said NO!” Vegeta smacked the material out of her hand. Bulma shot up from the bed, holding her hand. Vegeta growled up at her.

 

Yamcha was by her side in a second; Goku and Krillin were woken up by the commotion. “What's your problem Vegeta!? She was just trying to help! Though I have no idea why the hell anyone would”

 

Vegeta got up from chair “Do you want to do something about it?” Yamcha's eyes narrowed “Didn't think so”

 

“Let's try and calm down guys, we don't wanna fight in here do we?” Krillin said

 

Goku looked between Vegeta and Yamcha, he already knew Vegeta would have one; regardless of any injury that would slow him. But Yamcha was his friend, he'd defend him; if he really had to. “Goku will kick your ass” Yamcha said as a final remark

 

“Ha!”

 

Bulma was mad, but she supposed he had told her twice already. She probably should have listened, she didn't know much about him and she had no idea how far she should push her luck. Vegeta was dangerous, or at least could be, she knew that. Still, he didn't have to almost take her hand off; just for at least trying to help.

 

She was about to say something that might have resembled a truce when an explosion from outside rocked the plane. Everyone was jolted from their positions, the plane tilted sideways as it began to decent. Yamcha grabbed hold of Bulma tightly to protect her. With how they were descended, she knew the plane wouldn't likely explode on impact; at least she hoped. There was no time to think of a way out, they were going to crash.

 


	7. brutal battle

The group were lucky to be alive, They had come out of the crash almost unharmed, aside from a few bumps and scrapes. Their plane was clearly damaged though, no way that was getting repaired easily. “What happened?” Krillin asked as he, Goku, Yamcha and Vegeta were stood outside while Bulma assessed the overall damage from the inside.

 

“The engine must have clonked on us, maybe it burnt out or something” Yamcha suggested. Goku merely shrugged, he didn't know a thing about any of the machinery Bulma always managed to pop out.

 

“It wasn't the plane” Bulma said as she stepped outside

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Of course I'm sure”

 

“Well there weren't any storms, so what could it be?”

 

“I'm totally clueless on this one, Vegeta?” Vegeta looked over at her, why was she looking to him for the answer?

 

“How the hell should I know? Aren't you the one that designs and builds them?”

 

Bulma placed her hands on her hips “I just said it wasn't the planes fault!”

 

“Maybe you did something” Yamcha said to Vegeta

 

Was he for real? “From the inside!?”

 

“Yamcha! Don't go around accusing anyone; besides, Vegeta's not stupid enough to do anything to the plane while he's still in it”

 

“Something made the plane crash, and if it wasn't the plane then-”

 

“Quiet!” Vegeta suddenly shouted at them

 

He sensed someone close by, he'd felt this energy before. He then recognised the energy more as it drew nearer, fear crept up his spine, it was Cui! He had been found! fear showed on his face and he began to panic

 

Goku noticed a sudden change in Vegeta's stature. “What is it Vegeta?”

 

Bulma looked over at him, he looked- scared? He was almost shaking. “What's wrong?

 

“Is someone there?” Goku asked, looking up into the sky

 

Vegeta tried to shake of the fear, he straightened as a figure appeared, guarded by the sun, they looked up and watched as the purple skinned man landed just in front of them. He scanned them over, Vegeta silently preyed he didn't see Goku's tail as he wrapped his own around his waist. Cui smirked when his eyes landed on Vegeta. “Found you” he said. Vegeta couldn't contain his fear; he thought he was well hidden.

 

“How did you find me here?” Vegeta asked, he was not going to back down so easily, no matter how scared he was, but the Saiyan stepped back as soon as Cui walked toward him.

 

“I went to planet Ashian”

 

_crap_ he should have known they'd look there

 

Cui laughed at the Prince's expression “An Ashian by the name of Fade revealed your location”

 

Vegeta growled _bastard, I knew I should have killed him_

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I killed him soon after” Vegeta's eyes narrowed

“I didn't hurt anyone else”

 

“What makes you think I would care if you did?”

 

Cui merely laughed again

 

The four behind Vegeta remained stationary, at least until they understood what was going on and who the stranger was. For all they knew, he could be one of Vegeta's allies from space.

 

“So, we can do this the easy way and you can just come with me back to Frieza, or the hard way, and I can beat you to a pulp _before_ I take you back”

 

“Stay away from me!” Vegeta refused to go back now, he'd tasted freedom, he wanted out. But he wasn't even sure he could win either

 

“Well?”

 

It hadn't taken long for the others to figure out the situation; they didn't understand it entirely and they had no idea who this guy or Frieza was, but it couldn't have been a good sign. “You leave him alone!” Bulma shouted. It didn't matter what Vegeta said, he was part of their group now; no one messed with anyone in it.

 

Cui looked over at Bulma as she spoke

 

Vegeta cringed; why did she have to open her mouth?

 

Cui stared at her in thought and then smirked “I guess Frieza will reward me for bringing both of you back now”

 

“What do you mean?” Vegeta asked

 

“I'm surprised she's even alive Vegeta, I thought she had been killed by Doore; or at least eventually killed by you, after all; she would have been a liability in your escape”

 

“What are you talking about fish head?” he followed Cui's line of sight and then it clicked, Appaul. Cui must think Bulma is Appaul. He hadn't expected that, he knew they looked similar, but he didn't think Cui would see it.

 

“I guess she must be of some use” Cui smirked

 

Yamcha drew Bulma close to him as she hugged herself

 

Vegeta gritted his teeth, clenching his fists “You make me sick”

 

Cui laughed at him and then scanned over the others once again. “Making friends?”

 

“Hardly”

 

“I'm waiting Vegeta, I don't have all day. One way or another, you are coming back with me; even if I have to drag you there unconscious” Cui looked over at Bulma “Both of you”

 

“You're really going to take me back to Frieza? You have a chance to kill me and you still obey your precious master? You're a pathetic weakling, a pawn; that's all you are”

 

“You little brat!!” Cui flew at Vegeta with such speed he had no time to dodge and the purple creature kicked him in the face and he flew across the gravel.

 

“Vegeta!” Bulma and Goku shouted in horror

 

“Whoa, this can't be good” Krillin said

 

Vegeta got to his feet, wiping the blood from his lip; had Cui always been that fast?

 

Goku remained still, he didn't know what was happening. But he expected Vegeta to have a plan and would be there if he needed him.

 

Vegeta didn't want anyone really knowing he could talk with his mind, but there wasn't much of a choice here. Bulma had to know some things, for his sake as well as hers. * Can you hear me woman? Don't freak out, but I can talk to you with my mind, just give me a sign you can hear me * Bulma looked directly at him, he glanced her way and then back again.

 

Cui then looked over at Bulma and smirked “I think it's time we go”

 

* Just listen to me very carefully because I'm only going to say this once * He didn't want to reveal anything about his past to these people; nor his real reasons for being here on earth. But it was necessary for Bulma to know for her to play along, at least, he hoped she would. * The alien before you is a strong soldier named Cui. Frieza is a feared and powerful planet broker. He has enslaved millions across galaxies. Including me * Vegeta clenched a fist, he really hated this. * Cui is one of the best soldiers in his elite. I recently managed to escape their clutches and that's why I'm on Earth. A girl I used to know helped me do that, she was killed before she could escape with me. Unfortunately you are a spitting image of her, her name was Appaul. Cui must think you are her, he must think she's still alive. He wants to take us both back to Frieza. Now let's get one thing clear, I don't give a damn about you, but I promise I will not let him take us anywhere, but I need you to play along, do you understand?*

 

 

Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing, what was she suppose to do now? If she didn't play along, it could end badly for everyone. She decided it was best to go with it, at least it would by them time. Yamcha was going to be mad at first; but he'd get over it later. _Forgive me Yamcha._ She elbowed him and pushed him off, trying to figure out how this Appaul would act; Vegeta didn't really give that much detail. She had a feeling that the girl and Vegeta were friends and had possibly known each other a while. But she was only guessing, she'd have to figure it out along the way.

 

Yamcha was a little confused, what was Bulma doing? Why did she push him away? And why was she walking toward the enemy!?

 

Bulma gulped, she took a breath and smiled at Vegeta, letting him know she was willing to go along with it.

 

“I can't believe you are still alive, I figured Vegeta would have killed you himself by now; it's amazing that you shared such a friendship, I thought we wiped all emotions from him long ago” Cui laughed

 

So she was right, they were friends. Bulma frowned, she didn't like his laugh; it wreaked of evil, as much as he did. “Maybe, but that doesn't stop me from being by his side, you ugly space twat!”

 

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk, she was playing the part quite well so far

 

Cui continued to laugh “Does this mean you're coming back willingly?”

 

“Bul-” Vegeta sent a small energy attack toward Yamcha, knocking him to the floor; stopping him from giving them away. Bulma tried her best not to look worried.

 

“I will not go back without a fight!”

 

“Very well, have it your way” Cui crouched into a fighting stance

 

“Not here”

 

“Are you concerned for your new allies?”

 

“Ha! I was thinking more of a larger battleground; I don't want you blaming your loss because of the surroundings”

 

Cui got angry for a moment and then smirked “Like you think you have a chance. Very well, I'll comply; but that was your last warning” Cui then quickly grabbed Bulma's arm, she struggled against him and then Cui flew off with her. Vegeta followed soon after.

 

“Bulma!” Goku yelled, too late; they were gone “I have to go and get her back”

 

“Wait Goku!” Krillin called

 

“He has Bulma!”

 

“I know, but what good will going after him do right now? Vegeta knows this guy, we have no idea what's happening. Something was weird about that whole thing. Did it look like that guy knew who Bulma was? Like he'd seen her before?

 

“I don't know, Maybe? I didn't really understand what was going on”

 

“Exactly. For some reason, Bulma did. I don't know, but we shouldn't go heading over there just yet. This guy, he's out of our league Goku, you saw how fast he was”

 

“Which is why we need to help”

 

“I think we need to wait. We should trust that Vegeta has a plan, at least he might. If he does, by going over there now; we might mess it up. Vegeta attacked Yamcha pretty quickly before he could even say Bulma's name. Yeah, I definitely think there was some kind of silent mutual agreement between her and Vegeta. Bulma wouldn't just walk right up to a dangerous enemy like that”

 

Goku looked down at the floor, what Krillin said started to make sense.

 

“We still have the dragon balls, don't you have a wish you wanna make? That'll take our minds off them for a while”

 

Goku smiled, the wish! He had wanted to bring back all those people from the army back. They heard a groan and looked down, Yamcha was starting to wake up.

 

“Oww.....what happened?”

 

“You ok Yamcha?” Krillin asked

 

“I guess so. Man, I told you we couldn't trust Vegeta. He's working with that guy, I know it”

 

“He's not Yamcha, that much we know for sure”

 

“Where's Bulma?”

 

“That guy took her”

 

“What!?”

 

“We don't know what's really going on. But we'll tell you what we might have figured out later. We're going to head back to Master Roshi's with the dragon balls”

 

“We should be going after Bulma! She's in serious danger! Goku, come on!”

 

“Vegeta is with them” Goku replied

 

“That's supposed to make me feel better!? Vegeta doesn't care about her!”

 

“Just try and calm down, we'll try and explain some things. But going after them isn't going to be good right now. Something weird is going on” Krillin said

 

“We're really not going!?”

 

“I want to, but for now; I have to put trust in Vegeta” Goku said

 

“Are you guys serious!? Just what the hell happened?”

 

“Come on, let's go back to Master Roshi's; we can give him the details at the same time”

 

The group capsuled the damaged plane and flew off in the direction of Roshi's island.

 

“Why would he take her? What would he want with her in the first place?” Yamcha asked

 

“We honestly don't know” Krillin said, the whole situation was confusing.

 

….........................

 

“Let me go!!” Bulma screamed

 

Cui and Vegeta landed on a far island; Cui dragged Bulma toward a tree, she struggled against him all the way. He then tied Bulma to the tree with the draping thick vines that were covering it. Once he was done, he and Vegeta stood opposite each other; getting ready to fight.

 

“I've changed my mind, I'll just tell Frieza you put up too much of a fuss” Vegeta growled, so much for that reassurance “Are you ready?”

 

“Bring it on!”

 

Bulma could now only watch in hope. If Vegeta lost, she was a goner as much as he was. Her life, was now in his hands. _Don't die Vegeta_

 

Vegeta was the first to make a move, he flew at Cui with speed that surprised him and head butted him into a tree, Cui recovered just as quick and flipped to his feet. “I will not go back!” Vegeta began to power up his energy, he felt relief that it had fully returned to him. the ground shook lightly as his power grew, it seemed that having your powers taken away and then recovering them worked in his favour.

 

Cui was speechless, the scouter on his eye told him he wasn't imagining it. He had no idea Vegeta had become so strong, and in such a short amount of time. “This can't be, how could he become this strong? This is what happens when a monkey is allowed such freedom”

 

Vegeta didn't know how strong Cui was, not for sure. He'd always tried to measure their levels with the scouter; but it wasn't always detectable. The only main advantage Vegeta really had was that he was smarter; Cui could be rather idiotic.

 

Bulma couldn't believe what was happening, a year or so ago she would have laughed if someone had told her that people like Goku and Vegeta existed, now here she was, helplessly watching as one of them fought for his life, the outcome? freedom or death. To an alien brute no less, what had her life become?

 

“Too much for you Cui!?, are you scared?”

 

“You're power level was not that high before!” Cui clenched his fists. “2,100!”

 

Vegeta growled and tensed as he finished powering up his energy. _If that scouter is right, then his power level could still outweigh mine_

 

“Don't get too carried away Vegeta, my power still exceeds your own, you can bet on that”

 

Vegeta flew at his foe again, he ducked as Cui tried to punch him in the face, he landed a blow to Cui's stomach and then to his face and started to blast his enemy as much as possible. He didn't want Cui getting any chance of attacking back. The Prince then attacked the alien with punches to the face and kicks to the stomach.

 

“Go Vegeta!” Bulma cheered

 

“How does it feel!?” Vegeta swerved in and back kicked him hard in the head, Cui collapsed to the ground, Vegeta landed a few feet away and began walking up to his opponent. He grinned, raised his hand and fired a last ball of energy. The attack exploded against Cui's body and caused an uproar of smoke “Looks like you lost that bet, I was clearly stronger then you”

 

“You won! You actually beat him!” Bulma yelled with happiness

 

Vegeta looked over at her “Of course I won! what did you expect from a Saiyan prince?”

 

“Yeah yeah, just get over here and untie me already”

 

“It'll be much more interesting to leave you there”

 

“Don't joke! I was just kidnapped! Which by the way, wouldn't have happened if I didn't do as you asked!”

 

Vegeta rolled his eyes “Tst” he complied with her request. He ripped the thick vines apart and she was freed.

 

“That's better, and the good news is that I still have my capsules” Bulma fished in her pocket “I'll just grab another plane and-” As she looked up, her face became pale; freezing as she did so. Vegeta saw the look on her face, he turned around to find that Cui was on his feet, very much alive.

 

“How is that possible!?”

 

“It'll take more then that to stop me Vegeta!” Cui flew toward him, Bulma ran back and hid behind the tree she was at before. Vegeta raised his fists, preparing to fight again. Cui then disappeared, Vegeta sensed him close behind; he span around and was hit hard in the face; Vegeta flew through the air and hit the ground with a skid. Cui walked slowly toward him, Vegeta got up, wiping his mouth. Cui stopped and smirked, he raised his palm and fired an energy attack. Vegeta jumped into the air to avoid it, but he then lost sight of Cui in the explosion. Vegeta felt something strike his back and he flew through the air, he managed to flip and land on his feet. Wincing at the blow, he desperately searched for his enemy; Cui appeared in front of him and kicked him across his side. Vegeta yelled and skidded into the ground once more.

 

“.....Dick” Vegeta cursed, trying to get back on his feet. He couldn't afford to be vulnerable, he couldn't allow himself to even feel defenceless

 

Bulma continued to watch from her hiding point at the tree. She had no idea it would be this bad; she realised, she didn't want Vegeta to get hurt. “Come on Vegeta, you can do it”

 

Vegeta got to his feet and flew straight for him with a fist, ready to strike. Cui grabbed his fist and swung him into the nearest rock and it crumbled as the Saiyan fell on it. Vegeta got back up quickly, he wasn't giving up; he refused to give up.

 

Bulma covered her mouth as Vegeta was struck to the floor again and again. “Vegeta!” she could feel her heart hammering against her chest.

 

Cui lifted him off the ground by his shirt, Vegeta grinned through bloodied teeth and spat in Cui's face.

 

Using Cui's shock as a distraction, Vegeta kicked the alien straight in the face and a loud crack was heard. Vegeta jumped away from him laughing as Cui grabbed at his bleeding nose. “I must say its a better look for you”

 

“And my fate rests in the hands of that boy, he has such an ego” Bulma said to herself

 

“You're going to pay for that monkey!”

 

Vegeta beckoned him forward with his hand “Come on”

 

Cui then smirked and calmed himself. “I've got a better idea, Maybe someone else can pay instead, what do you think?”

 

“What are you blabbering about?”

 

Cui turned from Vegeta and set his attention to Bulma. Her eyes widened as he raised his palm. Bulma screamed and covered her eyes as an energy wave came hurdling toward her. Cui grinned as he watched the explosion. He then scowled when he realised he hadn't hit his target. He looked over to the left, sure enough, Vegeta was up in the air, holding onto Bulma by her hand. Something he hadn't counted on was Vegeta actually saving her. Cui watched him float back down to the ground with her, a few metres away.

 

“I'm alive. Wow” Bulma breathed out, she looked at Vegeta “Thank you”

 

“Again”

 

“Right” Bulma smiled “I knew deep down you liked me really”

 

“Go to hell”

 

“Not today buddy”

 

“I hate you. Try and remember that”

 

“A little hard to when you keep saving my life”

 

“I will let you die next time, mark my words”

 

Cui clenched his fists, he began to get angry; they were just arguing like he wasn't even here!

 

Bulma looked up to see Cui coming toward them “Vegeta lookout!” Vegeta turned and pushed Bulma to the ground. Cui landed a kick to his stomach and began to attack Vegeta with fast hits. Bulma wished that Goku was there, he would have been able to help.

 

Cui continued his brutal torture as Vegeta tried desperately to defend himself, he couldn't seem to block any hits this time; they had come so fast. Cui then withdrew and Vegeta fell to the floor, His body throbbed with pain. He managed to get to his feet, only to fall to knees. He coughed and blood splattered the ground. _I'm losing my strength, if I don't do something soon, I'm a goner_

 

Cui ran toward the Saiyan, Vegeta tried to move, but he didn't have the energy and was kicked into the air, Cui then flew above the Saiyan and elbowed him in the spine, Vegeta crashed hard against the floor.

 

“Get up Vegeta!” Bulma cried out

 

Cui sped down from the air and kneed the prince directly into his rib cage. The young Saiyan screamed out in pain.

 

“Vegeta!!”

 

….......................

 

Goku, Krillin and Yamcha had arrived at Roshi's with the Dragon balls. They had filled him in on what had happened to them and why Bulma wasn't with them. They were all worried for her safety and ever since Vegeta arrived; Master Roshi had expected something like this to happen. Not Bulma's situation of course, but he had a feeling that with Vegeta being here, trouble would follow. Now, all seven Dragon balls lay out in front of them, ready to be used.

 

“You ok Goku?” Krillin asked when Goku hadn't done or said anything for a good few minutes

 

“It's Vegeta, he's losing the battle, he's almost out of power; I feel it”

 

“I feel it too Goku, but you can't go there” Roshi said

 

“But if I don't, Vegeta is going to die! and then Bulma....”

 

Yamcha clenched a fist “Well I'm going whether Vegeta is there or not”

 

“I know you don't like Vegeta, but if you go now, you will only make things worse. We have to have faith”

 

“What if I use the dragon balls to restore Vegeta's strength?” Goku said

 

“I guess it would work” Krillin said

 

“Think about that for a moment, Vegeta is a proud boy Goku; he wouldn't accept that kind of help. No, he would rather lose then win that way” Roshi said

 

“But....”

 

“Maybe he's right Goku....”

 

Cui continued to kick Vegeta as he lay, unable to defend himself any more. Vegeta coughed blood as Cui sent a final kick which sent the small Saiyan flying across the ground.

 

Vegeta twitched in agony, he hadn't expected things to go so wrong. He felt for sure he would be able to win. _I can't feel my body, this is all that woman's fault. Why the hell did I even save her? What was I thinking?_ Cui walked slowly toward him, forming energy in his hand as he did so. _This is it, I'm finished._ Vegeta clenched his eyes. He fisted the dirt from the ground and something skimmed his knuckles. He looked down, his vision blurred for a moment until he saw that it was a thick branch. _It must have come from that tree._ He had one shot at this, he just needed him close enough; and distracted enough. He could faintly hear Cui's footsteps. _Come on, you stupid fool._

 

Bulma didn't know what to do, there wasn't really anything she could do.

 

Cui soon towered above the Saiyan; the energy in his hand extending toward him. Vegeta needed this to work, it was his last ditch effort to put an end to Cui's existence.

 

The sky suddenly grew extremely black, Bulma looked up; she briefly became concerned. Was there a storm coming? It couldn't have been nightfall already, so soon? Then it clicked. _They must have summoned the dragon!_ She knew Goku had wanted to revive the Vogue army; they must have carried on with the quest. But what exactly would that achieve right now? They could have at least waited for her, after all, she had been the one to start collecting them again.

 

Cui also looked up into the sky; a look of surprise crossed his features. _What just happened?_

 

Vegeta gripped the branch tightly, he didn't even think he could lift himself up; let alone have the strength to pursue his plan. But Cui was distracted, and enough for him to pull it off. If he failed though, it really would be all over; he didn't have any more energy left to fight him.

 

Bulma could see Cui had become distracted, and even though she was annoyed they had called the dragon without her; they sure had perfect timing. She didn't quite know what she wanted to do; but she was determined to get Cui away from Vegeta, at least for a while. Before she could come up with anything that would help, with all his strength; Vegeta leapt up and as hard and fast as he could, he plunged the thick tree branch straight through Cui's neck. Bulma covered her mouth, she didn't know what to think or how she should feel in that moment. Blood splattered across both of the fighters faces, Cui struggled to breath as he choked. Cui fell backwards and Vegeta fell with him and then landed beside him. Vegeta turned his head in time to smirk as Cui's eyes widened and then his breath hitched and he soon became a lifeless gawking corpse. The sky had returned to normal and rays of sunlight peaked through the clouds.

 

“Good riddance. One less thorn in my side....” Vegeta lifted himself up with tremendous effort. He slowly got to his feet and stumbled away from Cui, not wanting to be near him a second longer. The alien was finally gone, that was a harder battle then he originally thought. He glanced over and then began to make his way toward Bulma; she gasped then and took a step back. Vegeta laughed quietly, when he realised that she had become afraid; he expected she hadn't seen someone killed in cold blood before. He stopped his advances toward her, smirking at her. He felt the strain on his body, Bulma blurred from his vision and then he collapsed back to the floor.

 

Bulma had never seen something so horrible, she knew Vegeta might have been capable of those kinds of things; but she hadn't believed it until she had just witnessed it. She was shaking, willing herself to move; she needed to call her friends, they needed to know she was ok. She fished out her capsule box from her pocket, amazed that it hadn't fallen out while she was in flight with Cui. Another plane would get her there in no time, something tugged at her heart. She glanced over at Vegeta, who was now unconscious; she couldn't do it. She couldn't leave him, her conscience wouldn't allow her to. Besides, he had saved her life again; and by doing so he had gotten hurt. No, despite what he had done to Cui; she still felt the same as before. Forget that arrogance, forget his barriers and his 'I need no one' attitude; they were a team now.

 

Bulma sighed, placing her capsule box back in her pocket for now. She knelt down beside him, preying that he really was just unconscious.

 

 

….................................

 

An hour had passed and Vegeta was still unconscious, Bulma hadn't moved from his side, he had been badly injured; she started to wonder if he would ever wake up. Tears formed in her eyes and then ran down her cheeks. She needed to get him some help, some medical help; an earth hospital was a huge no. _I could take him back to Capsule Corp. after all, what choice do I have? And we do have medical equipment._

 

Goku, Yamcha, Krillin and Roshi were sitting in the living room; after summoning the dragon and making their wish, they had heard the exciting news that the Vogue army had suddenly appeared alive and well in the city.

 

“I can't sense that guy any more” Goku said suddenly

 

“Really? Are you sure?” Krillin asked

 

Goku nodded “It happened about an hour ago, at first I wasn't sure; but I haven't sensed him for a while now”

 

“What about Bulma?” Yamcha asked

 

“I can't tell”

 

Yamcha clenched a fist, why didn't they go after her?

 

“If Bulma is ok, she will find a way to call us” Roshi told them. As if on cue, Roshi's phone rang; the group startled and the old martial artist ran to the phone. “Hello? Roshi here”

 

“Hi, it's Bulma”

 

Roshi smiled, covering the bottom speaker as he said “It's Bulma” the rest looked over with peaked interest “Bulma, are you all right?”

 

“I am now”

 

“Put her on speaker master Roshi” Yamcha said

 

Roshi put the phone down as he pressed the button “Bulma, go ahead; you're on speaker”

 

“Oh ok. Hi guys!”

 

“Bulma! What happened!? Are you ok!?” Yamcha yelled

 

“Is that guy gone?” Goku asked

 

“Whoa, take it easy” Bulma looked over at Vegeta, he hadn't moved once. “I'm fine, really I am. That guy, he's gone all right; Vegeta won the fight, eventually”

 

“Really? Is he ok?” Goku asked

 

“I don't know for sure, he passed out shortly after defeating him”

 

“Where are you now?” Krillin asked

 

“In a plane, I still had my capsules. I'm heading back home, I'm taking Vegeta with me”

 

“You're what!? Are you insane!? You can't take that dangerous brute back to your house!” Yamcha screamed. He couldn't believe what she was saying; was she really bringing a killer into her home?

 

“I'm a big girl! I can do whatever I want! Besides, you don't know what happened over here; Vegeta saved my life by ending this guy. I owe him, I wasn't going to just leave him; he needs medical care. It's the least I could do, don't worry, I know what I'm doing”

 

“What happens when he heals? What if he decides to end you next as gratitude?”

 

“I really don't think he's going to do that, you need to calm down Yamcha; everything will be ok”

 

“We've all been worried sick about you”

 

“That's why I called, please don't worry about me; we're ok now. I'll call again as soon as Vegeta and I are back at capsule corp. and that I know he's going to be ok”

 

“We're glad you're safe Bulma” Krillin said, he didn't like Vegeta being in Bulma's home any more then Yamcha did; but he was going to trust Bulma's judgement.

 

“Thank you” Bulma could hear a groaning noise from behind her “I have to go now, I will call again soon; love you Yamcha”

 

“Bulma wait-” Yamcha began to reply and then the phone went dead “She's crazy, right?” Yamcha looked at his friends “Right?”

 

“She seems pretty confident that it's the best idea; we just have to trust her” Krillin said

 

“I trust Bulma, it's Vegeta I don't trust”

 

“I don't think Vegeta would hurt her” Goku told them, and he truly believed it

 

“Let's hope you're right”

 

 

Bulma hurried over to Vegeta, she had laid him across the small couch; making him as comfortable as she could. She sighed and rinsed out the cloth that she had set in the bowl of water on the table. She had cleaned his face, careful so as not to hurt him.. As she put the cloth back in the bowl, he groaned again. _He's in pain_

 

Vegeta's eyes fluttered open, he could remember passing out, but he didn't recognise his surroundings. For a brief moment, he inwardly panicked; what if Cui wasn't dead? What if he was on his ship?

 

Bulma could see his confusion, she could faintly see something close to panic set in; she needed to reassure him. “Vegeta its ok”

 

Vegeta looked to his side, it was Bulma “Cui....?”

 

“He's dead, I think you made sure of that” she could guess his next question before he even asked “We're on one of my planes, I'm taking us back to my place. You need medical help”

 

“Just how is your weak human technology.....suppose to help me?”

 

“I'll pretend I didn’t hear that, we humans aren't all weak and primitive, my father and I own the largest corporation on the planet, we have invented things that you wouldn't believe”

 

“I don't care.....” Vegeta growled in pain, he had no strength to argue with her; so why bother trying.

 

“Ok, just relax....we'll be there soon” Vegeta tried not to show it, but Bulma could tell he was hurting. She placed a hand on his but he batted it away, the sudden jolt caused him to hiss. “I know you're in pain Vegeta, you don't need to hide it from me”

 

“Give it....a rest.....wench” he was so tired of her trying to comfort him; didn't she know who he was?

 

Bulma huffed and leant back on her heels “Dick”

 

“Bitch”

 

Bulma smiled, she even caught him smirk a little before he flinched in pain again. She then sighed, she just didn't understand him, but she wanted to. “How's the pain? I mean, really”

 

“You have know idea what pain is woman, why are you even trying to understand?” his breathing was slightly erratic, he was obviously having a hard time controlling it through the pain.

 

“I have a good idea of what pain is as far as humans go”

 

“I doubt it”

 

“You know, I've never told anyone this before, because it scared me so much, I don't like to talk about it; I've never even told Yamcha”

 

“What makes you think....I care to know?”

 

Bulma ignored him “When I was little, we went climbing in the mountains, I had tried to climb one particular part of the cliff on my own. I tied a rope to myself, did all the necessary steps that I had learned; I almost got to the top. My rope broke and I fell almost 20 feet, I was unconscious for a while before I was found. I was in bad shape, when I woke up in our hospital, I was in so much pain I screamed for ages”

 

“And the technology you spoke of, that's what healed you?”

 

“You were actually listening to me?”

 

“I didn't have much choice....”

 

“Well, why don't you tell me something now; it'll be like swapping stories”

 

Vegeta fell silent, Bulma felt sadness wash over them “I can't.....”

 

She saw the look in his eyes, there was no expression of emotion on his face. It was all in his eyes, pain, sadness and anger “I'm sorry”

 

“Why do.....you care so much?”

 

“I don't know.....”

 

It took a while until they reached capsule corp.,Vegeta had soon passed out again while on root; so he was unconscious when they arrived. They had barely spoken after Bulma had told him her story; but he didn't push her away.

 

…............................

 

Bulma sat on a chair at his bedside, she wanted to be with him when he woke up; at least to reassure him that he was safe. He didn't need protecting, she knew that, but he had serious trust issues; it was better that she remain with him just encase he freaked out when others tried to get near him. She was glad that he was out cold while their medical staff treated his injuries. The technology was the best they had, It would help Vegeta, she knew it would.

 

The medical wing was across the other side of capsule corp. Vegeta was in the private quarters of the bay. Bulma had a hell of a time explaining to her parents about how they even met Vegeta and all that they had been through in such a short time. It wasn't uncommon for Bulma to bring such a strange being back with her; not since Goku. They were aware that Vegeta had saved their daughter while she was out gathering dragon balls, twice in fact. They had also become aware they she seemed to care about him a lot. They didn't know the boy, but Bulma had a knack for choosing friends.

 

 

Yamcha arrived at Bulma's house, despite his friends telling him to wait. They had all decided to part ways until the tournament; this way, they could train and be ready for whoever competed. He waited patiently and was soon greeted by Bulma's mother.

 

“Oh Yamcha! how are you? did you enjoy the rest of your dragon ball hunt?”

 

“Err....I guess so ma'am thanks, I came to see Bulma, is she around?”

 

“She is helping to take care of our young guest; prince Vegeta I think his name is. Poor boy, he was so hurt when he arrived with her”

 

Yamcha just scowled, _why the hell is she addressing him like that? He doesn't deserve it_ “Can I see her?”

 

“She said you would come by and told me to give you this” Yamcha was handed a letter, it seemed private so he placed it in his pocket and politely said goodbye to bunny, then flew off back to his home “Oh dear, he didn't look too happy now did he?”

 

Once Yamcha was in the comforts of his little hut; he took a deep breath and then opened the letter.

 

 

Dear Yamcha

 

Don't worry about me, I'm ok. I just need to make sure Vegeta is too. I know you're starting to get jealous; so let me clear that up by saying there is definitely nothing going on between us. I know I haven't known him long, but I want to be honest with you; I do care about him. But I love you, so once Vegeta is healed and back to normal, he'll be out of our hair. I doubt he'll stick around much after; I'll keep in touch. I just don't think it's a good idea for you to be around while he's here. I seem to be the only one he'll listen to at the moment.

 

I'll call you soon

 

All my love

 

Bulma

 

Yamcha sighed and screwed up the paper and threw it across the room. “The least she could have done was be honest with me face to face” he sat down on the couch and lay back, staring at the ceiling. “I suppose this way, I can start training for the tournament” he then smirked and stood up. “Vegeta will be there and I need to get stronger in order to show him that I'm not as weak as he thinks I am”

 


	8. Saiyan Culture

Bulma came out of her bedroom, she had almost slept all day; between building a new radar, helping out her dad from time to time and taking care of the most arrogant boy she had ever met, it was exhausting. She was also getting worried, it had been four days and Yamcha had made no effort to contact her. Her mother assured her that she had given him the letter; she hadn't done anything wrong, keeping him away while Vegeta healed was the best thing for everyone. It was merely to keep the peace, and to protect Yamcha, since Bulma knew he'd end up getting into a fight.

 

It was a cold afternoon, so she was wearing light fitting cargo pants and a beige jumper. Bulma had a routine now that Vegeta was here, he would be the first thing she saw; to make sure he was ok and then she checked on him again at night. He seemed to be healing well, he hadn't made much of an effort to get out of the bed; which surprised her. Bulma was just glad he was improving. When they first brought him here, he was a wreck, he could barely stay conscious for more then ten minutes; they must have counted at least three or four broken ribs. Bulma had never seen someone take such a beating, except maybe Goku. But that was the tournament, and Jackie Chun wasn't fighting for blood or to kill. This fight, this was something different, something cold, cruel, merciless.

 

She walked into the room that Vegeta was staying in; there were no medical staff around, she figured they had done their duties for the morning. She cringed, she had promised, more to herself that she would be around when that happened. She imagined their visit didn't go over too well.

 

She sat beside him, he was asleep; at least he'd stopped passing out now. She watched his chest rise and fall, his breathing was a little crackly; which was to be expected due to his ribs. Even if he was an alien warrior with freaky strength, broken ribs were broken ribs. Bulma traced his features on his face, he looked so young, more so while he slept. Without such a hard expression that was a permanent daily look, he almost looked peaceful. She knew better though, his motives and personality were anything but; she couldn't help but wonder though, if he was such a cold hearted boy, why had he saved her.? _Maybe, he just needs someone to give him a chance; to show him a better path._ She pulled her knees up to her chest as an image of Cui appeared in her mind, if that was only one of those soldiers Vegeta was talking about.... _What kind of life have you had Vegeta._ Bulma felt sadness wash over her, he was still so young; what was he? Sixteen? She was sure that's what he'd told her. Such a short amount of time to endure such cruelty, and she knew that she hadn't even scratched the surface of what he'd really gone through.

 

 

She wouldn't pry, nor ask too many questions; but little snippets of information would come from him, when he didn't mean to tell her. She would push for more and when he said no, she wouldn't push again. He was like a big puzzle, when you gathered a few pieces, you uncovered a few more to fit the pieces already set out. Bulma liked puzzles, she liked challenges, and he was the hardest one yet.

 

She looked up when she heard him grunt, she placed her feet back on the floor. He turned his head toward her, he could sense her there; even if he was asleep. Years of practice, one never allowed another to sneak up on you. “I don't need you checking up on me twenty four seven”

 

“I just want to make sure you were doing ok”

 

“Bah, I'm not an infant, you're annoying”

 

“So are you!”

 

The two were silent for a moment, Vegeta hadn't been very talkative since they brought him here. He hadn't been willing to ask many questions; especially since even though he had won the fight, he might have died if she hadn't of taken him in. That was what pained him the most really, he just tried to convince himself that she was only returning the favour because he saved her life; so in other words, she owed him. “How bad was I?”

 

Bulma was thrown by his question, she just didn't expect him to ask. She wouldn't have wanted to know, that's for sure. But Vegeta was a rather proud boy; even though he won, he probably still felt defeated because she had to help him. “Not that bad really”

 

Did she think him an idiot? “You know you're not a good liar”

 

“I guess not. You'll make a full recovery anyway, no surprise there”

 

“Of course I will, I'm a Saiyan”

 

He groaned under his breath as pain danced across his chest for a moment, he couldn't fathom it. He'd had worse, surely; why did this seem different? He thought about the irony of it all, if he was back on that base; back with that lizard. He'd have been healed already, ready to take on whatever they through at him. Even though Bulma's technology proved to be at least effective; it was still primitive to what he was used to. For a brief moment, he had wondered whether his escape was for the best; whether he'd have been better off not even trying. That thought terrified him, that for the slightest second; he had just considered returning....

 

“Vegeta....” Bulma reached for his shoulder, trying in some way to let him know she was there; whatever he needed.

 

Vegeta flinched away from her “Don't....touch me, just leave”

 

“All-right, I'll....come back, tonight”

 

“Don't bother”

 

Bulma then walked out of the room

 

…........................

 

Sweat poured from his face as he tossed in the bed. It was late into the evening, she was late, very late; despite him telling her not to bother coming by, she still felt an obligation to keep her word.

 

She had come to see if Vegeta wanted any food, he must have been starving. Bulma's mother had offered to bring him food when she couldn't, but she knew that Vegeta couldn't stand her all too cheery attitude, he said it gave him a headache. Bulma opened the door quietly and switched on a nearby lamp. She found him asleep again, not wanting to wake him; she was about to switch off the light again and go. As she neared the door; she heard him mumble. Bulma stopped and neared the bed to see him begin to thrash around. Bulma tried at first to wake him up, but she couldn’t. She placed a cold cloth over Vegeta's head, trying to speak to him; soon enough his eyes snapped open and he shot up in panic. Bulma startled, she froze in place not willing to say anything; his eyes were wet, had he been crying? His eyes widened when he realised he'd been dreaming; he looked over at Bulma, then down at his hand that was gripping her arm.

 

Her arm was hurting, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything; she could see the fear in his eyes. That whatever he was dreaming about, had scared him enough for him to reach for someone, anything. “Vegeta....are you ok?”

 

Instead of biting her head off, or giving some lame excuse; he merely answered her “It felt so real” realising he still had her arm in a firm grip; one that would probably leave a mark; he quickly released her. He mumbled a half “Sorry” and turned away from her.

 

Bulma didn't know if she'd heard right, had he just apologised? It dawned on her that someone like Vegeta could be vulnerable; at times like this. She didn't want to anger him, but he needed someone; she didn't care what he said.

 

“What was you dreaming about?”

 

“It doesn’t matter....” He glanced at her, wondering why he hadn't kicked her out of the room the moment he woke up

 

She decided to go for a different approach “What does al---skulblaka ramr.....fethr mean?” Vegeta looked at her for a moment, what did she say? “You were saying it in your sleep.....I was just curious” Vegeta was shocked, he hadn't heard that language spoken in sometime.

 

“It's my Saiyan language and its none of your business” what else had he said while in the throws of his nightmare? He was starting to feel uncomfortable here; he needed to leave this place.

 

“Sorry, I was just asking. Well since you're up now, how about something to eat?”

 

“I'm not hungry....leave me be”

 

Bulma frowned at his attitude toward her, he changed it like the weather. She placed her hands on her hips, “I don't care about what happened Vegeta, but you still need to eat; you won't heal any faster if you don't”

 

“Please Bulma” she stood in shock for a moment and decided it was best to just leave him alone.

 

He didn't blame her this time; it wasn't her fault, it was his. His solid wall, the one he had built around himself long ago; take even one brick down and he felt like the whole world could see him. Really see him, the side of him that had disappeared years ago; at least he thought so. The wall that had been shaped and added to, by so many in his life; by his father, by Nappa, by the many brute soldiers on base. Of course, half of the wall was caused by Frieza himself; so many times he had been told and made to believe that emotions were something you just couldn't have. Never have petty attachments, do not allow yourself to trust; having friends was considered taboo. You weren't suppose to feel, you had to become cold in order to do your job. That last part he had told to himself, it was true; you couldn't do what he did and still keep your conscience.

 

Now, this one female; this girl, had taken down a brick; maybe even two without even really trying. Her kindness, her mind, her disregard for the person he was. Her willingness to help him, without anything in return confused him the most, nobody did anything for him; at least not without expecting anything in return. At least, not where he came from; nor anywhere he'd been. Had she known, had she really known what he had done or what he was capable of; she wouldn't be so willing to help. Many planets would have killed to get a chance like she did, to either kill him for revenge, or simply capture him; release him for a price, something to hold against Frieza. Not that he expected Frieza to even pay anything; but he knew his worth, he was much too valuable to lose. One way or another, Frieza would get him back, and not for one second because he cared. There were at least a few planets that would hold a price on his head; as stupid as that maybe. He'd learned a lot about trade, purging and destruction; he knew almost all there was to know. It had never happened, the ransom part; no planet would be that stupid. At least, he didn't expect it to, not really; but it was always possible.

 

His mind raced, there was so much at stake still; if Cui could find him, whose to say anyone else couldn't either? There'd be nothing he could do if Frieza decided to come for him himself; he'd be beaten quickly and earth wouldn't stand a chance. Then he'd be back to square one, and Frieza would never let him out of sight again.

 

…...................................

 

Goku decided it was time for a break, he'd been training harder then ever. He was excited, this tournament was going to be even better then the last one. His stomach soon growled and he drooped. “So hungry” Goku then sniffed the air, he could smell food near by. “Smells so good”

 

Goku raced off happily toward the source of the smell, he jumped up on top of a small ledge. Down below, there was a small village. Goku's mouth hung open as he stared at the roasting animal on the stick over the fire. The people of the village were small in size, the guy on the left stood tall and dressed as though he were important; the people were gathered around him. Goku sprung from the ledge, landing and startling everyone. They stared at him for a moment and then heard his growling stomach. A woman saw his tattered clothing and her first thought was that he was an orphan, the young woman walked nearer to him and smiled.

 

“You poor thing, would you like something to eat young one?”

 

Goku's eyes lit up and he jumped in the air and smiled, the woman gave a warm smile back. A man with dark hair and dark clothes walked toward them, the important looking one.

 

“He can't have any!!”

 

“But look at him, poor boy, he's starving, we need to give him something”

 

“This is the one time we get to eat without the monster. We don’t have enough to feed another person”

 

“Monster?” Goku asked

 

“Yes, three times a week we have to feed a terrible monster that comes to our village, it's been this way for two years now”

 

“That's terrible, what kind of monster is it?”

 

“We're not exactly sure, it's not human; we're quite sure of that”

 

“I can get rid of the monster for you” Goku smiled confidently

 

“What!? you? a puny kid? how can you get rid of a monster like Talan?” the man practically screamed in his face. Goku wasn't fazed though, he was used to people doubting his strength

 

“Talan?”

 

“Talan is the monsters name” the woman replied

 

Goku stretches his hand out and fires a small ki blast to the already blazing fire, making the flames spark and grow; everyone gasped in fright

 

“I'm stronger then I look”

 

“The monster comes in two days, can you really beat him?”

 

“I’ll try my very best”

 

“My name is Gwen”

 

“I'm Goku, Don't worry, the monster won't bother you any more; I'll make sure of it”

 

“For some reason, I believe you Goku. Please, come join us and share our meal”

 

“Thank you very much!!” Everyone soon began eating, Goku munched on the meat happily.

 

Night formed in the sky as everyone settled down to sleep; the angry man from before watched Goku from afar, with an intense gaze.

 

“You'll have to forgive Grind” Gwen spoke “He's just having a hard time believing that this monster could be defeated.

 

“Don’t worry about it, you won't have to be afraid any more”

 

“You're a kind person Goku, I've never seen a young boy as strong as you before, you're different aren't you?”

 

“I guess, but I always help people when I know they need it; I use my strength for good”

 

Gwen smiled, what a strange young boy

 

 

In two days, Goku had gotten to know the villagers and had helped with their crops and chores until the time came that their threat would return.

 

Goku stretched and was prepared to take on whatever came to them.

 

“You better be right about the monster kid, because that food you just ate was his” Grind said gruffly, he had watched Goku in the two days the boy was with them. His first thoughts of the boy faded and was replaced by wonder, he had started to trust him.

 

“Don’t worry, I wont let him hurt any of you”

 

The people of the village began to scatter and hide, the beast was quite tall and dark brown skinned. His arms were muscular while the rest of his body was fat “Where's my food!?” he bellowed

 

“I ate it!” Goku shouted

 

“That was mine! Do you know what happens to these people if I don't get my food?”

 

“Nothing, not while I'm here” Goku crouched into a fighting stance “I'm going to make sure you never harm the people here”

 

“You?” Talan laughed “What could you to do to me?”

 

Goku jumps up with a fist ready “This!” he smacks the monster straight in the nose, the beast grips it painfully “Now leave the villagers alone! Never come back here, live peacefully!” Goku frowned as Vegeta's voice echoed in his head

 

~ You're too soft! He doesn't deserve a second chance, you think he'll just let these people be!? He'll kill everyone in an instant!

 

Goku didn't know whether Vegeta was actually talking to him or it was his imagination; but he didn't want to believe that what Vegeta said was true.

 

“I want my food!!”

 

Goku wondered if he could merely scare him away, it was worth a try “Kame-hame-” energy began to form within Goku's hands.

 

“What is that?”

 

The large beast stared in fright at the power Goku was displaying

 

“Never bother these people again!”

 

“All right, I swear.....just don’t hurt me”

 

“Promise you won't come back”

 

“I promise, I'll leave! Just don't kill me”

 

Goku lowered his ki and it vanished, the people of the village gathered around. The monster ran, they had a feeling they wouldn't see him again. Vegeta was wrong, some people could change and did deserve second chances.

 

“Goku you did it!” Gwen shouted with joy, the other villagers came out of hiding and rejoiced.

 

Grind walked up to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder “Goku” Goku looked up at him “Thank you”

 

Goku smiled “You're welcome”

 

“We're safe! no more fear” a villager shouted with glee

 

“You're good spirited, always keep that” Gwen told him

 

“I will, I think helping others is what gives you strength” Goku floated into the air “I'm going home now, I have a tournament to prepare for”

 

“Good luck, and Thanks for everything Goku”

 

“Bye!”

 

The villagers wave goodbye to their savour as Goku flew off in to the sky

 

 

…..................................

 

Near the mountains, the young bald monk was preparing for the tournament also. He was nervous, Krillin knew Goku and Vegeta were already stronger than him, but he wasn't going to back out now; he promised Goku he'd be there with him.

 

“I’ll get better Goku, I promise”

 

…..............................

 

4 days passed by, Vegeta had almost recovered, he could move around more freely and he felt himself becoming stronger. Bulma and the Saiyan had begun to have small conversations when she came in to check on him; he had long since given up on telling her to get lost. She just refused to leave him alone.

 

It was night, and the stars were really bright in the sky, it was almost a full moon. The wind gently blew through the crisp air, Vegeta was sitting out on the balcony, looking up at the stars; his tail twitched lazily by his side.

 

“If only the moon was full, I’d be destroying this place right about now” Vegeta stared at it for some time and then looked down as thoughts crossed his mind

“What have I got left to really fight for? What purpose do I have now?”

Tears clouded his vision as he thought about what he had lost and what he had done to try and prevent it. He had slaughtered millions of innocent people. But it didn't matter, they all still died. At first he was fighting for his planet, then he fought to stay alive so that one day he could free himself. And now? Now he didn't even know. He clenched his fists “I train to defeat Frieza! to retain my pride as a saiyan, that is my goal now!”

 

Vegeta stared back up at the moon, the stars shining from space.

 

Bulma sunk into her bed, she didn't have the energy to talk with Vegeta tonight; not that he was overly talkative to her in the first place. She was just too tired to try, she was sure he wouldn't care and would probably welcome the break from her. She sighed, sleep was more welcoming; she smiled as comfort replaced her aching body and then she drifted off to sleep.

 

 

…..........................

 

Bulma walked into Vegeta's room, she hadn't come by the night before. She found him on the balcony, sat on the floor; his gaze fixed in the sky. “What are you staring at Vegeta?””

 

“None of your business” Bulma lowered her head in sadness, secretly she enjoyed her talks with Vegeta, even though he didn’t talk to her. She would talk about herself and capsule corp. and he would just listen. Either that or he was completely ignoring her, either way she liked talking to him.

 

Vegeta sighed and pointed toward the sky across from the moon

 

“The stars? they're beautiful tonight aren't they?”

 

“Who cares about the stars” Again Vegeta pointed toward the moon “In the south galaxy, That's where my planet used to be”

 

“Oh....I'm sorry” Bulma winced, he hated it when she said that; she should know that by now. But she couldn't help herself.

 

“I don't need your pity!” Bulma fell silent for a moment, she deserved that. She then sat down beside him

 

“Vegeta?” The young Saiyan just grunted a response “What was your planet like?”

 

“A lot like earth I guess, except the plants were red and the grass was a dark orange. It was a beautiful planet, though I don’t remember much”

 

“What about your mother? she must have been so beautiful if she was the queen”

 

“She was, her hair was long and dark, she had such a graceful personality. She wasn’t much of a fighter, she said that she didn’t want to fight because she would lose her beauty. That's all I remember of her”

 

_How can someone deal with that? Growing up without a mother?_

 

“Do you want something else?”

 

“I came to see if you wanted something to eat”

 

“What is it with you? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself”

 

“Well, you are a guest here; at least, until you're fully recovered

 

_She's so infuriating_ “Where is it then?”

 

Bulma just smiles, They walked back in the room and sat on the bed. “I figured you'd eat as much as Goku, so I brought a lot”

 

“Good” They ate in silence for a while “So....” he began to speak

 

_Is he trying to start a conversation? That's the first_

 

“Where's that weakling mate of yours? Scared to come by?”

 

Bulma was confused “Mate?”

 

“That moron you kept kissing”

 

“Yamcha?”

 

“Why do you seem confused wench?”

 

Bulma growled “First of all my name is Bulma, Bul-ma. And secondly, what do you mean by mate?”

 

“Couples....together, why is that hard to understand?”

 

“I think we're getting our terms mixed up; we don't refer to that as mate. Mate means a friend in our terms. Couples are called boyfriend and girlfriend here”

 

“There are two terms in which Saiyans go by.......the term together, as you humans refer to as boyfriend and girlfriend, is for pleasure. The term mate however, Saiyan's can also mate but that comes with a price. I find it too much of a weakness; When Saiyans mate they-” Vegeta realised how interested she was to learn of his people's customs, he didn't mean to reveal that much to her.

 

“Please go on-I want to learn, I love new customs”

 

“As much as I love to talk to you” Bulma rolled her eyes at his comment, it was dripping with sarcasm “I don’t really like the idea of discussing Saiyan rituals with you, I believe you call it sex”

 

Bulma just blushed “Please finish your story, you don’t have to go into much detail”

 

“Then will you shut up and leave me alone?”

 

“All right”

 

Vegeta slightly blushed, he'd only learnt about Saiyan rituals from Nappa and Raditz as a boy, his views on them were a lot different to theirs; he didn't have time for such pleasures. But saiyan hormones could be a bitch, he'd deal with them once he had no choice. “When Saiyans mate, they are mated for life, they don't just ditch them. When the ritual is complete, it creates a bond, they will feel each others thoughts, emotions and pain. If one were to die in battle, the other would die too. They can't live without each other, their souls are connected as one. Kind of like those birds you call doves” Vegeta had read a few books that Bulma had brought him in the last week; purely out of boredom while he recovered. He'd learned more about the planet's nature, and it's functions; that was all that interested him. “If you were to choose a mate you would have to go through a test”

 

“What sort of test?”

 

“A test to prove your strength to your chosen mate, to fight someone strong. Normally it was the father of the mate; but it could be anyone; be it our race or another. You would fight to prove your worth to her, of course Saiyan females were fighters, too; but male Saiyans still held the advantage”

 

“Whoa, some ritual.....when you say mated for life, is that like a marriage?”

 

“What's a marriage?”

 

“Well, it's really only a legal document that binds two people together. The female takes on the surname of the male and each of you wears a ring on your left finger, as a symbol of their trust and dedication to each to other”

 

“That sounds pretty pathetic”

 

“Why?”

 

“What's the difference?”

 

“The same as yours I guess”

 

“No, you humans seem to have three terms; pleasure, couples and this- marriage you just spoke of. Saiyans have pleasure and mating; there is no in between” Vegeta blushed again, Bulma noticed and then she blushed too. She just sat there then, dressed in a silk red gown; he wasn't stupid, he could tell she was attractive; he could admit that at least, if only in his head. He was a guy after all. “Now go as you said you would”

 

“Ok, I guess Saiyans are special; humans could never even dream about having something that real and strong. Especially not me, your race is truly passionate”

 

“Oh yeah, we were a real loved bunch”

 

Bulma smiled “I can only wonder what loving someone like that would be like”

 

Vegeta looked over at her, his curiosity got the better of him; then he smirked “The weakling not good enough?”

 

“Bite me!...Yamcha is great, he cares for me; he loves me...”

 

“That's disgusting”

 

Bulma rolled her eyes “Although, sometimes I think that maybe he's not the one”

 

“I didn't ask for your life story “

 

Bulma then realised who she was talking to, she started to laugh “Oh right, What was I thinking, geez”

 

“So What the hell is stopping you from leaving him?”

 

Bulma looked at him, wow, he was curious tonight “Fear” She simply said

 

Vegeta frowned “Does he threaten you?”

 

Bulma's eyes widen, he'd obviously got the wrong implications there “Christ no! No!”

 

“No need to burst my eardrums, what are you so damn scared of then?”

 

“I don't know, being alone I guess”

 

“You'd probably be better off”

 

Bulma tried hard not to laugh “Don't be mean”

 

“Sorry, it's in my nature” Vegeta smirked

 

“Well, Thanks for talking to me; I think”

 

“Humans wouldn't be able to comprehend or even be able to handle a Saiyan's ritual anyway; so you need not bother pondering”

 

Bulma glared at him, why had that made her mad? he was being sincere, it was meant to make her feel at ease. “Excuse me!? How dare you! How dare you just assume our race is beneath yours! I'll have you know, that whether you like it or not, our races are more compatible then you'll ever get! You arrogant pig headed-” Bulma was cut off and silenced, at first she had no idea what was happening. Her mind was blank, she was frozen on the spot, then she registered what was transpiring; Vegeta was kissing her! She had no idea what she was suppose to do, kiss back or...wait, someone entered her mind- Yamcha! She pulled away from him, shock written all over her face. And what was on his? The bastard was smirking!

 

“If that's all it takes to shut you up, then that weakling of yours has it pretty easy”

 

Bulma growled and raised her hand at him, he caught her wrist “You really don't want to do that, I'm not exactly above hitting a woman; especially if she attacks first”

 

“That's only fair, but what's also fair is that you kissed me, now I get to kiss you”

 

“You think so?”

 

“You kissed me first” Vegeta gripped her arm tighter and she gently leaned forward

 

…...........Bulma shot up from the bed, it was dark outside, she glanced at the clock, still only 2am. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair, whoa; where had that all come from?

 

“ Oh god, did I seriously just have a dream about Vegeta? What the hell? You need your head examined Bulma”

 

She got out of the bed, padded into the bathroom and splashed water upon her face. Ok, so not all of it was a dream; he had told her a story about the Saiyan mating rituals; about what his planet had been like. But that's where it had ended, that's about when he told her to get lost. But her dreams, they had other plans, they had an alternate ending. She stared at herself in the mirror

 

“What a case you are”

 

….............................

 

Bulma woke up to a brisk morning, it was getting closer to winter; so she was wrapped in blankets. She sighed as she pondered on whether to get out of the warm bed or not. Then she remembered “Oh my god!!” Bulma then shot out of bed, the cold forgotten about as she ran down to the living area where her mum was.

 

“Mum!”

 

“What it is dear?”

 

“Has he gone already?”

 

“Who honey?”

 

“Vegeta”

 

“I don’t think so, I made him breakfast, and then the last place I saw him, he was on the roof”

 

“On the roof?”

 

“Oh how silly of me.....I forgot to give you this”

 

Bulma was handed a small piece of paper that read 'meet me on the roof'

her stomach churned and twisted inside of her, her dream she had days ago flashed through her mind. She shook her head, today was the day Vegeta would leave capsule corp. he was now fully healed. She had hoped that he would stay with her; live here. But she should have known better.

 

Bulma rushed back up the stairs and put on some old jeans and a long sleeved top. She wrapped herself up in a thick black coat and ran up the stairs to the roof's entrance and opened the door. She glanced around and spotted the Saiyan standing there with the clothes he had worn for battling Cui, obviously still torn up.

 

“Hey”

 

“Finally. I need to talk to you”

 

“Really?”

 

“Don’t get excited, you're not going to like what I'm about to say”

 

“Like anything you've said to me I've liked? That hasn't really stopped me before”

 

“That's why I need to talk to you.........” Vegeta hesitated at first, then he heard that sickening voice in his head. _~Don't get attached, emotions are for the weak, remember what I taught you, Vegeta~_ Despite his searing hatred for Frieza, he was right. Caring for someone, emotions got you killed, or them killed mainly; Appaul was proof of that. Bulma would be next, he needed to put a stop to it, now. “You can be so caring toward me and I don’t like it. It's damaging my pride, I vowed that when Appaul died I would never let anyone else in, I vowed to be the coldest I could be, never showing the slightest bit of emotion and only focusing on my strength and my pride. It was better that way, and it worked until I met you. I started showing that side again and I hated it, I wanted nothing more than to be left in peace, to be ruthless. I can't do that unless I never see you again. This is me and this is how I like it. So don’t bother caring about me because I will never feel the same”

 

“Vegeta I-I can't, how could you say that?”

 

“I told you before..... I will not hesitate to kill you, stay away from me”

 

“What about the tournament?”

 

“Don’t come”

 

“You can't order me around, I'm coming to support you”

 

“Stop it!! don’t you get it wench!? I hate you.....I hate the fact that you're always so damn nice to me, Emotion is for the weak, which is what you are!”

 

Bulma's eyes were beginning to cloud over with tears, this wasn’t exactly the conversation she had in mind. Did he really hate her? After all that had happened? “Then why....why did you save me? if you hated me so much, you could of just let me die; then I wouldn’t have to see you again” Vegeta balled his hands into fists at his side, he couldn’t think of an excuse for that, he thought she would have run away from him by now. “Don’t answer me then, but before you go....take this with you, consider it a goodbye forever present”

 

Vegeta looked down at Bulma's hand, it was a capsule. “What would I want with that?”

 

“There's Saiyan armour inside. Remember when you explained to me the materials of it? I tried as best as I could to copy them; I think it turned out ok”

 

“There you go again!! stop trying to help me! I don’t need your help!”

 

Vegeta threw the capsule to the ground “And I'm warning you, if you ever try and find me, I will kill you”

 

“I don’t believe you!! I thought we had at least started to form an understanding......but if that's the way you want it then fine, fuck you!!”

 

Vegeta stood there and just gave her an evil smirk. “Good, start hating me” Vegeta laughed at her “Because I most certainly hate you”

 

The young Saiyan flew off without another word, across west city and away from the only other person to show him kindness, he slowed down suddenly and clenched his eyes shut. _It was the only way I could get you to hate me, it really is best for both our sakes._

 

Bulma stood on the roof, She was crying as she looked up into the sky, she then smirked as she picked up the capsule he had thrown. “You can fool yourself Prince Vegeta, but not me, I know there is good in you and I'm not going to stop helping to bring it out. I'm sorry, but I'm not about to give up on you”

 

 


	9. Tournament

 

Five months later; the tournament day had come, many fighters would be there once again to test their strength.

 

Goku, Yamcha, Bulma and Krillin were flying in Bulma's aircraft. They had decided to arrive together, it had been a while since they'd seen each other. She lands the plane in the parking area and they all step out, a lot of people had already arrived.

 

“Whoa! There's more people here then before” Goku said in excitement

 

“Yeah I know” Krillin replied

 

“We should go sign up quickly” Yamcha told them, they agreed, Bulma capsuled the plane and they made their way toward the sign up booth.

 

As soon as Vegeta had left capsule corp. Bulma had got in touch with Yamcha and he came over. They spoke through what had happened and Bulma apologised for shutting him out. Yamcha too had apologised, he hadn't meant to get so angry about Vegeta; he supposed that if Vegeta did save her life, she would want to help him too. It was just who she was, kind of like Goku really. So they had sorted their relationship out and were back to normal again.

 

The three fighters and Bulma walk up to the desk and Goku, Krillin and Yamcha sign their names onto the list.

 

“I wonder if Vegeta's here yet” Goku said as they stepped to the side

 

“Maybe he backed out, he's probably too scared to face Goku” Yamcha joked and laughed.

 

“Were you saying something weakling?” a deep voice startled them and they turned to see Vegeta, floating above them

 

“Hey Vegeta!” Goku greeted happily

 

Vegeta noticed a few of the other humans gawking up at him. “What are you staring at!?” the young Saiyan glared at them and they soon scattered away. He floated down and landed in front of them.

 

“How you been Vegeta?” Goku asked

 

Vegeta scowled “I’ll be a lot better once I’ve beaten you”

 

“You might not even get paired up together Vegeta!” Yamcha was just sending death glares at the Saiyan prince, he couldn't help it; he really didn’t like him being here

 

“Have we got a room to stay in yet? It looks like there are a lot more people here this time” Krillin asked

 

“I took the liberty of booking ahead; it should be big enough to fit us all in” Bulma replied. Vegeta just stood with his arms folded and rolled his eyes, she was still as spoilt as ever “Vegeta, you can use it too if you want, there's plenty of room”

 

Hadn't he told her to leave him alone? He thought she hated him “Like I need your help to get my own quarters!”

 

“Well, I know you don’t have any money”

 

“Just because I don't come from this planet, that doesn't mean I don't have credit”

 

“Credit? you have earth money? Well then, let's see you get a room of your standards your highness”

 

He could tell that she thought he was lying, _this should wipe that grin off her face_ “Watch and learn wench” He could merely take anything he wanted; no one would be able to stop him. But what was the point in receiving rewards and payment for purging planets if you were never going to use them? Of course, the credit was a mere number until you converted it into the right currency.

 

The prince walked up to the paying booth across from where they were standing and they followed him. There was only one large suite on the whole island and Vegeta had spotted it when he arrived, he liked it because it was secluded; which meant he could be as far from the other humans as possible. Vegeta pointed at the picture of the suite on a board, showing the guy at the booth which one he wanted. The guy sweat nervously as Vegeta glared at him

 

“Whoa, it's a house” Goku gaped

 

“He's showing off, there's no way he could have earth money to pay for something like that” Yamcha said

 

Vegeta was getting impatient “Well?”

 

“Erm....are you sure you want that? I mean that is our most expensive suite on the island and nobody has rented that room before except for the mayor! it's a lot of money sir”

 

“I want that room! now fucking give it to me or I’ll rip your head off!!” Vegeta grabbed the guy by the scruff of the neck, the poor guy was shaking

 

“Ok, ok just don’t hurt me, that'll just be 101,000”

 

“Now that wasn’t so hard was it moron?”

 

“101,000?” Yamcha couldn't believe it

 

Vegeta's card was scanned and accepted, much to the booth guy's and everyone else’s surprise,

 

“Vegeta you-you actually have....” Bulma couldn't finish her sentence; Vegeta had money, he actually had 'credit'

 

Vegeta snatched the key from the man and walked off “I guess there was one upside to purging planets” Vegeta laughed “See you at the fighting grounds weaklings”

 

Yamcha sneered at his retreating form _now he's rich too!?_

 

Vegeta flew off toward the house as the others stared in shock. Goku just laughed as he didn’t quite understand what had happened.

 

“Forget it about him guys, let's go to our room and order some food” Bulma said

 

Goku, Krillin, Yamcha and Bulma made their way to the suite. Their room had two single beds, one large bed and a couch. The kitchen was furnished with laminated flooring. The living area where the beds were situated had a 46” flat screen that hung on the wall. The floors in the living area were carpeted with a soft light blue texture. The walls were decorated in green. Goku ran straight into the kitchen with Bulma in tow. Krillin and Yamcha walked in behind, whistling in appreciation.

 

It took a while for the food to arrive as Goku of course ordered the most. There was a knock on the door, Yamcha answered and there stood a tall blonde woman. She had a black revealing dress on with white frilly netting around the rims, she looked like a maid; she had her name tag right on her left boob.

 

“Hi cutie you must be hungry, it took a while to get it all up here” She said, Yamcha stared at her; he still stuttered when talking to other girls.

 

“I have friends over, that's all” he managed to reply

 

“Right, gotcha. So, how long you here for hmm? are you competing in the tournament?”

 

Bulma began to get annoyed, this woman was flirting with her man, and to top it all off; Yamcha didn’t seem to be stopping it either. She walked right up to the maid, frowning at her.

 

“We need money Bulma” Yamcha simply told her when he noticed her standing there.

 

Bulma grew even more angry “Why don’t you flirt with her some more and she might give you it to you for free!!”

 

“Here we go again” Krillin said as he sat on one of the single beds

 

“What does flirting mean Krillin?” Goku asked

 

“Its when you talk in strange ways to girls to get their attention and buy them drinks and stuff”

 

“I don’t get it......”

 

“Well, I'm not just a maid ya know” the woman winks at Yamcha as Bulma angrily handed her the money and she walked off with the food. How she resisted the urge to punch her lights out she'll never know.

 

“Bye!” Yamcha shouted and shut the door, he turned around to a fuming Bulma.

 

“Did you want to borrow money so that you can go be with her for the night perv?”

 

“What? Bulma what's gotten into you? I was just making conversation....I wouldn’t do that to you”

 

“Sure looked that way to me”

 

“I wasn’t honest, are you ok? You've been acting strange”

 

“I'm fine!”

 

“Can we eat now?” Goku said, trying to ignore his friend's arguments

 

Bulma smiled at her friend “Go right ahead Goku” she then turned back to Yamcha with a frown “Was she prettier then me?”

 

“Errr.....no, I mean no of course not! I love you Bulma, Trixie was not prettier than you”

 

“Trixie!? so you were looking at more than just her head!!”

 

“What? No, her name tag was there”

 

“Right on her tits!!”

 

“Bulma you should know I wouldn’t like any other girl, I like you!”

 

Bulma sighed, was she overreacting? She had been agitated ever since seeing Vegeta again. “I'm sorry.......I guess I'm just hungry and tired”

 

“The food is great!” Goku said as he stuffed his face with another dumpling.

 

“Come over and eat before there's none left” Krillin told them as he quickly grabbed a couple of dumplings.

 

Once all the food was gone, the four sat among the comfortable couch.

 

Bulma slumped next to Yamcha, he kissed her and she returned it, Krillin yawns

“We should get some rest”

 

They all agreed and turned off all the lights; settling down into their chosen beds to get some sleep. It was quiet for a about 10 minutes until.........

 

“I'm hungry” Goku said, Bulma angrily threw a spare pillow at him “What did I say?”

 

“Go to sleep!!” Bulma shouted

............................

 

The house Vegeta had picked was highly decorated. All the floors were completely laminated, the walls were painted dark red. The furniture had an old antique look, there was a 50” flat screen on the wall with a large couch settled in front of it. A large bedroom resided in the back room; with the kitchen area just at the back of the living room area. Outside, he even had a swimming pool.

 

Vegeta was in the middle of a difficult kata; he needed to keep his mind focused on the tournament, even though Goku was the only one he was concerned with.

 

There was a knock at the door, he had almost forgotten he had ordered food. As he opened the door, a blonde haired girl stood on the front step; carrying boxes of food. She gasped then, noticing his muscular form; staring at him for quite some time.

 

Vegeta growled at her “What are you staring at!?”

 

Trixie jumped at his voice, she placed the boxes just inside the door “I can tell you're entering the tournament” she winked at him.

 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her, did she honestly believe that careless line would work? He supposed he could play along, with a smirk he laid a hand on her breast, she yelped a bit but then moved closer to him.

 

_This guy is rich, he'll pay good money for my services_ she thought in excitement

 

“Do you like what you see?”

 

“I do”

 

“Too bad I don’t like what I see”

 

“What?”

 

“You are repulsive, a slut with no purpose.....a concubine. How could you even think anyone would possibly like you!? especially a prince like myself? Well sorry, I do not take kindly to whore's. Time to send you and whatever disease you might have to the next dimension”

 

Trixie was in tears by this time, she didn’t think herself as a prostitute. She began to shake as she saw the young prince raise his hand and a glowing beam formed. Before she could even blink she was blasted away.

 

The young Saiyan brought his food to the living room, he sat down and demolished everything.

 

“I suppose every planet has it's whore's” Vegeta didn't like subjecting himself to such degrading pleasures. Nappa and Raditz hadn't seemed to care, while they indulged themselves; Vegeta would scan over the planet and look for resources and come back when they were done. He couldn't blame them, Saiyan's had needs too; but he was of royalty, it would be disgraceful if he took just any random female to bed.

 

…..............................

 

Morning came and the young warriors woke up early to get to the tournament in time.

 

The four warriors had been matched on different blocks, just like the previous tournament. Vegeta was glad that he and Goku wouldn't be fighting in the elimination round. They began to make their way toward their assigned rings when they were stopped half way. Four older fighters walked in front them. Krillin looked up with a frown, they were here again?

 

“Move” Vegeta told them

 

“You know Krillin is stronger then you now” Goku said “Why did you come back?”

 

“We're a lot stronger now, you'll see half pint!”

 

The four monks walk passed the young fighters and headed toward another part of the area “Weaklings” Vegeta didn't care to know what that was all about; he was only interested in fighting Goku.

 

They then separated from one another, making their way to their block

 

Bulma sat to the side so she could cheer all of them on, The stool she was sat on was high up so she had a perfect view of all four rings. She only hoped she didn't get too excited and fall off. The first to get things started was Goku's block.

 

“Oooookaaaaay!!” The announcer yelled “Lets get things started with our first match! Reed versus Fray!” Goku and the others watch the match, it was over in less than 3 minutes. “Well wasn't that exciting, reed wins by ring out! next up is Jagen versus Tien”

 

master Roshi entered the arena, he was just in time; he spotted Bulma and walked over to her, Bulma waved down at him “Hey master Roshi you made it after all”

 

“Sure did”

 

Roshi looked around to see the next fight, he was shocked “What's up with you?”

 

“That's one of Crane's pupils”

 

“Whose Crane?”

 

“A talented but brutal martial arts teacher”

 

“A teacher like you?”

 

Roshi nodded “Our methods are very different though”

 

Tien had a third eye on his forehead and wore dark blue trousers and no top. He had no hair, but looked strong. He began to attack, he was quite a fast opponent.

 

“Tien wins!” the fight was over quickly, but then again, elimination rounds always were

 

“He's a good fighter” Goku said, he always kept tabs on the strongest of them. So he could prepare himself for the main arena.

 

Tien walked off and stood at the back against the wall, without saying a word

 

“Fighters Lew and Frolli! lets get more matches on the way!”

 

Vegeta was starting to think this tournament was pointless; he knew the humans were weak, but he hadn't counted on them being this weak.

 

“There seems to be less competition then the last one” Bulma said

Lew moved in to land a kick to Frolli but he moved and landed a kick of his own which sent Lew backwards. Lew then rebounded and ran toward Frolli as fast as he could. But Frolli just moved away and Lew landed out of the ring.

 

“Ring out”

 

Vegeta snorted _amateurs_

 

“These guys are funny to watch” Goku said with a laugh

 

Krillin appeared beside him “Hey Goku, thought I'd come back over here since my block hasn't started yet”

 

“The only challenge from my block I've seen at the moment is Tien”

 

“But the only challenge you'll have in the main arena is me” Goku and Krillin look to see Vegeta walking up to them. He was getting bored just standing there, so he too decided to stand closer to Goku's block, to observe the fights more closely.

 

“What block are you in?” Goku asked

 

“Four”

 

“Well, I think I'm fighting next”

 

Yamcha also went to join the group as he waved over to Bulma and smiled when he saw master Roshi standing there. “Hey guys, Master Roshi is here” Goku and Krillin wave over at him “I'm the first fighter to fight in my block, not sure who I'm fighting though”

 

“What about you Krillin?” Goku asked

 

“I'm first in mine too”

 

Goku then walked onto the ring as his name was called, he saw that he was fighting one of the monks that had bullied Krillin in the past, he smiled a cheeky grin. “This won't last long”

 

“Go Goku!!” Bulma shouted

 

The fighter laughed “This time, I'm going to show you what real strength is”

“He doesn't deserve to fight Kakarott, I'm the only one here that has that right” Vegeta said

 

Krillin and Yamcha roll their eyes but continued to watch the fight.

 

The fighter swings for Goku but it's blocked and Goku, as lightly as he could punches back and the monk flies through the air, Goku moves to catch him and gently drops him on the floor.

 

“Goku wins, which means block one is over! Krillin is the first up for block two”

 

“Show them what you got Krillin” Goku tells him, Krillin gives him a thumbs up.

 

The two fighters enter the small ring “You got lucky last time, but this time you're going to cry”

 

The monk begins punching and kicking at Krillin, but the boy simple dodged the moves with ease. With one kick, Krillin sends the monk flying out of the ring with ease. They hadn't learnt a thing it would seem.

 

“Nice one Krillin!”

 

Krillin laughs and shows Goku the peace sign before walking off the ring. “Piece of cake”

 

“Out of the ring! Krillin has one his match”

 

“Hey guys” Bulma greeted as she made her way toward her friends.

 

Another of the monks glanced over, his eyes turn to lust “Hey baby, what do ya say to a little fun around the park with a strong guy like me?”

 

Bulma just laughed in his face “In your dreams jerk”

 

“She's with me” Yamcha told him with a glare

 

Bulma put her hand in Yamcha's and stuck her tongue out

 

“Little bitch, I'm more of a man then any of these wimps you're hanging around”

 

Goku just about managed to hold Vegeta back from pummelling the guy to a pulp. Bulma walked right up to him, got straight in his face and as hard as she could, she kneed him in the groin. All of them winced at the sight, Bulma smiled proudly at her victory.

 

“Bulma!” Yamcha scorned

 

Bulma huffed “What? he annoyed me, maybe I should enter the tournament, what do ya think guys?”

 

Goku and Krillin laughed, their friend was crazy

 

“You're gonna pay for that bitch!”

 

Yamcha stood in Bulma's way and warned the guy off “Touch her and I'll beat the crap out of you”

 

“It's sad I know, but he probably could do it, now kindly do us a favour and fuck off” Vegeta said, he might as well join in; he had nothing better to do. Besides, the guy referred to him as a wimp, he was lucky that Goku had stopped him.

 

The monk frowned at them but resided back to where he was standing. Bulma laughed to herself, Yamcha was trying to be as scary as Vegeta was, but it just looked funny, before long she just burst out laughing. They looked at her with a weirded out expression, she then regained her senses. While they were fighting with the monks, ring 2 was almost over. Sudo and a guy called razor were the last ones of the ring. Razor kicked Sudo up in the jaw and punched him in the stomach, he brought his knee up and hit him in the face and he fell out of the ring.

 

“That was quick” Yamcha said

 

“Block three will now begin, with fighters one and two. Yamcha versus Laive”

 

“Looks like it's my turn” Yamcha walked onto the ring with a confident smile “Are you ready?”

 

“You're going down pretty boy” Laive replied

 

Laive was a small muscular guy with black trousers and no top, he wore blue boxing gloves and had short brown hair. Yamcha flew at him and kicked him in the face, Laive stumbled back with a bleeding lip, he ran for Yamcha but was stopped when a kick came to his stomach and he flew out of the ring.

“Yeah!! that's showing him Yamcha!” Bulma shouted

 

“Yamcha has gotten stronger, I can tell” Goku said happily

 

“To me he's still weak and always will be” Vegeta commented

 

“Yamcha isn't weak”

 

“Yes he is”

 

“No he's not!”

 

“Yes he is!!”

 

“Yamcha is a way better man than you”

 

“Oh? so that's why he's now talking to that wench over there instead of you?”

 

Bulma looked over at Yamcha blushing as some girl was talking to him, she stormed right up to them pulled the girls hair and threw her to the floor. “Stay away from my man!!”

 

_That woman has a fiery temper, she gives me a headache, she would make a decent Saiyan though..... what the hell am I saying?_ Vegeta frowned at his own thoughts

 

“Easy Bulma I was only talking to her”

 

“Jerk!”

 

“She just came up to me and started talking. I was about to say I have a girlfriend”

 

“Those two are weird” Goku laughed

 

“And that's a ring out! Chiaotzu advances!” the announcer shouted, interrupting their conversations.

 

The group turn their attention to the ring, there was a small pale boy; floating above the floor, wearing strange martial arts gi. He then floated away and landed next to a taller, more muscular man; Tien.

 

“Doesn't talk much does he?” Krillin said as they continued to observe them

 

“Sure is a strange little guy” Goku replied

 

“Whoever it is, just defeated that guy no sweat” Yamcha said

 

“Wow, they seem strong” Goku said

 

“The next fighters up to the ring please, this is getting exciting, soon we will know just who will be competing in the main arena. Would Bunko and Piccolo come to the ring” Bunko made his way up to the ring, he searched for his opponent “Eh....Piccolo? Piccolo come to the ring; it's your turn”

 

Everyone looked puzzled, Piccolo then appeared from the shadows, he was tall with green skin and wore a white cape and a white turbine. Piccolo walked into the ring and just stared at the person opposite him. He then surprised everyone when he began to float in the air, the other human fighters just stared up in shock.

 

“He can fly too” Goku said, he hadn't met a great deal of fighters that could fly.

 

“And?” Vegeta said, why were they so shocked? It wasn't that big of a deal

 

“It's not a common trait here Vegeta” Bulma simply told him

 

“Oh” that made sense he guessed, now that he thought about it; he hadn't seen many humans on the planet flying around. Vegeta looked at the new fighter, he clearly wasn't human though; surely they could see that.

 

“I wonder who he is” Goku said, he stared in wonder, he was fascinated. Other then Vegeta, he now had three more that he was excited to fight.

 

“He looks as grumpy as Vegeta” Krillin commented

 

Bulma laughed

 

“Shut up baldy!”

 

Piccolo then formed energy in his hand, Goku and Vegeta felt it. The ki was strong.

 

“Are you crazy!? you could kill him!” Goku shouted in horror

 

Piccolo turned to him, disintegrating the energy instantly “Goku” they gasped in surprise that Piccolo knew his name. “We finally meet, I've heard a lot about you”

 

“How?”

 

“I used to be one with the guardian of earth; we shared the same body. Until recently, we separated into two beings; I learned of you through him”

 

“You Shared the same body?” Bulma said, as if asking for confirmation

 

Vegeta almost cringed _that's disturbing_ it seemed the more he was on this planet, the weirder it seemed to get.

 

“What do you mean, were you the same person?” Goku asked

 

“Or were you like, split personality or something?” Yamcha said

 

“Does that mean you're evil? Because there's always an evil one in there somewhere” Krillin commented

 

“I'm not a personality, I'm real; I am a completely separate person to Kami. But yes, I am and I vow one day to take over this world as mine”

 

“You wouldn't know evil if it smacked you in the face!” Vegeta shouted, just who did this green guy think he was?

 

“Smack me in the face and find out....Vegeta”

 

He knew his name too? Just how much did this guardian of earth know? “Are you challenging me!?” Vegeta growled and stepped forward, his fists raised

 

Goku stepped in front of his Saiyan counterpart “We can't fight in here, we have to save it for the ring”

 

Vegeta shoved Goku away from him “Get out of my face Kakarott”

 

“Goku! I've been waiting for a chance to fight you”

 

“You have?”

 

“Get in line, Kakarott is mine!”

 

“Piccolo wants to fight Goku now?” Bulma said with a huff; what was it with that? Pretty soon, Goku was going to have one heck of an enemy list. Poor kid, and he hadn't really done anything.

 

“Shouldn't you finish your match first?” Goku said

 

Piccolo turned to his now shivering opponent, glared at him and he ran off out of the ring

 

“Oh, Piccolo wins by default.... I guess”

 

Goku was more excited then ever now, he couldn't wait until the main arena. The other fighters from block 3 finished their matches; Piccolo disappeared while the rest of them stayed to watch the last block of fighters. Bulma stood to the side with them; Master Roshi came over to join them as well; since the last block decided the final competition for the main tournament. Two of the first fights hadn't lasted long; it was beginning to become very dull. Bulma then jumped up and down and began to cheer loudly when the announcer spoke the next two fighters. Vegeta versus Reji, the final Monk they had argued with before. Vegeta tried hard to hide his embarrassment, despite the crowds; he could clearly hear Bulma shout his name.

 

“Come on Vegeta! show them what a Saiyan is!”

 

Goku and Krillin laughed, they could tell the young Saiyan was discomfited; Vegeta was covering his face with a gloved hand.

 

“Wooooo! go Vegeta!!”

 

Vegeta was getting really angry now, the monk was laughing at him too, he spun around on his heel really quickly and yelled “WOMAN WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!”

 

For once Bulma shut up, she didn't mean to anger Vegeta so much. She saw fury written all in his eyes, Vegeta turned back around to be almost met with a punch in the face from the monk. He ducked it and started pounding the monk all around the ring. He left a bloody heap behind him as he turned his back on the broken fighter. Goku knew Vegeta would win, but wished he hadn't hurt the guy so much.

 

“Vegeta wins by knock out!”

 

Vegeta walks off, taking off his bloodied gloves in the process, he walks right up to Bulma “Don't you ever do that again!” he then stormed over to a far corner, leaning against the wall to calm down

 

“Geez, what a drama queen”

 

“Alrighty then....it's time to announce the first line ups, who will be fighting who in the quarter finals. Yates Versus Razor, Vegeta versus Aidan, Fire versus Asha, Frolli Versus Krillin, Chiaotzu versus Yamcha, Tien versus Reed, Telman Versus Piccolo and Goku Versus Ballen. This is going to be one exciting quarter round. Before we begin, please help yourself to the buffet bar in the next huts. I'll see you soon!”

 

….....................

 

“The ring looks bigger this year, don't ya think?” Krillin said as he and his group of friends made their way to the fighters area. All sixteen fighters were ready and waiting for their names to be called out.

 

“Maybe, I don't really remember it” Goku said with a laugh

 

“That's because you destroyed most of it”

 

“I did?”

 

Krillin sighed “Never mind”

 

Yamcha peered around the stadium, that had definitely been built bigger then the last one. “Wow, there's a much bigger audience too; I can't even see Bulma anywhere”

 

“I'm sure she's around somewhere” Krillin said

 

“I wonder where Vegeta went? It's going to start soon” Goku said, he couldn't see Piccolo anywhere either.

 

“He's probably still cooling off, Bulma did make him pretty mad” Krillin told him

 

“He's always mad, nothing new there” Yamcha said

 

Bulma made her way through the crowd of people; how was she suppose to get to her seat in the stadium if people kept getting in her way unnecessary. Just then, two young men stood casually in front of her, smiling. “Excuse me, you're in my way”

 

“I'm sorry, but you're just so beautiful I just had to say hi” one of them said. Bulma frowned, she wasn't in the mood for this crap

 

“Yeah, do you want to hang out with us?” the other said

 

“No thanks, now let me pass”

 

“Come on, we just want to have a little fun, what's wrong with that?”

 

“Jerks, I said no!” Bulma was getting angry now, yet she tried to ignore her heart racing against her chest. They moved closer, one of them grabbed Bulma's arm. Time for plan B “You know I have a boyfriend, he's fighting in the tournament and he's going to be pretty angry when he finds out you were trying anything”

 

“Of course, we believe you, don't we?”

 

The shorter male laughed “Oh yeah, what a coincidence”

 

“I'm serious! Now-let-me-go!” Bulma tried to yank her arm free

 

“Come on, this doesn't have to be a big deal. It's just fun”

 

“The wench said no” Bulma would recognise that voice anywhere. She looked up to see the young prince hovering in the air above them with his arms folded

 

“Who's that?”

 

“Don't know, but he's.....he's flying”

 

“Are you going to let her go or am I going to have to kill you?”

 

“Vegeta, perfect timing” Bulma said, sighing in relief

 

Vegeta scowled at her “Why is it that every time you manage to get into trouble I always end up saving your ass? isn't that your weakling mate's job?”

 

“Are you actually thinking about fighting us kid?”

 

“Let's teach him a lesson”

 

Vegeta just rolled his eyes and lowered down to the ground with his arms still folded. The two let Bulma go and turned for Vegeta, they didn't even have a chance to raise a fist. Vegeta leapt into the air and kicked them both hard in the neck. They dropped to the floor, necks twisted in a deformed shape. Bulma shook, had Vegeta just killed two humans?

 

“Vegeta no! How could you!? What were you thinking!?”

 

“What's your problem wench? I saved you, so why do you care if they live or not?”

 

“Here on this planet you can't just kill people, it's not right Vegeta!”

 

“I don't care what happens to anyone here; I live by my rules, I _am_ a killer; hasn't that drummed into you yet?” Bulma ran off crying and Vegeta just watched her _she'll hate me soon enough, I'll make sure of that_ The young Saiyan flew off toward the ring.

 

The crowds shouted and cheered as the announcer reeled off the fighting pairs once again. Vegeta soon made his way into the fighter's area; he spotted Goku, Krillin and Yamcha stood nearby, eagerly waiting to fight their opponents. He decided not to stand with them, the less he associated with them, the less he felt part of their weird little group. He scanned the other fighters, hardly any of them were any kind of challenge. _What a waste of my time_

 

“I'm fighting a guy named Ballen first, whose that?” Goku said

 

Yamcha looked around the hut “I think it's that guy” Ballen was a short man, he had brown short hair and was rather chubby.

 

“I wish my fight wasn't the last one” Goku sulked

 

“Yamcha, you're fighting Chiaotzu” Krillin said

 

“I know, he looks creepy”

 

“Make sure you're careful”

 

“You bet”

 

“The first match will now begin, let's get this tournament started! Razor versus Yates” Razor and Yates walk onto the ring, they stand opposite each other. “Whenever you're ready!”

 

Yates attacks first, a swift kick to Razor's stomach followed with Razor punching Yates in the face, they repeat this several times until they begin to tire

 

“This is exciting” Goku said

 

Yates and Razor kick at each other; Razor ducks a punch and jumps up; giving a round house kick to Yate's head, knocking him out of the ring.

 

“Ring out! razor wins and moves on to round 2”

 

Bulma sighed when she had finally got a seat; she tried not to think about what had just happened. Vegeta saved her, but this time, she really wished he hadn't. Was she deluding herself? Was he really not going to change? Was he really the cold hearted boy he had told her he was?

 

“Is that seat taken?” Bulma looked up when someone spoke to her. It was a young girl, raven hair; short in height and wore a light pink Chinese dress.

 

“Oh, no it's not, you can sit there I guess”

 

“Good thanks”

 

_Why do I feel like I know her from somewhere?_

 

Goku peers out of the hut, he then smiles and turns back inside “Hey, I see Bulma”

 

Yamcha moves to Goku's side and peers out “Yeah, that's her” he smiled

 

“But, isn't that girl next to her Chi Chi? Remember Yamcha?”

 

Yamcha paled “Oh....yeah, I remember; the ox king’s daughter”

 

“She sparred with me once”

 

“What when?”

 

“I dunno, around the time we stopped looking for the dragon balls for a while. It was pretty fun, but she kept smiling and giggling at me”

 

Yamcha laughed “Goku, I think you might have had a date there buddy”

 

Krillin's ears perked up “A date? Goku had a date?”

 

“Hey, that's what she said; how'd you know? What's a date anyway?”

 

“Goku you're hopeless” Yamcha laughed

 

_It's sickening how human Kakarott acts_ Vegeta thought

 

“Aidan and Vegeta come on up, you're the next fighters”

 

“Good luck Vegeta!” Goku shouted after him as he walked passed

 

“Like I need it”

 

Aidan just stood there shaking, he had seen Vegeta fight but tried to act tough and clenched his fists in front of him. “I'll tell you what wimp, since I'm so bored, I'll give you the first shot completely free, I won't move a muscle”

 

“There he goes, he's showing off again” Yamcha said with a frown

 

Krillin nodded in agreement, Goku didn't take any notice and watched the fight happily.

 

“No jokes, I get one punch for free?” Aidan asked

 

“As hard as you can, I won't move an inch. Who knows, maybe you'll even draw blood if you're strong enough, come on show me what you've got; human”

 

“All right, here goes” Aidan runs for Vegeta who stood there, true to his word, like he said he would. Aidan punches Vegeta right in the face. The Saiyan barely flinched, he then smirked

 

“Well that was pitiful, are you telling me that's the best you can do?”

 

“T-that was m-my strongest punch”

 

“Pathetic, now it's my turn, you're just lucky that killing isn't allowed”

 

“Please don't hurt me....I give up! I give up!” Aidan ran in the opposite direction, out of the ring and away from the stadium

 

“Vegeta wins by forfeit”

 

“Coward” The young prince walked off the ring

 

“He, didn't even flinch” Yamcha stuttered, had he underestimated Vegeta that much? Then again, the boy wasn't human; he could be capable of anything

 

“Fire versus Asha, let's get this match started”

 

The two competitors walk toward the ring, passing Vegeta as they did so. Fire looked back at him, Vegeta caught his stare and scowled. His strength stood out more then any of the other human fighters. He became intrigued and stood outside the hut to observe the fight. Asha threw a fast punch, but it was caught with ease; he then tried again with his other fist and that was also caught. Fire smirked and his hands began to grow incredibly hot. They simmered red and Asha yelped and then struggled to get free of Fire's grip as his fists began to burn. Fire then kneed Asha hard in the stomach, sending him crashing into the wall. “I win”

 

Vegeta smirked, maybe that fighter would put up more of a challenge. _Interesting_

 

“He's strong, did you feel his energy? It was like the air got really hot” Goku said

 

“He's still a weakling like the rest of them” Vegeta replied as he made his way back into the hut to where Goku and his friends stood.

 

“I heard that” Fire stood before them, Vegeta turned to him; arms folded arrogantly

 

“I said it loud”

 

“No one insults me and gets away with it”

 

“Funny, I think I just did, and look; I'm still standing”

 

“Little punk, you want a piece of me now?”

 

“You're not allowed to fight outside the ring” Goku said

 

Vegeta laughed “Too bad”

 

“You just be ready for me Vegeta, I'll pummel you in that ring”

 

“Think so? you're even more stupid than you look” Fire seethed, he walks away from them; growling in frustration “Idiot”

 

“Oh, I'm up, wish me luck guys” Krillin said as he drew his arms in a circle.

 

“Good luck Krillin, you can do it”

 

Krillin followed after his opponent and they then stood opposite each other. Frolli was tall, he had bushy hair and wore a red jumpsuit.

 

“Are you kidding me with him? he's a puny kid, what kind of joke is this?” Frolli shouted

 

“I'm stronger than I look sir”

 

Frolli laughed, he figured luck was on his side, it was his first tournament and to get paired up with such a short kid; how could he lose? “I'd like to see that small fry”

 

“Hate to admit this, but that moron doesn't stand a chance” Vegeta said, he was a lot more calmer now that he'd come across another who might be a challenge. He was starting to get frustrated that the only fighter worth his time was Goku and that wasn't going to happen until the very last fight of the entire tournament. Now there was Fire, he knew that he'd win; but at least he might actually get a decent warm up.

 

“Krillin will win, he's much too strong for that guy” Goku said

 

Vegeta looked at him, he grit his teeth and suppressed his anger. “Kakarott, I just said that”

 

“Huh? But you said that moron doesn't stand a chance”

 

“I was talking about-” Goku looked at him blankly, Vegeta clenched a fist “Never mind” he should just keep to himself; every time he even remotely associated himself with the others, they just plain annoyed him.

 

Frolli throws a number of punches to Krillin who either dodges or blocks them. Krillin jumps high into the air and comes down with a head butt to Frolli's head and knocks him out cold.

 

“Yeah I did it!”

 

“Way to go Krillin!” Goku smiled as he turned to the other Saiyan. “See? I told you Vegeta”

 

“Argh!”

 

Krillin ran off the ring happily and over to his friends

 

“You were great buddy” Yamcha praised

 

“Thanks”

 

“Looks like I'm up next guys”

 

“Be careful Yamcha, I think there's more to that little guy then meets the eye” Goku told him

 

Vegeta didn't understand, one minute he could be really dense and then he goes and says something like that. _I can't wait to kick the crap out of him_

 

“Yeah I know”

 

“You'll win, ok?” Krillin told him

 

“I'll do my best”

 

They heard a laugh from behind them and they turned to see a strange looking man with the same symbol on his hat and his jacket as Tien and Chiaotzu were wearing. “You won't ever be able to defeat my pupils, none of you! you're all weak compared to them!”

 

_God what an annoying laugh_ Vegeta thought, sometimes, like right now; Vegeta wondered why he was even here. He could have just faced Goku on his own, then he wouldn't have to mingle with such maniacs.

 

“We'll see, I'm plenty strong myself” Yamcha bit back

 

“You'll see, you'll all see; I'm the greatest teacher there is, the proof will be smacking you around soon enough”

 

“I've only just met you and I can't stand the sight of you” Vegeta raised his arm up and formed a ki blast in his hand “Let's see how great you really are”

 

“What are you doing Vegeta?” Goku asked

 

“I'm not so naïve, I'm very familiar with the art of Ki”

 

“Is that so? Then I suppose you won't have a problem dodging my attack then?”

 

“You know, if you Fire that energy here; you will be disqualified”

 

“Funny, I seem to recall if you fought _other_ competitors outside the ring you were disqualified. But you don't fit into that category, so I'm sure getting rid of you won't really matter. I'm quite positive no one will notice”

 

“It would seem you have some very high skills, I can put them to better use; become my pupil and you will be the strongest fighter on the planet. Just follow my lead”

 

_Is this guy for real? He's insane_ Yamcha thought

 

Vegeta disintegrates his Ki and gets right in Crane's face “I'm far superior to you in every way human, I don’t need help from a weakling like you, I need no one, I train alone and I fight alone. Now you have about five seconds to get out of my face before I rip you apart and show you just how high my skills really are”

 

“Tst, I could have given you so much”

 

Vegeta growled at him, how he managed not to blast him away baffled him. Like he hadn't heard that before. Crane glared at the prince and retreats from the group. Vegeta moved to lean against the large archway of the hut; he had so much anger suppressed, there had better be another fight for him soon.

 

“What a creep” Yamcha said “Well, I guess I better get out there”

 

“Good luck Yamcha, I know you'll win” Goku said

 

“Just try not to show off too badly” Krillin laughed

 

Vegeta rolled his eyes, he then glanced to the side as the opponent that Yamcha was about to face passed him. _What the?_ Vegeta stood and watched the small fighter make his way toward the ring. Something wasn't right with that little guy, Vegeta scowled; he hadn't noticed it before. _He doesn't have a life source, I can't sense any energy from that thing at all._ He doubted any human could suppress their fighting power that much that it couldn't be sensed. Everyone on this planet could be detected, if concentrated enough on; all humans had a life signal. But there was nothing with this guy, no trace at all.

 

Yamcha followed after his opponent, Goku and Krillin stood at the other side of the archway. “Yamcha will show that teacher whose pupil is stronger” Krillin said

 

Goku stared after them in confusion, he could sense how strong Yamcha was just fine. But when he had tried to sense Chiaotzu, nothing; there wasn't anything there. That had never happened before.

 

“Let's get this fight started! Yamcha versus Chiaotzu! Yamcha competed in the last tournament and is back to redeem himself; how far will he progress this time?”

 

“Something isn't right” Goku said

 

“What do you mean Goku?”

 

Vegeta looked over at them

 

“Well, normally I can feel how strong a fighter is”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“But, I can't feel anything from Chiaotzu; I can't sense him at all. Can you?”

 

Krillin was unnerved by this, he looked at the small fighter in the ring “No, but then again; I'm still getting used to this sensing thing”

 

“I don't normally have a problem with sensing people. But, this time is different”

 

“Goku, you're kind of freaking me out here”

 

“I wonder what it means” Goku turned to Vegeta “Hey Vegeta can you-”

 

“No, I can't sense him either. For once, you're not just being weak” that was about as much of a compliment as he was going to give. Why lie? He really couldn't sense him, it was a little unnerving; but he wasn't going to tell them that part. “Kakarott is right, they have no energy signal”

 

“Oh, well. That's good right? That means he can't be that strong”

 

“Idiot. It's not just his power that's undetectable. He doesn't even have a life signal”

 

Krillin became even more freaked, just what did that even mean?

 

Yamcha took a deep breath and then crouches into a fighting stance; Chiaotzu remains silent and makes no attempt to even start.

 

Bulma moves forward, sitting on the edge of her seat

 

“Who are you here for?” The girl next to her asked

 

“I'm here for a few of my friends, but the tall one in the ring is my boyfriend”

 

Chi Chi looked down, she had seen the guy somewhere before; she wondered if it was the same one that had knocked her out before. He looked different though.

 

“Well, here I go” Yamcha stares at him, wondering why he hadn't even made any kind of move yet. Chiaotzu then disappears. The audience gasped, Yamcha's concentration was broken for a moment. “Where'd he go?”

 

“Whoa, that was fast” Goku said, looking around for the small fighter

 

“To the eyes of an amateur” Vegeta said, his eyes had already locked onto the opponent.

 

“Can you see him Goku? Because it looked like he just totally vanished to me”

 

Goku pointed into the air then, just to the left above Yamcha “There”

 

Vegeta was almost impressed, it took the other Saiyan a little longer to locate him; but at least it proved Goku would be a formidable opponent. That ability was child's play, and if Goku had trouble understanding what had happened, then he wasn't worth fighting after all. _Just wait Kakarott, you'll have a much harder time following my moves._

 

Chiaotzu appeared again behind Yamcha and delivers a kicks to his back, Yamcha was able to stop just before the edge of the ring, he turned to his opponent only to be punched in the face.

 

“Come on Yamcha!” Bulma shouted

 

Vegeta had to admit though, the opponent was harder to follow because he didn't leave a trail to detect.

 

Yamcha stumbled back and wiped his mouth “You've got some punch”

 

Chiaotzu doesn't reply, he flies forward and double kicks Yamcha in the stomach and then head butts him. The former bandit skids across the ring; what was going on? He was sure he was stronger, but he hadn't landed a single hit yet.

 

“That hurt” _damn it, I will not lose to my first opponent again! I'm here to win!_

 

“See, I told you you're all no match for them” Crane's voice interrupted them once again. They turn their attention to him angrily.

 

“Didn’t I tell you to get lost? do you not understand your own language? and that fool up there is a weakling, of course he doesn’t stand much of a chance. But I can easily defeat both of your fighters without even breaking a sweat”

 

“We're not as weak as you think Crane” Goku said

 

Yamcha gets to his feet, he had to come up with a way to catch him off guard. The audience were hypnotised by the fighting. The fighter was fast, he didn't think his signature move would work; but he wouldn't know that unless he tried. Besides, he had gotten stronger since he'd last used it. He curls his fingers, crouching low, moving his arms slowly at first.

 

“Wolf fang fist!” Yamcha sprung toward Chiaotzu and his arms move in fast motion. The appearance of the wolf broke the stoic fighter's concentration. Yamcha's fast fists hit their target, Yamcha grins and lowers to the floor as his opponent doubles forward. He kicks upwards and to everyone's surprise Chiaotzu is knocked out of the ring.

 

Vegeta was surprised, he'd been wrong; Yamcha had won. _First time for everything I guess._

 

“All right!! Yamcha did it!! way to go! I can't believe it!” Bulma shouted, giddy with happiness.

 

Chi Chi turned to her with a smile “Congratulations”

 

Crane gawked at the scene, he then growled “I don’t believe it! that's impossible, Chiaotzu never gets defeated”

 

Vegeta turned to him with a smirk, despite hating the human fighter; anything to rub it in this crazy mentor's face “Until now, you must be positively furious” Vegeta laughed “You should see your face, priceless”

 

“Yamcha wins! wasn’t that an exciting match, Yamcha moves onto the next round” even the announcer was overjoyed by the turn out.

 

Yamcha walked back toward his friends, despite the grazes that covered his body, he was proud of his victory.

 

“You did it Yamcha, I knew you could” Goku said

 

“I guess Crane here underestimated us” Krillin laughed

 

“Well done, you've gone from Amateur to beginner, congratulations” Vegeta smirked

 

For once, Yamcha didn't take the bait “I know that that was sarcasm and a complete insult to my fighting skills; but I'll take that”

 

“Do as you wish, Idiot”

 

 

 

 


	10. Robots

“Come here Chiaotzu!” Crane shouted, the group of fighters turn their attention toward the mentor. They watch as Chiaotzu merely floats over to Crane; almost like a mindless puppet.

 

“What's he doing?” Goku asked

 

“I'm not sure” Yamcha replied

 

Vegeta shrugged “It's not our concern”

 

“Failure!” Crane shouted, and right before everyone's eyes he crushes Chiaotzu's neck. Most of the human fighters in the hut began to cower against the wall. Goku growled, clenching his fists. Yamcha and Krillin stare in horror; they didn't see that coming. Even Vegeta was slightly surprised.

 

“How could you do that!? Why would you do that to your own pupil!” Goku shouted

 

Crane glanced at him, an evil glint in his eye “Because he failed me”

 

“So you kill him!?”

 

“It's not like he matters to me, he wasn’t my best pupil anyway”

 

“You animal!” Yamcha yelled

 

“It's really nothing for you to concern yourself with”

 

Goku began to power up his energy, his anger getting the better of him

 

“Goku!” Krillin yelled

 

“Calm down, please” Yamcha said

 

The announcer shouts for the next two fighters

 

“Tien, you're up next” Crane tells his next pupil

 

Goku's anger suppresses as Tien walks passed them, he makes his way out of the hut, followed by Reed.

 

Vegeta glances at Goku, he'd sensed the power in Goku's strength just then; he smirks. _I guess you will be more of a challenge then I originally thought Kakarott._ He didn't understand though, what had made Goku so angry in the first place. It wasn't as if Goku knew the little guy; Crane had killed Chiaotzu because he failed? Vegeta had seen that all his life.

 

Reed ran toward Tien and tried to punch him, but the mystery fighter dodges without much movement and grabs reed by the neck.

 

“Oh no, Reed has been left defenceless; it looks like Tien is going to win” The announcer wasn't sure whether he should intervene or not “Erm...Let's hope Tien let's go of him soon”

 

“Killing isn't allowed” Yamcha said, he clenched his fists; this tournament wasn't made for such mindless brutality. He looked over at Vegeta, the boy was so calm; he clearly wasn't fazed by any of it. _Even Vegeta hasn't gone that far_

 

“Do you really think I would allow Tien to kill this fighter and let him be disqualified?” Crane simply said

 

Goku and the others turn their attention to him “So if Tien loses, are you going to kill him too?”

 

“If he fails then of course, I'm not stupid, why keep someone around as a pupil, if they aren’t worth it?”

 

It was Vegeta's turn to growl in anger. Ok, this was getting a little too close to home. _He_ had known such dishonour; he didn't think the humans of this planet were capable of such a thing.

 

“I won't let you” Goku said, his energy crackling again

 

Crane laughed “And what are you going to do?”

 

“Goku could stop you, no sweat” Yamcha said

“Yeah he's way stronger than you” Krillin yelled at them

 

“You think so?” Crane smirked at Goku “I trained Tien, if you're not stronger than him, than how do you expect to defeat me, monkey boy”

 

Vegeta snapped, his stability had remained in check up until this point. “That's it!” he flew from his standing point and punched Crane right in the face and they watched him crash into the wall. “I feel better now” Vegeta laughs, feeling like some of his anger had melted away. Who knew that a simple human being like Crane could get him so worked up? He hadn't known he was even angry until just then. Crane stared in utter shock at the Prince before him; Tien had allowed reed to fall unconscious. He walked off the ring as the announcer claimed him the winner of the match. He looked over to his trainer who got to his feet, wiping some blood off his mouth. He stumbled and ushered for Tien to follow him. “Freak”

 

“Goku!”

 

They all turn to see Piccolo walking up to them, where had he come from? He stands opposite Goku, looking down at him. Goku looks up at him; he then smiles.

 

“I know you'll win your match, and you better too, because I’ll be waiting for you in the ring”

 

“I’ll win, im looking forward to fighting you Piccolo”

 

_He gives me the creeps_ Krillin thought

 

_I trust him about as much as I trust Vegeta_ Yamcha thought

 

It was Piccolo's and Telman's turn to fight; they walk onto the ring, the green alien stares coldly at the human fighter in front of him.

 

“The best thing for you to do is run away and give up” Piccolo told him

 

“You're probably right there, but I don’t go without a fight” it was true, and who wanted to get thrown out of the ring on their very first match?

 

“Your call”

 

Piccolo swoops in fast and knees Telman in the stomach and lets him drop to the floor, howling in pain and screaming that he gave up.

 

“Well I guess Piccolo wins” the announcer said, surprised that the fight barely lasted thirty seconds. In fact, hardly any of these fights had lasted over two minutes.

 

“At least he didn't hurt him too much” Goku said

 

“Is that all you ever think about?” Vegeta asked angrily, what was it about that? It was called fighting, you didn't give each other flowers and happy handshakes, you punched the crap out of one another. He'd never understand why these people showed so much compassion; it wasn't as if their whole planet was like this. When he'd first arrived he was a “victim” of an armed robbery, just then he'd witnessed a supposed teacher killing his pupil because he'd failed to win a stupid fight. Peaceful planet my ass.

 

“It's called caring Vegeta, you should try it sometime” oh, he always had something to say to him didn't he? Vegeta was well aware that Yamcha hated him the most, not that he really gave a damn and didn't care to know why. It was all thanks to Goku at the moment that he hadn't killed him yet.

 

“And you should try training, protect that loud mouth wench of yours, so I don't have to”

 

“What!?”

 

“You heard me, whenever she manages to get herself into trouble you're never strong enough, nor around enough to help her. So perhaps you can stop being such a weakling and actually be of some use for once” Vegeta then laughed.

 

“Why you...little”

 

Krillin sighed “Here we go again”

 

 

“Hey Vegeta”

 

he heard his name, but couldn't put the voice to it; he turned round. The young Saiyan's eyes darken slightly as Piccolo stopped in front of him.

 

“You must be pretty angry, that I get to fight Goku before you”

 

was everyone on this planet bent on getting him thoroughly pissed off today? Did everyone have the same death wish?

 

Goku laughed, sometimes; it was better to ignore their arguments then to get involved and make the situation worse. Unless of course they started physically fighting “I'm looking forward to fighting both of you”

 

“I don't care how strong you think you are green man, I don't care if you want to rule the damn planet; she's all yours. I will be the only one to defeat Kakarott, you can bet on that”

 

_That Vegeta, he thinks he's so tough.....if he doesn’t care, then what's he doing protecting my girl?_ Yamcha only wished and hoped that he got put in the ring with Vegeta.

 

“Goku? We're waiting on you up here” they heard the announcer call

 

“I think it's your fight Goku” Piccolo told him

 

“Oh yeah, I’ll see you guys in a minute” Goku happily ran out onto the ring and started to warm up and jump up and down. Ballen, the guy Goku was fighting just stared at the boy. “I'm ready now”

 

“And this guy got through?” Ballen questioned “Ok let's fight” Goku waits for Ballen to make the first move. he dodges the fighter's fist and jumps around the ring laughing. “Now what is he doing?

 

_He's just playing around. He better take our fight more seriously, this is the day I beat his ass to the ground_ Vegeta thought

 

Piccolo watched with agitation also _What a joke, this kid is suppose to be so strong; but he's so happy all the time, it bugs me_

 

“Here I come” Goku flies toward Ballen with quick moves and holds his hands out and pushes Ballen toward the edge.

 

“Oh no”

 

Goku grins and pushes against Ballen with more force and knocks him out of the ring.

 

“Goku wins!”

 

Ballen stood up, well that was totally embarrassing; but he was a true martial artist, he'd compliment another when he saw one “Good match Goku”

 

“You too” Goku waved at him, bowed in respect and then ran over to his friends. “That was fun”

 

“All you did was push him out of the ring, that was hardly a fight at all” Vegeta told him

 

“I promise to fight more when it's you and me in the ring” Goku replied with a grin

 

“You better”

 

“That goes for me too Goku, no slacking”

 

“I know, don't worry”

 

“Hey Krillin?” Yamcha said

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We've got pretty tough opponents next”

 

“I know, I'm getting kind of edgy, I have to fight that Fire guy and you have to fight Tien”

 

“I know, I just hope Bulma doesn’t think any less of me if I lose”

 

“She probably already does” Vegeta said

 

“Shut up Vegeta, it's your fight, I hope you get disqualified for killing him”

 

“You wish wimp”

 

“Vegeta and Razor please come to the ring” Vegeta made his way onto the ring, he could hear the crowds cheering and chanting his name. “It would seem Vegeta already has fans; the crowds want him to win”

 

The audience got louder, Vegeta gritted his teeth and turned to them “Shut up!” his energy crackled around him. The stadium silenced.

 

“Do I get a free shot like the other guy?” Razor asked

 

Vegeta glared at him “What do you think?”

 

“No...?”

 

Vegeta's tail unravels itself from around his waist for everyone to see, they hadn’t noticed it before until now. “Are you going to make the first move or am I?”

 

_I wonder whether that could be Vegeta's weakness_ Fire thought; it was certainly abnormal, he hadn't seen anyone else with a tail.

 

Vegeta flew from where he was standing, he lowered himself and punched razor in the stomach and kicked him in the face. He jumped above the pained fighter and threw numerous hits to razors face. The prince then kicked razor across the ring, as he floated above him; he then noticed Razor unconscious.

 

“What a waste of my time”

 

“Vegeta wins by knock out, could someone get a stretcher out here”

 

 

“Krillin you're up pal” Yamcha said

 

“Ok....well here goes”

 

“Be careful Krillin, don’t underestimate him, he's strong” Goku told him

 

“I’ll be careful”

 

“Now you can all watch a true fighter” Fire said as he walked passed them

 

Vegeta scoffed “Which one is that? all I see are weak ones”

 

“You're very funny”

 

“I know I do try” Vegeta smirked, he couldn't wait to kick the crap out of this guy. As if he'd already decided that he'd be fighting him eventually; as if he'd decided that Krillin was going to lose.

 

Fire and Krillin stood opposite each other; Krillin took a deep breath. If he focused his strength enough, he might have a chance.

 

“Ready?”

 

Krillin gulped and then nodded slowly

 

“Ok let's get this fight started” he announcer said

 

“Your arrogant friend over there isn’t the only one who likes to hurt people, which is unfortunate for you shorty” Krillin frowned at him

 

“Fire isn’t like the other fighters, he's different” Goku said

 

“Can Krillin beat him Goku?” Yamcha asked

 

“Maybe”

 

“Here goes nothing” Krillin said as he crouched into a stance

 

“I'm not really interested in you, so I wont hurt you too much” Fire laughed

 

Krillin grins and then floats up into the air

 

“At least Fire can't get him while he's up there” Goku said

 

“He's got an advantage” Yamcha agreed

 

“You really think that your idiot friend is safe?” Vegeta said

 

“What do you mean?” Goku asked

 

“You know damn well what I mean” Fire soon floated up to Krillin's level; even Vegeta could see Fire's abnormal strength, at least compared to a humans Vegeta smirked _wait until he has to fight a Saiyan_

 

“Oh man, I thought I had him” Krillin moves toward his opponent while he was still gloating and punches Fire in the face

 

Fire growls and wipes his lip in surprise “You actually hit me”

 

“Come on Krillin, you can do it” Goku said

 

“That was a lucky shot, that's all”

 

Yamcha frowns “If you're not going to show any support, just shut up”

 

“Why the hell would you think I'd show any kind of support? I don't care about any of you, or did you not get that memo?”

 

Krillin appears above Fire and attempts to axe hammer him, his hands are grabbed and Fire knees Krillin repeatedly in the stomach and then punches him down. Krillin cracks the ring as he lands on his hands and knees.

 

“Oh no!”

 

“Krillin!” Yamcha called

 

“Oh no, Krillin's losing” Bulma said with a worried tone

 

“Weakling” Vegeta said, did they actually think the young monk would win? Surely they could sense the power difference. It was as if they all lived in delusion land. Krillin struggled to stand on his feet; Fire was messing around. “He's not even wasting his full strength on that weakling; Fire might be worth fighting after all”

 

“Not if you lose” Yamcha said, he was so sick of Vegeta putting them all down; like he was better then anyone.

 

“How could I possibly lose?”

 

Fire picked up Krillin by his shirt, grinning at him. Krillin glared, he didn't want to be done yet; he wanted to give it everything he had. But Fire's hits had done more damage then he'd expected.

 

“Before I finish this fight and end your humiliation, tell me; does Vegeta have a weakness?

 

“I don't know what you're talking about” Krillin had an idea; if Goku had lost his strength when he once had a tail, he had a feeling it was probably the same for Vegeta. As much as he couldn't stand Vegeta, he wouldn't give that knowledge away, he wouldn't give Fire an advantage.

 

Fire kicks Krillin in the stomach and let's him drop to the floor “It's the tail isn’t it?” Krillin glared up at him in silent surprise. Fire laughed “Judging by your face I’d say I'm right” Fire kicks Krillin flying backwards, the young fighter then landed out of the ring. Goku and Yamcha run to him. Fire looks round at Vegeta and grins, Vegeta catches his stare and smirks. As Goku and Krillin were helping Krillin to stand up, Fire stops in front of Vegeta “I know your weakness Vegeta”

 

“You're going to bore me to death?” Vegeta said with a snort

 

Fire bared his teeth “You'll find out soon, you arrogant brat”

 

“Oh, I'm terrified”

 

“Krillin are you ok?” Goku asked

 

“I...think....so, don't worry about me; just a little sore, I don't know what hurts more, me or my pride” Krillin laughed

 

_Like he knows anything about having pride_ Vegeta thought

 

“Don't worry, you did great Krillin; just rest now ok?” Goku said

 

“Thanks Goku” Goku helped Krillin into the hut and sat him down by the wall.

 

“I guess it's my turn to fight” Yamcha said, how was it his luck that he ended up fighting both of Crane's pupil's?

 

“My student Tien will not fail me, he will defeat Yamcha”

 

“Isn't that the same thing you said about your other fighter?” Vegeta said as he faced the mentor; he then smirked when he noticed the bruise. “How's your face?” Crane glared at him

 

“Good luck Yamcha, beat him, just like you did before” Goku encouraged. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

 

Tien walked onto the ring, Yamcha stands opposite him, he gets into a fighting stance.

 

“Come on Yamcha! you can beat this guy just like the other one!!” Bulma shouted from the audience.

 

“I'm ready” Yamcha said; he wasn't sure how true that statement was. He didn't think the attack he used on Chiaotzu would work on him.

Tien moved toward Yamcha so fast he didn’t have time to block and was kneed in the stomach. He doubled back and punched Tien in the face and moved in to kick him, but it was blocked. Yamcha flipped backwards, Tien followed quickly and punched Yamcha in the face.

 

“That Tien guy seems really fast” Chi Chi said

 

“Come on Yamcha, you can't lose” Bulma said, clasping her hands together

 

Tien swoops in and fires a ki blast at Yamcha; the human fighter reels backwards. He stops just short of falling out of the ring, he grits his teeth as he holds onto his burnt shoulder.

 

“This match will be over soon” Vegeta simply said

 

Goku stares at the fight, he honestly believed Yamcha might have had a chance. Yamcha jumps forward, his fist at the ready; he closed in fast, but Tien was faster. He disappeared before Yamcha's fist hit, Yamcha turned in time to feel Tien's foot collide with his back. He flew through the air and crashed into the wall and fell to the floor.

 

“Oh my gosh” Bulma said, covering her mouth; she ran from the stadium. Yamcha moved to sit up, hissing at his shoulder; he looked over as Bulma was running toward him. He had lost and what if Vegeta was right, would she now think him a loser?

 

“Are you ok? your arm its-”

 

Yamcha looked away from her “Bulma, I'm sorry I couldn’t win”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I lost. I failed”

 

“So what? I don't care, we know you tried you're best; I'm proud of you”

 

Bulma stood up with him, although it was taking all her strength to do so, supporting his weight. Goku ran out to help. “You mean you're not mad?”

 

“No, of course not” Bulma hugged Yamcha and she and Goku helped him into the hut. They took him over to where Krillin was sitting.

 

“Are you ok?” Krillin asked

 

“My arm hurts, but apart from that....I think I'm ok”

 

“Goku!!” they heard a yell from the archway, they turn to see Piccolo standing there.

 

“I think Piccolo wants to fight now” Krillin said with a frightened expression; not wanting to find out what Piccolo would do if kept waiting any longer.

 

“Right, coming” Goku said as Piccolo left the archway and made his way to the ring. Goku ran to follow and was halted by a grip on his arm, it was Vegeta.

 

“You better not lose Kakarott, I want to see you in the final match”

 

“I’ll do my best”

 

Vegeta let go of Goku and watched him walk up to the ring. Goku smiled at Piccolo and the alien smirked back at him. They were both excited for this match. Goku and Piccolo began their fight, both moving at fast speed, Goku punched Piccolo in the face and it was followed by a punch from Piccolo. They kicked each other in the stomach at the same time. Goku flew backwards as did Piccolo, they both rebounded back and began again. Krillin and Yamcha stood up to see their friend fight, no way they was going to miss this. They could rest later. They were having a hard time seeing Goku's and Piccolo's moves, looking over toward the prince, they could see his eyes darting back and forth. He could see every move. Bulma soon peered out from the hut's archway, Vegeta was well aware of how close she was to him; she was still acting like she didn't hate him. He growled to himself, she'll learn, one day.

 

Piccolo flew fast and head butted Goku in the face and he flew backwards. Goku stopped himself in mid-air and flew down to Piccolo's level, he punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach. The green alien then disappeared and reappeared behind Goku and kicked him in the back. Goku did a back flip and landed on his feet. Piccolo doubled back and did the same, they stared at each other.

 

“I think I might have underestimated you, you're a good fighter Goku”

 

“Thanks you too”

 

The two ran at each other and both dealt a series of hits to one another, creating great force which could be sensed by the three fighters watching them. Vegeta was clenching his fists by his side, trying to remain calm; Piccolo was fighting Goku before he did, despite his denial, it was actually rather infuriating.

 

An hour passed quickly, Goku and Piccolo were still fighting, the audience were looking on in excitement, all cheering loudly for who they wanted to win. Some sided with Goku and some with Piccolo, Goku dealt a kick to Piccolo's face, he then head butted Piccolo in the jaw and he stumbled back. Blood dripped from his mouth and some of his clothes were torn as were Goku's.

 

“I have to admit, I’ve never faced an opponent like you before” Piccolo told him

 

“And you're the toughest I’ve faced so far also; I didn't know warriors like you existed”

 

“This fight is awesome! Can you imagine what kind of fight we'll be watching when it's Goku and Vegeta?” Yamcha said

 

“I know what you mean” Krillin replied

 

Fire, who was stood to the side, also watching the fight turned to them and said “You're acting as if they're going to both reach the final match. I hate to burst your bubble, but neither will advance any further passed me”

 

Bulma snorted “In your dreams”

 

Vegeta laughed “Don't flatter yourself, I'm far superior than you could ever hope to be”

 

“You keep thinking that”

 

They turn back to the fight, Piccolo had moved behind Goku and kneed him in the back, Goku went flying toward the edge. Everyone tensed, Piccolo flew forward to deliver the final hit that would send Goku out of the ring. Just as the green fighter was near, Goku leapt up and put his hands on Piccolo's shoulders so he was now at the back of him. Piccolo turned around to be met by Goku's energy and he flew straight out of the ring; no way of blocking such a close attack. Everyone fell silent, but then cheered as Goku was pronounced the winner.

 

“Yeah! I won!” Goku jumped up and down, he was thrilled to have beaten such a strong opponent.

 

Piccolo looked over at Goku as he stood up; ignoring his injuries

 

“Tell me something Goku” Goku stopped jumping and looked at him “.....That wasn’t all of your full strength was it?”

 

“I promise you, I gave you my best”

 

“I know, I know who you're saving most of your energy for” Piccolo looked to Vegeta who was smirking, he then turned back to Goku who smiled at him. “I thought so, I will be back, I will face you again and I'll be stronger; good luck with your fight against Vegeta”

 

“Thanks, see Piccolo, you're not such a bad guy after all”

 

“Don't push me” Piccolo frowns and takes to the air and disappears

 

Goku made his way toward his friends and waved at Chi Chi in the stadium, she stood up and waved back at him.

 

“Wow, what a kid” Bulma said

 

“Goku you were amazing, that was awesome” Yamcha said

 

“You were so strong, everyone was going nuts; it was probably the best fight they'd seen” Krillin said

 

“I hope that fight didn't make you weak Kakarott” Vegeta sneered

 

“I've still got plenty of energy left, I'll be at my best” Goku smiled

 

“I should hope so, you're forgetting that you still have one more match to fight”

 

“You too”

 

Vegeta snorted “Be rest assured that I won't be needing much energy for that; it's not needed”

 

_You won't be thinking that when I'm beating you_ Fire thought

 

_Man, he's just so damn cocky; it just infuriates me to no end! I hope Goku beats him, we'll see how cocky he is then_ Yamcha thought

 

 

Goku reached up and stretched his arms up and then down toward his toes. He had two more fights to go, he was so excited. His first opponent was Tien; Goku had no idea how strong Tien was, he could only go by what he had seen so far. The bald fighter couldn't be sensed either; he hadn't met anyone without a life signal before.

 

“Do not fail me Tien!” Crane shouted as Tien walked onto the ring where Goku was happily waiting for him.

 

Bulma had gone back to her seat in the stadium, she drew out a shaky breath. The tournament was so close to being over; when the end came, who was she going to cheer for? She knew in her heart that the two fighters left were going to be Goku and Vegeta; it had to be. It had been fate since day 1, since Vegeta had shown up at Roshi's island almost six months ago. It was strange, it felt like she'd known him a whole lot longer then that.

 

“How come you don’t speak?” Goku asked Tien “I'm sorry about Chiaotzu”

 

The three eyed fighter didn’t say a thing and started the fight by attacking Goku, Tien hit Goku a couple of times but the Saiyan rebounded.

 

“Come on Goku!” Yamcha shouts

 

Goku was blocking every one of Tien's moves. He punches Tien in the stomach; Tien moves to the side and fires a ki blast, which knocks Goku flying through the air. Goku stops and lowers down to the ground, he smiles and gets back into a fighting stance. Tien just stares at him but does the same.

 

“Don’t worry I can wish Chiaotzu back, he didn’t deserve what happened to him and I'm not going to let the same happen to you” Goku flew toward Tien and head butted him in the stomach and he flew across the ring. Goku went after him and his hands were caught by Tien's, they stood there like that for a while, neither one budging the other. Goku then gradually began to push Tien further and further toward the edge of the ring.

 

“Tien! don’t lose” Crane shouted

 

They were both so close to the edge now, one slip would decide who would come out the winner.

 

Up in the stadium it was Chi Chi's turn to be on the edge of her seat. She was watching the fight between the two and cheering on Goku, Bulma smiled at her; she had a feeling it was Goku she was here for.

 

“You better not lose clown” Vegeta said through gritted teeth

 

Goku struggled to push Tien off the ring, Tien tried to turn around so that Goku was nearer to the edge but it didn’t work. Goku needed another tactic; he quickly jumped away from Tien, flipped over and bounded back again, catching him off guard and kicked Tien out of bounds.

 

“Wow! we have a winner, Goku is through to the final round!”

 

“I did it!”

 

“All right Goku!” Bulma shouted with joy

 

“I want to marry him” Chi Chi said bluntly, Bulma gave her an incredulous look; was she serious?

 

Goku walked happily off the ring, Vegeta smirked at him. so close, their fight was so near. “I expected nothing less”

 

“Wow, thanks Vegeta”

 

Vegeta hadn't meant to say that out loud “Bah, I didn't mean for that to be a compliment”

 

Goku just smiled

 

“Tien!!”

 

The two Saiyan's turn their attention to Crane; he walked up towards Tien looking really angry. Everyone knew what was about to happen; but Tien never moved a muscle.

 

“No!!” Goku yelled

 

“Kakarott!” Goku ran to crane and Tien but was too late, crane did exactly the same to Tien what he had done to Chiaotzu.

 

“You monster!” Goku shouted, he surprised everyone when he punched crane across the face. Goku flew at him but was stopped by Vegeta.

 

“I don't care if you want to beat the crap out of him, but what I do care about is that you're going to get kicked out of the tournament before our fight!” it was true that Crane wasn't a competitor; none the less, they still couldn't risk it. They were so close to the finals.

 

“But he killed them!”

 

“It's not like he hurt your puny friends!”

 

“Goku, their lives were nothing, do not concern yourself”

 

“How can you say that?”

 

“They weren’t even human, they were just mechanical copies”

 

Goku looked at him in confusion, his anger seething somewhat; Vegeta too was just as confused, if not curious.

 

“Copies?”

 

“Well I may as well tell you, my students were not paying any attention to my training, they didn’t want to be under my guide any more. They were a nuisance, of course they had become too strong for me to stop, so I knocked them out and made copies of them”

 

“So where are the real Tien and Chiaotzu!?”

 

“You better answer him!” Yamcha shouted, he couldn't believe what was happening. No wonder they couldn't sense the two fighters.

“Tell me where they are!”

 

Vegeta sighed, it looked like he was involved now whether he liked it or not. He stepped toward Crane, fists clenched “Kakarott won't fight me until he knows where you are keeping those fighters of yours, so either tell him or I pound you to a pulp”

 

“You can't keep them locked away forever” Krillin said

 

Vegeta raises his fist, Crane puts his hands out in surrender “All right all right I’ll tell you, they are inside the school which is located on north city island, not too far from here”

 

“I have to go and save them” Goku said and was about to take off; Vegeta grabbed his wrist.

 

“We are scheduled to fight after my next match Kakarott!”

 

“Err...I promise I won't be long”

 

“You will be back, and to make damn sure you are, I'm going with you”

 

“You are? But your match-”

 

“They can find the time to postpone it, I'm worth the wait” Vegeta smirked and glanced over in the announcers direction. “You hear that!?”

 

“Erm, well- I suppose we could take a little break. If that's ok with your opponent” the announcer gestures toward Fire.

 

“It makes no difference to me. I will still win”

 

Vegeta snorted

 

“Ok! Folks we're going to take a little break at the moment while Goku and Vegeta complete some..... sort of quest. In the meantime; please help yourselves to refreshments by the food court”

 

“I'll be back” Goku tells his friends

“Be careful Goku” Krillin replies

 

“I will”

 

“Let's get this over with” Vegeta says as he floats into the air

 

…......................................

 

It didn't take the two Saiyan's long to find the other island. The large modern building made the whole thing stand out. They land on the school grounds, all the students stared at them in surprise. Vegeta was studying everyone as they made their way across green field; over the pebbled walk way and toward the school.

 

“Get a load of all these weaklings” Vegeta said

 

“They look pretty tough to me” Students of all ages were scattered about, training together or lifting weights. Goku looked around in excitement, he ran up to a fighter and smiled “I'm looking for Tien and Chiaotzu, have you seen them?”

 

the fighter looked at him, were these more of Crane's student's? He hadn't seen them before “No I haven’t, they're usually inside the hall, crane trains them personally”

 

“Tell us where the hall is” Vegeta demanded

 

“Inside, first door to your left”

 

They soon stood in front of the entrance “So this is a martial art school?” The building was tall with orange tinted bricks and brown doors. The two then made their way inside “I don't think these people know about any of the things Crane has done”

 

“I don't think he makes it a habit of building robot copies of his students. If he trained the three eyed fighter and clown thing personally and they disappointed him. my guess is that he was humiliated and he made copies, simply because he couldn't bare the embarrassment of anyone else finding out. They're none the wiser”

“He still didn't have to kill them” Vegeta just shrugged. They soon found the large hall but it was dark “I wonder where the lights are?” Vegeta moved his hand over the wall, his fingers brushed against a switch and he flicked it on. “That's better!” Goku smiled at Vegeta.

 

The room was completely empty, not a single student in sight. The hall was plain, white walls but wooden flooring. If Vegeta were to guess; he would have said this was where sparring sessions took place. “There's something there” he said as he noticed a difference of pattern in the floor. They ran toward it. “It's a door”

 

“Why would they put a door on the ground?”

 

“I think it's a trap door; one that can only be opened from the outside. It might even be an underground tunnel”

 

“Oh”

 

Goku opened the door and wasting no time, he jumped down. Vegeta huffed and then followed after him. After what seemed like an eternity of walking down a straight narrow passageway; they came to a cell door, Goku peered in and spotted Tien and Chiaotzu; the real ones.

 

“Hey!” Goku called

 

Vegeta rolled his eyes “A prison cell, how original”

 

“Who are you?” Tien asked, standing up; Chiaotzu clung onto his pant leg.

 

“Hang on, we've come to help” Goku said

 

“Just for the record, I've no desire to help you; I'm only here to make sure he gets back to the tournament in time for our fight” Vegeta told them, he didn't want anyone getting any ideas.

 

Tien and Chiaotzu stood back as Goku blasted the cage; it didn't even make a dent.

 

“Whoa, nothing happened”

“Better stand back. Kame - hame – haaaa!!!” Goku blasted at the cage again and this time it crashed to the floor; Tien and Chiaotzu were shocked by Goku's display of strength.

 

“My name is Goku, don’t worry, we know all about Crane and what he's done”

 

“He locked us in here, but I don’t remember anything else after that”

 

“He made mechanical copies of you” Vegeta said

 

“But how did you find us?” Chiaotzu asked

 

“I admit, it was a little persuasion on my part; he confessed without much trouble I might add”

 

“It might cause a bit of confusion if we just show up there, two of us?” Tien said

 

“You need not worry, he's already disposed of them; because they were weak and lost their matches”

 

“I tried to stop him, but I was too late. The best I could do was get you out of here” Goku said

 

“Thank you, Goku”

 

“You're welcome, but we should go now; we have a tournament to complete”

 

Tien and Chiaotzu followed Goku and Vegeta out of the passage way and out of the hall, into the school yard. The other students look at them in surprise.

 

“Hi” Chiaotzu waved

 

“Where have you been?” a student asked

 

Tien and Chiaotzu looked at one another and then said “Gotta go!”

The four took to the air before anything else was said. Because really, what solid explanation could they give that didn't sound crazy?

 

“I'm gonna get crane for this”

 

“Although I'm at Crane for what he did; I enjoyed fighting your robot self”

 

“You fought me? I mean robot me?”

 

“It was great, I wouldn’t mind sparring with you again, the real you this time”

 

Tien nodded with a smile “Sure sounds good”

 

“Who did I fight?” Chiaotzu asked

 

“My friend Yamcha but he beat you”

 

“Who exactly is left in the tournament”

 

“Me, Vegeta and a fighter named Fire; that's Vegeta's next match”

 

“Then it will be us, And I guarantee you, I will be the winner”

 

Goku just smiled and then said “But boy is crane going to get a surprise when he sees you two”

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Chiaotzu asked, he was getting more nervous the closer they got to the next island.

 

“It's ok” Tien told him “He won't hurt us any more”

 

Yamcha looked up to see Goku and Vegeta; along with...Tien and Chiaotzu. “Goku! You're back”

 

Goku smiled as they landed next to him “We found the real Tien and Chiaotzu”

 

“Nice job!” Krillin said

 

“I'm Yamcha by the way”

 

“Krillin”

 

“Hi” Tien nodded

 

“Hello” Chiaotzu bowed

 

Bulma huffed and then sighed “About time they got back, I'm surprised the announcer even let them go off like that. And what's with the double looking Tien and Chiaotzu? Argh! I'm so confused”

 

Goku waves at the announcer “We're here now”

 

Vegeta glared over at Fire, who was currently leaning against the archway.

 

“Are you ready to fight now?” The announcer asked

 

“Of course I am”

 

“Folks! It seems we're ready to resume! The next match will be Vegeta versus Fire. This match will determine just who Goku will be facing in the final round. Will it be Vegeta or Fire?”

 

The crowd then cheered as the two fighters walked onto the ring

 

“Good luck Vegeta!” Goku shouted from the archway

 

Fire smirked “You'll need it”

 

Vegeta snorted, was this guy for real? Did he actually think he stood a chance?

 

“I have yet to use my full power here; I plan on going all out with you”

 

“It would be wise, although it will be futile in the end; you still don't stand a chance against me”

 

“You'll see what I can do soon enough, Vegeta”

 

The two crouched into a fighting stance

 


	11. Scorched ring

“Well I suppose that given you've got this far, I should give you credit. But then again, all the opponents you faced were just pitiful. Had you have gone up against Kakarott, myself or even the green one in earlier fights; you wouldn't be standing here now” Vegeta said with a smirk

 

Fire growled and clenched his fists “I will wipe that smirk off your face Vegeta”

 

Vegeta curled his finger and motioned for him to make a move “Try it” Fire lunged at Vegeta and threw his fist forward; Vegeta ducked and grabbed his wrist. He punched Fire hard in the stomach, stood and watched his opponent fall to his knees. “Was that it?”

 

Fire grasped at his stomach, he had no idea Vegeta would be this strong. One punch and he was on his knees; it felt like his whole body was shutting down already.

 

“Come on, all that talk before; and it's over already?”

 

“Has Vegeta won his match so soon!? It looks like Fire can no longer stand; that must have been a pretty powerful punch” the announcer shouted

 

Vegeta snorts, he turned on his heel; turning his back on Fire “Pathetic” before he could walk away, Vegeta felt a hand wrap around his tail.

 

“Vegeta!” Goku calls out; he knew what that felt like, when someone grabbed his tail; his strength simply faded away.

 

_This is all my fault_ Krillin thought

 

Vegeta turned to Fire, looking down at him with a scowl “Are you done?”

 

Fire laughed “Just give up, I know you're strength is fading now; this is your weakness!”

 

Vegeta started laughing

 

“He's not hurt” Goku said in confusion

“But- but I thought the tail was a weak point?” Yamcha said

 

“Well, it was for me”

 

“Maybe he's learned how to faze that out or something” Krillin said

 

“When you were rambling on about a weakness; I assumed you were talking about my tail. I rid myself of this weakness some time ago, I could have told you; but then I wouldn't have gotten to see the surprise look on your face. Like the one you're wearing now” Vegeta laughed again

 

“I don't believe it” Goku said

 

“You little brat” Fire snapped

 

Vegeta span around and kicked Fire in the face; a crack was heard when his foot connected.

 

Fire fell to a stop near the edge of the ring. He groaned and almost cried out “You broke my nose!” he just about managed to stand up, cradling his bleeding face.

 

“Hn, I'm good at that” Vegeta laughed “If that was your trump card; then you're done”

 

Fire grinned against his hand; he moved it away, blood fell from his face. “No Vegeta, my trump card is far from being used yet. I have yet to use my power”

 

“Power? You? Ha!”

 

“Laugh all you want, but you will regret it”

 

“I must have hit you harder then I thought; you're delusional” Vegeta laughed

 

“I wouldn't normally have a chance to use this technique; it's effects are-overheated”

 

Vegeta folded his arms across his chest “Was that suppose to be some sort of clever pun? That was worse then you're fighting skills”

 

Fire growled _make fun all you want Vegeta, soon you will be the one that's losing._ Fire raised his clenched fists and a swerve of energy began to appear around him.

 

“What's he up to?” Goku said

 

“Beats me” replied Yamcha

 

“So, you do have some energy after all; I hate to tell you this, it's not going to save you” Vegeta smirked

 

Fire ignored the Prince's taunts, he closed his eyes; gritting his teeth. The energy surrounding him became wider. It wasn't an ordinary energy aura; the air became dense as it fanned outwards. Vegeta's arms unfolded as he stared at the energy; it was strange, he hadn't felt this sort of kind before. Fire's energy aura was transparent, there wasn't much power behind it. Except....the air, the air was growing denser, the surrounding area was growing hotter. It was as if the sun had just come closer into the Earth's atmosphere. Fire's body suddenly started to burn up, his skin glowing bright red; like his body was being cooked.

 

“Whoa, do you feel that heat?” Yamcha said

 

“I know, it's- it's intense. We could get a sun burn from that” Krillin replied

 

“It's so hot” Goku said

 

Vegeta growled, he could hear Goku and his friends talking from the hut. They were hot? He was at the brunt of it, he was the one that had to be in the ring with this crazy freak. The audience started to groan and complain too; they began fanning themselves. The waves of aura circling the ring were becoming hotter. Everyone within a mile radius became engulfed in the scorching energy.

 

Bulma's tongue hung out as she fanned herself “I wanted a tan; but this is ridiculous; I thought it was hot enough yesterday, but this is insane”

 

“Is he really causing this?” Chi Chi said

 

“I think so” Bulma looked down at the ring, from a normal view point, Vegeta didn't look all that fazed. She knew better though, his posture and confident expression were gone now. She could only imagine that the temperature of the aura lowered the further out you were. It had to be scorching from Vegeta's standing point at the moment. “Vegeta”

 

Fire's whole body was now glowing with red searing heat; he opened his eyes, finally looking at his opponent. “What do you think Vegeta? Rather ingenuous wouldn't you say?”

 

“Is that what you're calling it?” Vegeta's breathing had become somewhat laboured. The air had become a whole lot thicker since Fire's technique started.

 

“Shall we continue?” Vegeta was well aware of the change in Fire's body; if the heat surrounding them was bad. He could only imagine how hot his skin was to even touch. Vegeta raised his palm up, an energy ball formed within. He threw it at Fire, the energy crackled and then evaporated just before it reached him. Fire began to laugh.

 

“I don't believe it” Goku said “That energy just disappeared, it must be really hot in that ring”

 

“That's some technique, I hope Vegeta doesn't disappear like that” Krillin said

 

“I'm already feeling like I'm melting over here, I'm glad I'm not in the ring right now” Yamcha added

 

Vegeta grew annoyed and fired three more energy balls toward Fire. Each one met the same fate, but they had somehow caused the heat to worsen. “Shit”

 

Fire laughed again “Didn't anyone ever tell you that you can't fight fire with fire!”

 

Vegeta growled at yet another pun

 

“If energy attacks don't work, how's he suppose to fight him? I mean Fire's body looks like lava! That can't be approachable” Yamcha said

 

“You can try your luck fighting me physically if you want? I wouldn't advise it though” Fire said

 

_I don't exactly have much choice. My energy just adds fuel to this damn heat. I don't think he's all that tough; even with his new technique, he's still a weakling in my eyes. I will find a way to beat him, I will not lose this fight._

 

“Well I suppose I can make a move if you won't” Fire said. Instead of attacking, he simply began to walk forward.

 

Vegeta scowled at him, waiting on guard _Is he mocking me?_ Vegeta realised then that the closer Fire was getting to him, the hotter it was becoming. Vegeta started to walk backwards, he growled at the embarrassment he felt, backing away from his opponent. It wasn't long until Vegeta reached the edge of the ring. He stopped as his foot touched the edge; gritting his teeth when he heard Fire's laughter.

 

The announcer, who was the closest aside from Vegeta; sat on the floor, Trying hard to remain awake managed to speak “This- is strange circumstances-indeed-there seems to be no way of-getting close enough-to even land a hit”

 

Bulma felt her cheeks “I think I'm burning alive”

 

“I don't think I can take this much more” Chi Chi added

 

“Give up Vegeta, you won't be able to withstand this heat forever” Vegeta flew up into the air, Fire watched him go; _fool_

 

“What's he doing?” Krillin said

 

“He's probably trying to limit the amount of heat he's exposed to” Yamcha explained

 

“But Fire can fly, won't the heat follow him anyway?” Goku said

 

“Yeah, I guess you're right Goku; but it might buy a bit of time” Krillin said

 

Fire grinned and flew up into air, they were way above the tournament area now. Vegeta was breathing hard, he just couldn't concentrate; all those different planets he used to complain about, the heat on them were actually nothing compared to this. He would give anything to be on one of them right now then to endure this heat much longer. They were floating opposite each other, it was better to be up in the air then to be on the platform where he had dangers of falling out of the ring.

 

The audience looked up, still fanning themselves but the heat had significantly died off since the two had taken to the air. “Now that Fire and Vegeta have gone out of sight up there; Fire's attack seems to have followed him. It's still pretty hot down here, but the worst is over for now”

 

Bulma shielded her eyes as she stared up into the sky _Did he lure Fire away from the audience on purpose?_ Bulma shook her head _don't be an idiot Bulma; Vegeta would never think of others like that. He probably had his own reasons._

 

“This is pretty scary isn't it?” Chi Chi said, snapping Bulma out of her thoughts

 

“I've never felt heat like this before”

 

Chi Chi looked down “I have”

 

Bulma turned to her “Oh that's right, You're Dad's castle....”

 

Chi Chi nodded, she then smiled “At least we're both safe; thanks to Master Roshi and Goku. I wasn't there, but dad told me all about it”

 

Bulma frowned “Yeah, great how he put out the flames, except now you have no house”

 

Chi Chi agreed “We're building another one; it's just not a castle” she laughed

 

Bulma smiled, then looked back up at the sky _Too bad that creep can't be stopped the same way_

 

“Can you see them Goku?” Yamcha asked

 

“Maybe, they're really far up though”

 

“At least the heat isn't so bad while they're up there” Krillin said

 

“I guess it's a good thing Vegeta led him away”

 

Yamcha stared at Goku like he had grown two heads “Do you honestly think that's what happened?”

 

Goku looked at Yamcha “Huh?”

 

“Vegeta didn't lead him anywhere; at least not for the reason you're thinking. Sorry Goku, but his intentions are all for his own gain. You should stop trying to see anything but arrogance; it's simply not there”

 

Krillin sighed, poor Goku; he just wanted everyone to be good

 

Fire laughed “I can keep this up all day!”

 

Vegeta gritted his teeth; growling in frustration _This heat can't last forever; it must have a source_ Vegeta's eyes widen in realization, he then looked behind, above where the sun shone brightly. _It can't be_

 

“You've figured it out haven't you? Of course, I can only keep this up as long as the sun is in the sky. But that will more then enough time to beat you”

 

_I knew it, it does have a source; no one can generate that much heat without some kind of source. But, the sun doesn't set for hours; I can't keep stalling him like this for that long. I'll be cooked alive before that sun goes down._ Vegeta's scowl deepened

 

“Even if you did manage to stall long enough for the sun to set; you'll already be too weak to fight me. I've thought of everything, I knew I was going to save this attack, just for you. Knowing that by the time I fought you, I'd still have plenty of time”

 

_Damn it he's annoying, but he's right; this heat is weakening my body. If I don't find a way to stop him soon; then there'd be no point._

 

“Are you too afraid to attack me? I haven't lifted a finger yet and I’ve already beaten you”

 

Vegeta clenched his fists _don't take the bait, stay calm, don't let him goad you_

 

“You made everyone else seem like nothing; all that talk and now everyone can see you're just as pathetic as them”

 

Vegeta yelled in anger and flew straight toward him, fist at the ready. He ignored the heat and threw an uppercut directly against Fire's jaw. Fire flew backwards, shocked that Vegeta was able to get him. Vegeta breathed deeply, not exactly his smartest move, but at least it worked.

 

Fire wiped the blood away that was falling down his chin. “You-you actually hit me”

 

Vegeta smirked “And you're just as weak as before, the heat is just a sideshow; take that away and you're still just a moron with no real power at all” _I can beat him_ Vegeta laughed and lunged at Fire again.

 

_Bad move Vegeta._ As soon as Vegeta got close, the heat surrounding Fire engulfed them and Vegeta was caught in the fray and his body was zapped by the scorching invisible electricity.

 

Vegeta yelled out and he began to free fall

 

Goku glanced up, shielding his eyes to see better “Someone is coming back down”

 

“And pretty fast” Yamcha replied

 

The ring cracked as Vegeta landed, embracing his fall on his hands and knees. His body laced with burns and grazes.

 

“Vegeta, are you ok?” Goku shouted

 

Vegeta glanced over, seeing Goku just made him more angry for some reason. He then noticed Fire floating down, standing opposite him. He struggled to stand, his shirt was half singed as was one of his gloves.

 

“He doesn't look too good” Krillin said quietly

 

“What the hell happened up there?” Yamcha said just as quietly

 

Bulma clasped her hands together “Come on Vegeta, you can do it”

 

Vegeta clenched his fists, wincing when his right hand throbbed from the burns. _This heat isn't letting up, my body feels hotter then ever. These burns are making it harder to move; I'm out of options, there's no way I can last until sunset._

 

“The heat is back folks....how much longer can this go on? I don't know how long I can keep standing here to commentate, I don't get paid enough for this”

 

“Goku, we should get out of here for a while; at this rate we'll all be cooked alive” Yamcha said

 

“Yeah, all the other fighters that lost the tournament have already gone”

 

“We might have that choice, and the audience. But Vegeta doesn't. If he leaves, he'll lose the match”

 

“So what? If that were me, I'd give up; this is no way to die man”

 

“Come on Goku” Krillin tried

 

“I'm staying. Besides, I'm still a part of the tournament; if I leave then I might as well quit too”

 

“But-”

 

“I know Vegeta won't quit, I won't either”

 

“I'm going to get Bulma and get her out of here; I'm sorry Goku, but I have to make sure she's safe too”

 

“I understand, don't worry about me”

 

Krillin stared at Goku and then looked at Vegeta; ever since he showed up, their lives had gotten a lot more complicated. He looked at Goku, he was his best friend; and whatever crazy stuff happened next, he was sure Goku would need all the support he could get. “I'm staying too”

 

Goku and Yamcha looked at him “Krillin?”

 

“I'm with you Goku, we're best friends; right?”

 

“Yeah” Goku smiled at Krillin and they bumped fists.

 

“Oh man, all right; I'll stay too, I don't think Bulma would leave anyway”

 

Vegeta could hear the complaints of those around him; _how do they think I feel?_ He saw Fire walk toward him again, he wouldn't be able to handle that attack twice. It was like flying into a massive bug zapper. He suddenly felt sorry for those bugs that he'd seen fly into the small one at capsule corp.

 

“Don't worry, just four more hours” Fire laughed

 

_We'll all be cooked alive by then_ He was surprised that most of the audience were still around; were they really that stupid, they'd stay for the sake of watching the last two fights? Then again, who was he to judge? He wasn't exactly going to run for the sake of saving his skin; quite literally. Vegeta curled his fingers and cupped his hands, energy crackled within them.

 

Fire grinned “I thought you'd already established that that won't do any good. You'll only fuel the fire”

 

Vegeta snorted “Oh, you think this is for you? Believe me, there's nothing I want more then to disintegrate you where you stand. But, unlike you; I don't have all day” Vegeta turned his back on Fire and his attention was aimed toward the sky.

 

Fire smirked, arms folding “You wouldn't, you're bluffing; I'll just wait until you've come to your senses”

 

“What's he doing?” Goku said

 

“I don't know” Yamcha replied

 

Bulma looked down at the ring, shifting forward in her seat. She could see Vegeta's energy forming in his hands, but he was facing away from the opponent. She then followed his line of vision, squinting as the sun clouded her sight. The sun! Was Vegeta that desperate? Would he blow up the sun just to stop the attack? He'd literally doom the earth instead of quitting the match? Bulma stood up “No Vegeta! You can't do this! Are you crazy!? You know what would happen if you did this!”

 

Vegeta growled, his energy growing. He wasn't above killing a planet to get what he needed; but there wasn't any other way. He couldn't last another four hours like this, he knew no one else could either. Not that he cared about that; he didn't have much choice. He hesitated in his plan, even if he blew up the sun and stopped Fire; would that even matter? He was stuck on the planet anyway because of his ship. Sure, he could still have his battle with Goku; then what? He didn't exactly know for sure what would happen if the sun were to disappear; but it wouldn't be good.

 

“Blow up the sun!? That's his plan?” Yamcha said angrily

 

“There has to be another way then that right?” Krillin said, he was totally freaking out now.

 

“Bulma, what would happen if he goes through with it?” Chi Chi asked

 

Bulma looked at her “You don't want to know”

 

“Tell me”

 

“Well, no one really knows for sure. The Sun’s mass draws all the other planets in our solar system toward it. Since Earth and all the other planets are moving very fast, the Sun’s presence keeps them moving around itself. If the Sun were to suddenly disappear, Earth and the other planets would continue their forward motion, flying off into outer space in a straight line. Of course, without the Sun none of us would even exist in the first place, it's scientifically proven that we need the sun to survive. We wouldn’t notice right away if the Sun suddenly went out. Nine minutes later, though, we’d be in complete darkness. Earth would become a much colder place. We wouldn’t freeze instantly, purely because of the Earth retaining heat. But life would get much more difficult. The average surface temperature would drop below 0º F within a week or so. It'll be just like a cold winter. The problem is that that temperature will keep on dropping; within a year, that surface temperature could go well below minus a hundred. By then, the top layers of the oceans of the world would freeze over. The atmosphere would also freeze and fall to Earth, leaving anyone left alive exposed to the harsh radiation that travels through space. Without the Sun’s rays, all photosynthesis on Earth would stop. All plants would die and, eventually, all animals that rely on plants for food — including humans — would die, too. While some humans, that are pretty inventive; like myself. Might be able to survive on a Sun-less Earth for several days, months, or even years, but then life without the Sun would eventually prove to be impossible to maintain on Earth” Bulma looked up, she noticed several people had started to listen to her, they looked horrified.

 

Chi Chi looked like she was going to faint, “I'm sorry I asked”

 

“Don't do it Vegeta, please”

 

“Have you come to your senses yet?” Fire asked

 

_He has no idea what I'm capable of. But, is blowing up the sun really worth it just to win a lousy match? Am I that desperate? Then again, the earth wouldn't be in complete chaos right away; couldn't those idiots find the dragon balls again by then? They can just wish it back._

“Hey Goku, what if Vegeta does blow up the sun, can we use the dragon balls to wish it back?” Krillin asked

 

“Bulma knows more about that then I do; but it might work, they can bring people back to life after all”

 

“But Bulma told me that the balls turn to stone until a whole year passes. It's only been five months. I don't think Earth can last seven months; not without retaining some serious damage” Yamcha said

 

“What are dragon balls?” a voice from behind them asked

 

The three look behind them, it was Tien and Chiaotzu “Whoa, I thought you two had left”

 

“We wanted to stick around, to support Goku”

 

“Thanks” Goku said with a smile

 

“This looks bad though”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Do you think he'll do it? Blow up the sun I mean?”

 

Yamcha frowned, looking back at the ring as he replied before Goku had a chance to “Yeah, he'll do it all right”

 

Vegeta's energy became stronger, he moved his arms back; ready to aim

 

Fire became worried then, his grin fading “He's really going to do it” _or is he bluffing to make me stop my attack? Nice try Vegeta, I see through you_

 

“Whatever happens to this planet, is on you moron!” Vegeta shouted

 

“He's really going to do it! Our sun is about to be blown to ashes! We're all doomed!” the announcer cried out

 

Chi Chi closed her eyes, she couldn't watch.

Bulma looked at Vegeta, would she blame him? Would it be his fault? She looked away from the ring. She then caught a glimpse of a dark cloud in the distance. It was moving toward them pretty quickly. She tugged on Chi Chi's dress “Look”

 

Chi Chi managed to open her eyes and saw what Bulma was pointing at. “What is that?”

 

Bulma smiled “That my friend, is going to be the reason we all live”

 

The announcer sighed in defeat “The earth is doomed. Huh?” he suddenly saw the clouds; darkening clouds. “A storm?”

 

“What's going on?” Yamcha said. He then ran from the archway, followed by Goku, Krillin and their two new friends.

 

“It can't be!” Fire shouted

 

Vegeta stared up at the sky, he depleted his Ki; not believing his luck. There was no mistaking it, those were storm clouds. He watched them in shock; they were forming from both sides now. Rolling in with a light roll of thunder; effectively blocking out the sun.

 

“What the- seriously? Is this for real?” Yamcha said

 

Krillin laughed “Oh yeah! There's nothing more convenient then that!”

 

Goku sighed with a smile; he could feel the heat dissipating.

 

Vegeta soon felt droplets of rain fall against his head

 

“Noooooo!! the weather was suppose to be perfect! The forecast said so!” Fire screamed as his aura began to fade.

 

“Well- folks, erm...it looks like the weather is turning. But I think it may have just saved us all” the announcer said, he couldn't believe their luck either.

 

“I have never been so happy to see it rain, I will never complain about storms again” Bulma said

 

“Me either” Chi Chi replied happily

 

The rain began to come down in a light shower now, Vegeta lifted his head up for a moment. The cold rain and the light breeze in the air felt good on his burnt skin.

 

“This isn't fair! I was winning!”

 

Hearing Fire's annoying whine, Vegeta suddenly remembered he still had a fight to finish. He turned to face his opponent; the rain pelting down, dampening their clothes. Cooling the area. “You were not winning. You merely had the advantage. I would have blown up the sun, make no mistake there. But I don't think you would have allowed it; you're too much of a coward to have seen it through”

 

“What did he say? I didn't catch that” Krillin said, they could barely hear anything over the storm.

 

“You _were_ bluffing!?” Fire confirmed in shock

 

“It doesn't matter how you perceive it; I was going to win either way” Vegeta laughed “If you think about it, the storm practically saved you from humiliation”

 

Bulma couldn't believe it, was Vegeta really bluffing all that time? Or would he have really done it? She frowned, he was almost impossible to understand.

 

“You- you little brat!” Fire lunged forward; Vegeta side stepped and kneed him in the stomach. It was much easier to move now. The rain lifted the tension from his burns, at least for now. Vegeta elbowed the side of his head, Fire skidded across the ring.

 

“I told you, you're nothing without that attack” Fire coughed, struggling to stand as he moved to his hands and knees. Vegeta walked toward him. “Oh, that's a good look for you. On your knees as you realise you're defeat”

 

“He's back to normal” Yamcha said as he clenched his fist

 

“No doubt there” Krillin replied.

 

Lightening flashed in the sky, illuminating the stadium; shining reflectively in Vegeta's dark eyes as he stared down at his opponent. Fire remained on the ground, his fists clenched; trying to figure out his next move. The rain dripped from their hair, their clothing soaked through by now; neither of them seemed to care though. Vegeta started laughing. “You're still trying to find a way to beat me aren't you? Do you not realize how futile that is?”

 

Fire growled, it was drowned out by the thunder so it didn't have the effect of showing his anger. His head was still downcast, he refused to look up; refused to accept his loss. _I still have one chance, but I don't know if I will be disqualified for it._ Fire could still hear Vegeta's taunts. _Oh well, if it'll shut him up._

 

“Hmph, you're just lucky killing isn't allowed” Vegeta said as he turned his back and began to walk away

 

“Fire isn’t getting back up, so I declare that Vegeta is the win-” The announcer was cut off when Fire rose to his feet, his cry of anguish was again drowned out by the thunder. His arm suddenly formed into a long sword.

 

“Did anyone else just see that?” Yamcha said in horror

 

“His- his arm, turned into a sword” Goku stammered

 

“You best get out of here, You're done” Vegeta said, accepting Fire's cry was one of defeat. He noted the silence of the audience. The sounds of the storm seemed louder because of it.

 

Fire flew toward Vegeta, grinning as he neared him _You're the one that's done._

 

Bulma stood up, the flash of lightening bounced off the sword “Vegeta look out!!” she screamed at the top of her lungs.

 

Vegeta turned around on his heel, hearing Bulma's voice. He saw Fire heading toward him, was that a sword? When did he get that? Vegeta soon realised that the sword was in place of Fire's whole arm. The prince jumped to the side as Fire came dashing at him. Fire span around, swinging his 'arm' behind him. Vegeta didn't have time to dodge the second attempt; he felt the blade cut across his side. Vegeta fell back, skidding across the ring.

 

“Vegeta!” Goku called

 

Bulma covered her mouth with both hands

 

“Are weapons even allowed?” Yamcha said

 

“No, I don't think so” Krillin said

 

“Surely he'll get disqualified now” Chiaotzu said

 

“Fire has sprung some kind of sword...” the announcer gulped “From his own body”

 

Vegeta slowly got to his feet, holding his wounded side. A mixture of blood and water ran through his fingers; the rain instantly trying to wash the blood away. He glared darkly at Fire. “You're going to wish you hadn't done that” Vegeta flew toward him, seething with anger. Fire tried to dodge the Saiyan's attacks as much as possible, despite his injury Vegeta was still the strongest and the fastest.

 

“Hold on!” the announcer called out. Vegeta and Fire stopped their fight, backing away from one another. “Now I've been informed that the fight has to stop for a moment”

 

“Why!?” Vegeta demanded

 

“The use of weapons is not prohibited in the tournament. Please be patient while we review the situation”

 

“I knew it” Yamcha said

 

Vegeta growled, his hand coming to rest against his side once more.

 

Fire glared angrily at the announcer; he knew he shouldn't have used it. This was the very reason he had avoided it. But he was now even more desperate then before.

 

“Do you think Fire will get kicked out now?” Goku asked

 

“Probably, it is against the rules after all” Krillin replied

 

 

…................................

 

“Sorry for the delay! The situation has been reviewed and the fight will be allowed to continue”

 

“What!?” Yamcha shouted, he didn't even know why he was angry; it wasn't as if he cared about Vegeta. But rules were rules.

 

“On the account that because Fire's sword is technically still part of his body; it does not count as using outside weapons”

 

Most of the audience shouted with glee, happy the fight was able to continue. Bulma bit her lip “This is crazy” _be careful Vegeta_

 

Vegeta smirked “Fine with me”

 

Fire grinned at him “You're going down now”

 

“Bring it on” Vegeta flew toward Fire, ready to attack again. Pain flashed through his side just as his fist was inches from Fire's face. The slight delay allowed Fire to dodge the attack. “Damn it!” Fire smirked and drew his leg up, his knee connecting with the wound of his opponent. Vegeta yelped as he stumbled backwards. He was then head butted in the face and he flew through the air. He stopped himself before he could fall out of bounds. He hovered in the air for a moment before floating back to the grounds of the platform. Vegeta growled, he was furious; he couldn't fathom how such a fighter was able to injure him.

 

“You're lucky Vegeta, that that friend of yours in the audience warned you when she did. You would barely be alive right now”

 

“Ha! You may have injured me; but you're a far cry from doing any real damage”

 

Fire walked up to the Saiyan, he could tell Vegeta was hurt. “This fight ends now!” the next few moments felt like everything happened in slow motion. Vegeta crouched low, ducking Fire's punch; he sprung up and his fist ploughed into Fire's stomach, if only killing was allowed; Vegeta would have made sure his fist went through. He disappeared and then reappeared behind Fire, and without much effort; Vegeta blasted him in the back and Fire crashed into the wall. It wasn't enough to kill him, much to Vegeta's disappointment; but it got him the win.

 

“Unbelievable! Vegeta has won his match! That won't be a fight we'll forget any time soon!”

 

“Is he even alive?” Krillin asked

 

“He's alive, but I don't think he'll be fighting again” Yamcha replied as everyone watched Fire being carried away by medics. The rain had lessoned now; a light patter was all that remained of the storm.

 

“The final match has been decided! Goku and Vegeta will face off against each other; who will be crowned the world champion! Due to recent events, the match will resume tomorrow afternoon. See you all then!”

 

The audience started to talk amongst themselves as they began to disperse from the stadium.

 

Goku ran toward the ring as Vegeta stepped off “You did it!”

 

“Of course I did” Vegeta winced at his injuries and then smirked at Goku “So Kakarott, do you think you'll be able to keep up with me?”

 

Goku smiled “We'll see, I can't wait”

 

“So, it really is Goku and Vegeta in the final round” Yamcha said

 

“Yep, just like Vegeta said”

 

“Is no one going to tell me what Dragon balls are?” Tien asked, Krillin and Yamcha look round and then they burst into laughter.

 

“Vegeta!” Goku and Vegeta heard the shout from a distance; they saw Bulma running from the dispersing crowd and then she stopped when she finally reached them. “Vegeta?”

 

“What?”

 

“You're- ok, aren’t you?”

 

“Tst, I'm fine woman; leave me be” Vegeta glanced at Goku “See you tomorrow, Kakarott” they watched Vegeta fly off toward his temporary accommodation.

 

Bulma placed her hands on her hips with a frown, did he think that was convincing? She saw how he stumbled before taking off into the air. He wasn't going to play the tough act this time.

 

“So the final match doesn't start until tomorrow guys” Yamcha said as he, Krillin, Tien and Chiaotzu met with them outside. “Let's go get some food or something; I think we could all use a break”

 

“That sounds great! I'm starving” as if on cue, Goku's stomach growled loudly, making everyone laugh.

 

Yamcha looked back when he realised Bulma wasn't following them “Aren't you coming with us?”

 

“I'll catch up with you, save me some food”

 

Yamcha frowned “You might as well take his word for it; even if he is injured, he won't accept your help” Bulma looked at him “I know that's where you're going. I don't know why you bother. Just be careful ok?”

 

Bulma smiled and then gave him a hug, she kissed him on the mouth before replying “I will. After this tournament is over; we'll go somewhere, just you and me, ok?”

 

Yamcha nodded and smiled down at her “Sure”

 

He watched Bulma go until he couldn't see her any more. He sighed, he wasn't going to get worked up over nothing. Bulma was his, he truly believed that.

 

“Yamcha! Food!” Yamcha looked over at his friends, Goku was almost on the floor. He laughed and ran over to them.

 

…................................

 

Bulma reached the property Vegeta was currently staying in. She frowned at the bloodied hand print that decorated the door. She knocked, no answer. She knocked louder and was greeted with a “Go away!” she rolled her eyes.

 

She then banged her fist on the door “Vegeta! Open this door!”

 

“Get lost woman! I don't need your help!”

 

“You know damn well you need help! Stop being so stubborn! The quicker I help you the quicker you'll be healed enough to fight Goku!” she banged on the door again, emphasising each word as she did so. “Now open-this-do-” the door swung open and her wrist was grabbed before her next hit could reach him. “Oh- hi”

 

“You, are an infuriating woman”

 

“And you are a stubborn jerk”

 

Vegeta growled at her before releasing her wrist and walking into the living room. She sighed and then walked in, shutting the door behind her. She threw a capsule to the floor and it puffed into a red box. Vegeta only assumed it was medical supplies.

 

“You're a scientist, not a doctor; so why are you even here?”

 

“I learn fast, and I learnt quite a bit while our medics at capsule corp. were treating you”

 

“It's just a scratch, it will heal”

 

Bulma frowned up at him from the floor; she then looked to her left and picked up a bloodied rag. “You call this a scratch?”

  
“No, I call it a rag” Vegeta smirked at her falling patience

 

“You know what?” Bulma stood up and threw the rag at him “Do it yourself! I hope you bleed to death!”

 

“And I hope you get run over!”

 

The door opened and slammed shut. If he wasn't annoyed then, he was now. Vegeta yelled in anger and swiped the coffee table from the floor and it crashed through the window. The jolt of his movements caused him discomfort, he cradled his side. How was he suppose to beat Goku if the simplest movements caused his body to seize. “Three-two-one”

 

Bulma soon came rushing back into the room “Vegeta what the hell happened-” she looked over at the hole in the large window, the coffee table broken in two. “You really are dramatic” she grinned over at him, it faded immediately when she saw him collapse. “Vegeta!”

 

….......................

 

Vegeta sat up, it was dark in the room. He felt the softness of the bed beneath him. How'd he get here? He flicked on the bedside lamp. He looked down, his shirt was gone; or what had been left of it. He then noticed that bandages criss crossed over his abdomen with a knot tied on his left side to keep it in place. He undid the knot and removed the bandage, there was a gauze padding taped to his right side where he had been slashed. He decided to leave that for now and made his way into the living room. Bulma was no where in sight, good. Vegeta looked toward the hole in the window; he didn't know why he let the girl get under his skin so much. He thought he was better at controlling his anger. Vegeta's stomach began to growl, he realized he hadn't eaten anything since the morning of the first matches began. He prodded his injury with two fingers; he then smirked.

 

He made his way into the cold night air, surprised for a moment that he'd been out this long. One good thing about the accommodation was that it backed onto a forest. A hunt was just what he needed to test himself. He zipped out of the bungalow and into the darkness of the forest.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know Goku's fights weren't as long as this, but I just wanted Vegeta to have some lime light; I find that I write the best when my favorite character is involved :) hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> PS: I totally copied and pasted most of the explanation that Bulma gave Chi Chi about the sun. Because I had no clue.


	12. Goku vs Vegeta

The audience cheered and screamed loudly as the two finalists stepped onto the ring. Goku and Vegeta stood opposite one another, both grinning.

 

“This is it folks! This match will decide the winner of the tournament! Who will be crowned champion of the world in this year's competition? We've all been waiting for this moment, let's hope for a good show!”

 

_I’ll give them a show_ Vegeta thought with a smirk, he fires a ki blast toward the audience. Everyone looks completely horrified as the blast hurdles toward them.

 

“Oh my god! Vegeta has unleashed his power on the audience!” the announcer screamed

 

Goku couldn’t believe it, he raced toward the blast ready to defend the people of Vegeta's attack; but when it reached them, the beam flew up into the air and disintegrated. “Kakarott you are so predictable” Vegeta laughed

 

Goku looked down at Vegeta

 

Bulma let out the breath she was holding; a hand on her chest “What the hell was that Vegeta!? Are you crazy!?”

 

Goku sighed and made his way back down to the ring

 

“I'm not exactly sure what just happened; but thank god that weird power didn't hurt anyone” the announcer sighed in relief and then smiled “Ok! We're ready when you are! Goku, Vegeta you can start the match now”

 

Vegeta's frown deepened and he moved into a fighting stance “This is the fight I’ve been waiting for”

 

“I’ve been excited too” Goku said, following Vegeta's motions

 

Goku began to power up and the ground began to shake, the others looked at Goku, he looked so serious. Rubble rose beneath their feet as people began shouting. The ground stopped shaking when Goku reached his peak and Vegeta grinned

 

“Well at least you're not holding back”

Goku laughed

 

Vegeta then yelled out as he too began to raise his energy; the ground shook once again.

 

“Whoa, feel that?” Bulma asked

 

“My hair feels that” Chi Chi replied

 

The green warrior piccolo, stood upon the roof of the tournament. He had remained there since his fight with Goku; for this sole reason. To watch the final match, knowing that it was going to be Goku and Vegeta. “They're more powerful then I thought, tst, and they're just kids”

 

“Look at them Chiaotzu, so strong”

 

“I know”

 

The two Saiyans ran at each other with so much speed it was hard to see their movements. They disappeared and all that was visual were sparks of energy zapping around the ring. They reappeared and began punching and kicking each other with great force. They punched each other at the same time. Goku flew back quickly and punched Vegeta in the stomach and head butted him. Vegeta flew backwards and back flipped to fly right back at Goku and punched him hard in the face. They locked hands and began kicking each other again. Goku pulled Vegeta's arms away and kneed him in the stomach, Vegeta then kicked off the floor and punched Goku in the ribs a couple of times and axe hammered him to the ground, he then waited for Goku to get back up

 

“Come on, I know you can do better than that!!”

 

“Is Goku ok?” Chi Chi said worriedly

 

Bulma glances at Chi Chi “So You are here for Goku” The young girl blushes and looks down at her feet “Goku isn’t the smartest of boys, you sort of need to be patient with him. Give him a chance to figure out this dating thing. I'll bet he likes you”

 

“Really?”

 

“He was born and raised in the forest, all he knows is martial arts. But the more you talk to him and the more you're around him. He'll figure it out eventually”

 

“He's so sweet, when we first met the first thing we did was spar, but the sparkle in his eyes told me he enjoyed it”

 

“Goku's very sweet, so you've made a good choice there, which is more than I can say”

 

“Isn’t Yamcha like that?”

 

“He can be; he's goofy and fun in his own way”

 

“But you weren't talking about him, were you?”

 

“It doesn't matter anyway”

 

 

“They're so strong, this is the best fight I’ve seen” Yamcha said

 

“It's awesome!” Krillin commented

 

Goku flew up to Vegeta and they began again, each kicking and punching the other, not one of them relenting. They flew back and then landed on their feet, both smirking, enjoying every moment.

 

“I didn’t think you'd last this long, I'm impressed” Vegeta said

 

“I'm enjoying this fight a lot more than I thought”

 

“It's in your blood”

 

Vegeta flew at Goku again with full speed and strength and started to punch him, Goku then blocked one of Vegeta's attacks and kneed him hard in the stomach. Vegeta doubled back, he grinned evilly and spat blood on the floor; he ran toward Goku and they both blocked one another's moves; sparks of energy flying, the force of their power was cracking the ring.

 

….............................

 

The two Saiyans had been fighting for a full three hours now. But the two fighters didn’t seem to notice, nor did they take any interest in their inflicted injuries, Bulma and the rest were watching in amazement.

 

“I can't believe they're still at it” Yamcha said

 

_Come on Vegeta, come on Goku.....wait, who do I actually want to win?_ Bulma thought

 

“Come on Goku!! you can do it!” Chi Chi screamed

 

Vegeta punched Goku in the face followed by Goku kneeing Vegeta in the side, they both stumbled, breathing heavily. You could tell that both were beginning to show signs of fatigue. But that didn’t stop them, they were fighting right until one of them was out of the ring. They flew at each other, equally dealing numerous hits to each other's bodies. Goku grabbed Vegeta's arm and swung him around and he fell into the ring.

 

“Do we have a winner?” the announcer questioned curiously

 

Everyone peered over and Vegeta shot up off the floor heading straight up for Goku “Kakarott!”

 

“Eh oh”

 

Vegeta swung at Goku so hard that Goku flew from the air and down to the ground. Vegeta landed on his feet, then fell to one knee from exhaustion. Goku stood up but did the same, they were both tired but neither refused to give up. They both flew at each other again.

 

“Kame-hame-haaaa!!!”

 

Vegeta's eyes widened, he hadn't expected that level of attack to come right at him “Fuck!” Vegeta stopped and put his hands out, deflecting the beam away from himself, back at Goku who kicked it up in the air. “You wanna play like that!?”

 

Goku rubbed the back of his head and laughed “Whoops, sorry”

 

Vegeta cupped his hands and energy formed within; he then fired it straight at Goku “Gallic gun!”

 

Goku screamed and crossed his hands in front of himself, only just managing to block the attack. “Whoa...” Goku took a breath and then looked at Vegeta. They both smirked at each other, Vegeta ran at Goku punching him in the stomach several times and then kneeing him in the jaw. Goku flew through the air and crash landed on the floor, back first. Vegeta landed on his knees breathing heavily.

 

“Looks like I win, Kakarott” Goku smiled as he gradually stood once again, he started to put his hands together. Vegeta got to his feet “Or not” Vegeta began to do the same.

 

_I thought for sure I was strong enough to beat Goku myself. But watching Goku and Vegeta fight, I need more training_ Piccolo thought

 

“Kame-”

 

“Gallic-”

 

“Hame-”

 

“Gun!!”

 

“Haaaaa!!”

 

The two beams collided into one another with great force. Both Saiyans were pushed to the edge of the ring.

 

Goku yelled out, trying to push the energy forward

 

“You're not going to win.....Kakarott!!”

 

“Yes I am!”

 

Everyone watched the struggle between the two Saiyans as they battled for leverage.

 

“Though it's hard to explain how they can do what they're doing, it's safe to say that this is the best fight this tournament has ever had!!”

 

“This is insane!” Yamcha said

 

“The energy is overwhelming” Krillin replied

 

“We definitely need more training Chiaotzu” Tien said, Chiaotzu merely nodded.

 

Both Saiyans pushed their energy further; their struggles were voiced as the power behind their attacks began to crackle. A sudden explosion emitted from the centre of the ring, both fighters losing ground.

 

“Vegeta!”

 

“Kakarott!”

 

The two Saiyans were sent crashing from the ring. They crashed into opposite walls and fell to the floor at exactly the same time. Everyone fell silent, they looked at Goku and Vegeta who were now both unconscious.

 

“Wow, it's over!! what an exciting match!! both Goku and Vegeta have landed outside the ring, it's a draw!!”

 

The whole audience began to cheer loudly, Bulma and Chi Chi ran down the stadium steps. Chi Chi made her way toward Goku, along with Krillin and Yamcha. Bulma ran toward Vegeta, because who else would?

 

“Goku?” Chi Chi called as she gently shook him

 

“Can ya hear us pal?” Krillin asked

 

Goku's eyes fluttered open “Ow....what happened?”

 

“Goku you were amazing” Yamcha said

 

“Who won?”

 

“Both of you” Krillin said “You and Vegeta landed outside the ring together; it was a draw”

 

“Wow really?”

 

“Hold still Goku, you're hurt” Chi Chi told him

 

“Where's Vegeta? is he ok?”

 

Two medics carrying a stretcher soon reached them

 

“Bulma is with him I think”

 

Yamcha looked over the other side; sure enough, Bulma was there with Vegeta.

 

“That was a great fight, I can't wait to fight him again” Goku then fell unconscious again

 

“Let's get the little guy to the hospital” one of the medics said “You two and your other friends can follow down if you want” he told them

 

“Thank you”

 

“Has anyone seen Master Roshi? I haven't seen him since the main tournament started” Yamcha said

 

“Did he miss the whole thing?” Krillin said

 

Roshi was stood beside a large wall; he had indeed watched the tournament. Not among the audience, but in disguise as Jackie Chun. He had been watching from the lower roof of the hut. “I'm proud of you Goku” he then walked away to get changed again, he'd catch up with them soon.

 

“Vegeta? can you hear me?” Bulma said softly as they rode in the ambulance

 

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes, he didn't need to look to know who was beside him. It was always her. “What......happened?”

 

“The fight came to a draw, you both landed outside the ring”

 

“Damn it.....”

 

“You were great Vegeta”

 

“Kakarott?”

 

“He's ok, he's in a different ambulance”

 

Vegeta slipped unconscious again

 

The group were sat outside the room, where Goku and Vegeta were being treated. Bulma was concerned, she wasn't sure how the prince would react to being in such a 'human' facility. They look up and saw that Tien and Chiaotzu were coming toward them through the corridor.

 

“Hey man, Goku's ok” Yamcha said

 

“That's good, I just came to say my farewells”

 

There was a sudden glow in the middle of the corridor and there appeared a green skinned man. He resembled piccolo a great deal, except he was much much older looking; wiser looking. He wore a blue cape draped over his shoulders and a long white coat. He held a brown wooden cane in one hand. Bulma and Chi Chi sat down. A complete stranger had just randomly appeared before them.

 

“Who are you?” Krillin asked nervously

 

“My name is Kami”

 

“Kami...,Kami? Thee Kami? Guardian of the earth Kami?” Yamcha said

“That's right”

 

“Remember guys? That piccolo guy told us about him”

 

“Oh, that's right; Kami and piccolo used to be the same person...or something” Krillin said, then looked at the old man “Right?”

 

“Yes, it was a little more complicated then that; but it was so”

 

“Guardian of the earth?” Chi Chi said, unsure of what she was hearing

 

“Well, there you go” Bulma simply said; she took most of happened with a pinch of salt nowadays.

 

“You don't seem that surprised”

 

“I really try not to be; trust me, it's easier that way”

 

“I feel like this man deserves a lot of respect” Tien said, Chiaotzu nodded in agreement

 

“So what brings you all the way down here?” Yamcha asked

 

“I've been watching your small group of warriors for quite some time now. Goku especially. He is an extraordinary boy”

 

“That's our Goku” Krillin said with a smile

 

“I have a favour in which to ask of him, of all of you in fact”

 

“What kind of favour would a guardian of earth want?” Bulma said

 

“May I speak with him?”

 

“He's resting” Chi Chi said sternly

 

“I also have something to fix any injuries that he might have. Vegeta too”

 

“Oh boy” Bulma said, she wondered how Vegeta was going to take being barged in on.

 

The door to the room opened and the group followed Kami into the room. Vegeta and Goku look over to them “Hi everyone” Goku greeted. Goku then looked again and pointed “Whoa, piccolo; how'd you get old so fast?”

 

Kami looked at him with a incredulous expression, he coughed lightly; unsure how to answer that.

 

“Would someone tell me why the hell I have to share a room with Kakarott!? I demand a private room!”

 

“What did I do?” Goku said

 

“I'm sick of hearing you whine and complain”

 

Bulma rolled her eyes, she then gestured to their new arrival “Guys, this is Kami; the guardian of the planet”

 

Goku and Vegeta stop arguing “Wow! So he's not old Piccolo, he's old Kami”

 

“Can I kill him?” Vegeta said, he then looked at the old guardian “Can you kill him?”

 

“He says he's got something important to ask of you all” Bulma carried on

 

“Yes well. First things first” Kami held up a small brown bag; he pulled out two small green beans. “These have natural healing abilities, they will restore you to full health”

 

“No kidding!?” Goku said in excitement.

 

“I'll give it to him” Chi Chi said, holding her hand out for the bean. Kami handed it to her and she bounced over and gave it to Goku

 

“Kakarott, you don't even know what that is”

 

Goku looked at Vegeta, his mouth full “What?”

Vegeta growled at him “Idiot, I hope it poisons you”

 

Bulma sighed and took the last bean from Kami “Vegeta, you're such a dramatic baby sometimes”

 

“What!?”

 

Bulma held the bean out to him “Here”

 

Vegeta looked at it, then at her “I'm not eating that”

 

“Just eat it”

 

“No”

 

“Eat it”

 

“No!”

 

“It's not going to kill you!”

 

“You don't know that!”

 

The others watched the exchange of arguments; they then saw Goku jump out of bed, he jumped up and down and stretched. “Wow, I'm all better! Thank you Kami”

 

Bulma gave Vegeta a smug grin, he glared up at her and snatched the bean from her hand. “Give me that” Vegeta got off the bed, he was gingerly sulking over the healing bean. He leant against the wall, arms folded over his chest “So what is this favour? What makes you think I would do anything for you? Guardian or not”

 

“Show a little respect Vegeta!” Yamcha shouted

 

“Don't tell me what to do weakling!”

 

“What's going on Kami? Why do you need us?” Goku asked

 

“You've become very familiar with the dragon balls as of late”

 

“Well yeah, we've gathered them at least three times now, I think” Bulma said

 

“I am the creator of those orbs”

 

“You what? Really?”

 

“Wow, that's incredible Kami” Goku said

 

“What does that have to do with us?” Vegeta said, he was getting impatient

 

“Will someone _please_ tell me what dragon balls are” Tien said for the third time.

 

“Orange magical orbs with a different number of stars on; if all seven are collected, you get to make a single wish from a great dragon and it comes true” Goku explained

 

“I see” Tien was unsure; but they sounded really convincing, it must be true

 

“Of course I've yet to even see this so called 'dragon' ” Vegeta said

 

Bulma turned to him “Seriously? You're still on that? It's real ok Vegeta? Just except it”

 

“Hmph”

 

“As guardian of the Earth, I must keep my eye on dangers as they arise. Goku, when you and you're friends began collecting the dragon balls; I knew it was only a matter of time before an evil force may begin also looking for them. If something or someone with dark intentions get a hold of them, it could be devastating”

 

“And?” Vegeta didn't like where this was going

 

“I must ask, as warriors stronger then any I’ve known on this planet. Would you bare the weight of guarding a dragon ball?”

 

“You're the creator aren't you? Guard them yourself; or if you're so worried about someone using them improperly, get rid of them” Vegeta said bluntly

 

“To do that Vegeta, I would have to die”

 

“So?”

 

“Don't be a dick Vegeta” Bulma told him, he growled at her but she ignored him. She was beginning to get on his last nerve. “Why would you have to die?”

  
“As creator of them, if I were to die; the dragon balls would be of no use. Therefore, in order to stop them, I would have to die”

 

“Don't do that. I'll keep one” Goku told him and then smiled “But can I have my four star ball back? I feel like it connects me to my Grandfather”

 

Kami nodded “Of course Goku, thank you”

 

“I’d be glad to help the guardian of earth” Tien said

 

“Me too” Chiaotzu added

 

“Why not, at least we know that if anyone were to come get them; they'll be in safe hands” Yamcha said

 

“Not in yours they won't be” Vegeta grumbled

 

“I'll take one too, I know I'm not that strong; but I'll guard it with my life” Krillin said

 

“Thank you all, I've already taken the liberty of giving a ball to Piccolo; he was reluctant, but he too doesn't want them in the wrong hands”

 

“Piccolo took one?” Goku said

 

“You trusted him?” Yamcha barked

 

“He and I used to be one; he's rough around the edges, but I trust him with the Dragon ball”

 

Kami looked over at Vegeta, the prince raised an eyebrow “I hope you don't expect me to guard one of those orbs”

 

“I can only ask, I cannot force you”

 

“Damn right! And you can forget it!”

 

“You can't trust him anyway Kami!” Yamcha yelled

 

“If Vegeta wanted the dragon balls, he'd have taken them already” Kami replied

 

“I'm not taking a ball, so don't flatter me with your trust”

 

“Vegeta please, you're the only other one capable of protecting it” Bulma told him

 

“Shut up! Your opinion means nothing to me woman”

 

Bulma felt pained, he was becoming cold toward her again. He was trying to push away from them. She never replied, she just sat down on the bed; as if she'd just given up on him.

 

“There are many things on Earth that would use them for evil purposes Vegeta”

 

“None of which are going to be a threat to me”

 

“Exactly”

 

Vegeta growled, he'd fallen for that little trap. Why did he open his big mouth? “Fine! You win....”

 

The group gasped in shock, Bulma merely looked at him; staring at his back. She then looked down sadly at the floor again. _He's never going to change, he won't be anything but mean to me._ Bulma looked up again _It's time I let him go, it's time I stopped trying._

 

“Thank you all” Kami said, he lifted his palm and all seven stoned balls appeared before them, floating in a circle.

 

“Whoa!” Goku's eyes widened “If it was that easy, we'd have asked you to do that sooner”

 

“Goku!” Bulma scolded

 

“And I would have denied you. I only do this now; for such an important task, it must be done”

 

“I understand” Goku told him. They were then each handed a ball, Goku looked it over in his hands. “How do I know this is my Grandfathers?”

 

“It is Goku, trust me on that one” The group fumbled with their own ball, wondering what star they had; except for Tien and Chiaotzu, they had no idea what it even looked like. They only had Goku's brief description to go on. “This group, Like those balls; separate they aren't as powerful. But bring them together and they can do wonders. Remember that”

 

They nodded with a smile and then wave as Kami vanishes from the room.

 

…...................................

 

The group exit the building; the sun forming rays of different oranges and reds as it started to set in the sky.

 

“I can't believe I just met the guardian of Earth” Tien said “This week certainly has been an eye opener, to a lot of things” Chiaotzu smiled up at him, Tien placed his hand on the little fighters head. “We best be going”

 

“I hope to see you soon” Goku said

 

“You too Goku”

 

Chiaotzu waved “Bye guys”

 

“Thanks for all your help Goku”

 

“Any time, maybe we can spar one day”

 

“I'll look forward to it”

 

“Take care of yourselves now” Yamcha said

 

“Will do” Tien and Chiaotzu flew off into the sky as their new friends waved from below.

 

Bulma stood by Yamcha placing her hand in his, she took a glance over at Vegeta, he looked like he was in deep thought.

 

“What happens now? no dragon balls, no tournament” Goku said

 

“Goku?” Chi Chi called as she made her way over to him

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I was wondering if maybe....would come live with us?”

 

“Live with you?”

 

“Unless you don’t want to, I would understand”

 

“How come?”

 

“Well, I like you. I think we could be a couple one day. There's plenty of room at our new house-you wouldn't have to do much, I can cook-”

 

The group watch with fascination as the two conversed; Goku really had no clue what the implications of her offer entailed.

 

“Can we spar again?”

 

“Erm, well....ok”

 

“Then I guess that'll be ok”

 

Chi Chi screeched with delight and hugged Goku tightly, he pouted; trying to get free.

 

Yamcha, Bulma and Krillin laugh at his misfortune. Poor Goku. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

 

Vegeta stood off to the side, paying no attention to the laughter around him. _We were classed as a draw, I was supposed to win and defeat him. I was supposed to be stronger than him, instead I ended up being his damn equal. I need to train. I will become stronger and I will face him again. Beat him without a measly tournament holding us back._

 

Bulma walked over to Vegeta, she had given up trying to reach him. But she wanted to give him one last thing before they parted. “Vegeta?”

 

“What?”

 

“This is for you. Take it, don't say a word; I know you want me to hate you. Maybe luck will be on your side and you'll never have to see me again” Bulma shoved a capsule in his hand, not giving him a chance to say anything.

 

He watched her walk away from him. He couldn't fathom what he'd said that pushed her over the edge; but it seemed to work. He smirked. “Kakarott!” Goku looked at him, still trying to get his arm free from Chi Chi's grasp. “We will fight again soon, I promise you that; no tournament”

 

Goku nodded happily “Ok”

 

Bulma glared at Vegeta; trying to hold back her tears “Go on then, go”

Vegeta bared his teeth at her and then flew off angrily with his ball and the capsule in his grip. “Come on guys, we better head back now right?”

 

“Are you ok Bulma?” Krillin asked

 

“I'm fine, really. He's a jerk right? It's what he wanted anyway”

 

“He's not all bad” Goku tried to defend “There's some good inside him, somewhere”

 

“Yeah sure, at the bottom, of a bottomless pit that is” Yamcha joked

 

Bulma smiles, trying to mask her sadness. Goku calls his nimbus cloud and smiles at his friends, he helps Chi Chi up and she wraps her arms around his waist. “Goku you better keep in touch, come visit capsule corp. sometime” Bulma tells him

 

“I will, I promise”

 

“Goku?” Krillin called. Goku looks down at his best friend “Come train with me soon, ok?”

 

“I will”

 

“Take care Goku” Yamcha said

 

“You too Yamcha”

 

Bulma smiles at Chi Chi and waves goodbye to Goku as they flew away on the nimbus cloud

 

“I better go find Master Roshi” Krillin said, he then looked up at the two remaining “Let's not leave it too long to meet up again”

 

“Take care Krillin, always here if you ever need me” Yamcha replied

 

“You too”

 

Once Krillin was gone, Yamcha wrapped his arm around Bulma's shoulders “Are you sure you're ok?”

 

“I'm fine. Don't worry about it; now, where shall we go for our little trip?” Bulma smiled and winked at him.

 

“Any where, as long as it's with you”

 

Bulma smiled as she uncapsuled her plane

 

Goku and Vegeta got to have their fight, both Saiyan's have been deemed the world champions. The tournament is over. The adventures are over, at least for now.............

 

 

 

 


	13. Epilogue

 

7 years later...........

 

“Goku?” Chi Chi called

 

“I'm in the fridge!” she heard Goku shout in reply

 

Chi chi walked into their kitchen, Goku and Chi Chi had gotten married one year ago today. Chi Chi always reminded him that wedding anniversaries were special. To celebrate, they were going to visit some old friends of theirs. “Goku, you know we're going to Bulma's”

 

“I know, but I’m hungry now” Chi Chi watched as Goku stuffed his face with some left over chicken from the night before “Yummy”

 

“Come on, let's go or we're going to be late”

 

“All right” Goku walked up to her, and placed his hand to her growing belly “Hey little guy” yes, the newly weds were expecting their first child. She was three months into her pregnancy. Chi Chi smiled warmly at him, she had the best husband in the world.

 

At the capsule corp., Bulma was flipping switches on their servant robots to start filling drinks up for her guests. She was humming to the music and dancing happily. Two arms wrapped around her in a hug, she smiled and leaned back. “Yamcha, I'm trying to get things ready here”

 

“I know, but you look so hot”

 

“Calm down, it's just a bikini”

“It's a nice bikini”

 

Bulma laughed and shoved him “Gosh, it's been so long since we've seen everyone, I wonder what they all look like now”

 

“Hope they haven't changed too much” Yamcha laughed

 

Bulma and Yamcha's relationship had hit a stale snag. Yamcha was one of those that freaked out over the talk of anything serious. They never spoke about marriage or kids, they didn't even live together. Bulma was ok with that, after all; she had a lot of work on her hands to keep herself busy. The time would come for them eventually, she just had to be patient. Bulma was now vice president of capsule corp. business for them continued to bloom at a high rate once that had happened.

 

They soon heard an air car pull up just outside the gardens. Krillin and Master Roshi stepped out of it. Krillin looked taller and more slimmer.

 

“Hey there!” Krillin greeted

 

“Krillin! Roshi! You made it!” Bulma shouted in excitement

 

“How have you guys been? You look strong man” Yamcha greeted

 

“Yeah Krillin, you look great! I'd say you've definitely kept up with your training”

 

“And erm, you...you look...nice”

 

“Woooo, Bulma, looking gorgeous!” Roshi said as he moved toward her; reaching his hands out. She held out a fist and struck him in the nose.

 

“Perv!”

 

“So are you guys getting hitched yet?” Krillin asked

 

“What? No way man!”

 

Bulma gave him a small smile “We're - taking it steady”

 

“Any word from Goku?” Roshi asked

 

“Not yet, but I know he'll be here. I can't wait to see him” Bulma replied

 

As if on cue; Goku flew into view, cradling Chi Chi in his arms. Landing on the garden path, Goku gives them a cheesy smile “Hi guys!”

 

They stare at him in shock “Goku!?” they each speak in unison

 

“That's me!”

 

They glance over at Chi Chi; she waves at them, she wasn't a little kid any more, she looked a lot different.

 

“I can't believe its you, and you're taller then me!” Krillin scolded

 

Goku laughed

 

“Hi everyone, it's nice to see you all again” Chi Chi bowed politely

 

“So, are we to assume you're- a couple?” Bulma asked hesitantly; she was unsure if Goku was still as clueless as he had been seven years ago.

 

“We're married” Goku told them without hesitation

 

“Married!?” Bulma was not expecting that answer. Maybe he wasn't so clueless

 

“Wow, congratulations” Krillin said

 

“But, you're like- twenty” Yamcha stammered

 

Bulma rolled her eyes at her 'stable' boyfriend. They'd been dating for years and they didn't even live in the same house.

 

“It's our one year anniversary today” Chi Chi said

 

“What perfect timing to celebrate then” Bulma said; she was truly happy for them.

 

“Oo oo, can I tell this next part?” Goku asked his wife as he bounced on his feet. Bulma laughed, Goku really hadn't changed much.

 

“Ok, go ahead Goku”

 

“We're having a baby!”

 

Their mouths hung open “Really Goku!? That's great!” Bulma shouted  
  


“Wow, congratulations!” Krillin said

 

“Goku, you dog you. Congratulations man” Yamcha said

 

They couldn't believe it; their Goku was all grown up now

 

“Thanks”

 

“We're really excited about it” Chi Chi said

 

“Goku a dad, who'd have thought” Bulma was still in shock

 

“So Goku, have you been keeping up with your training?” Krillin said

 

Goku pumped his bicep playfully “Everyday!”

 

Bulma smiled “I can tell. Well, there's food waiting inside when you're ready”

 

“Great, I’m starving!”

 

“That's definitely our Goku” Yamcha laughed

 

“Hey...erm, is Vegeta here?” Goku asked

 

“Vegeta? No, I figured he'd just prefer it if we didn't bother him any more”

 

“I guess so”

 

“Let's not worry about that, let's enjoy our reunion” Chi Chi told them

 

“I can't believe Goku is married” Roshi said, stumbling into the house They looked at the old man with confusion

 

“He's, a little bit drunk already” Krillin told them, they all started laughing and one by one made their way into the building.

 

Bulma looked up into the sky as she got to the door _Vegeta. I haven't thought about him in a long time, I miss him. I wonder what he looks like now._

 

Soon, everyone was having a good time; catching up and talking of good times.

 

 

 

….........................

 

Out in the middle of a mountain cliff, Vegeta stood upon it; gazing out across the horizon.

 

“I've been here far too long! I train in space...yet I still come back...why?” Vegeta had located the ship Cui had come to Earth in. He used that to travel into space to train, he never went far. He always came back within a week or two. “Damn planet”

The Saiyan was quite surprised, that even after all these years; Frieza still hadn't found him, he would have thought Cui might have relayed a message back when he got to Earth. Maybe he had finally given up? He was relieved, that maybe, just maybe, he would be safe on earth after all. Maybe that was the reason why he always came back. Or at least, that was what he told himself.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! so this is the end of the Dragon ball AU story; I like to think it turned out ok. There have been mentions of small flaws in earlier chapters on another fanfic site to which I am aiming to fix. But don't worry, they won't change the outcome; it's just on occasion I forgot some things that I had placed in the story and not followed it through. Also, this story was actually already written some time ago and I found my memory stick with it on and decided to gander through so I could post it. Chapter 2: escape, was kind of rushed, I didn't think that the overall story and plan needed to be changed. However, there are a few tweaks that can be rectified for it to make a bit more sense; I hadn't even noticed that half way through I'd forgotten about the tracking chip and I was suppose to follow through with guidelines for that. I was just too excited to upload. But I'm sure we've all noticed flaws in our own work and in others. Even the original show has it's flaws right? ;)
> 
> Anyways, I'm rambling now; I do hope you enjoyed this story, thank you for taking the time to review and follow. Be sure to lookout for any updates to the previous chapters. Mainly Chapters 1 and 2
> 
> Also, be sure to check back for my sequel; I shall be posting the first chapter soon, you won't be disappointed...I hope :)


End file.
